Lavender Memories
by TheUnstableLiz
Summary: "I-I don't want to go. I-I want to know who I married" Sasuke needs to make sure his wife knows why he loves her, because she doesn't remember loving him.
1. Chapter 1

There was a fog in her mind like she had dipped her head in marshmallow and had got in her eyes and ears. Shapes and color flitters around as she opened her eyes painfully and voices she couldn't identify were forming words she couldn't make out.

She could barely make out the syllables of her name from different angles.

The bright white background where the colors were flashing in front of, told her hospital. The pain told her she was the patient. She held her hands to her face to will away the nausea the colors were causing.

She focused on the voices hearing her name more properly. "I-I'm going to be sick." She mumbled, her own voice was slurred as she was guided to something she could empty her stomach in only she had nothing in her stomach. Acid burned her throat as she heaved, yanking the edge of her empty stomach stretching the muscles around it painfully.

Someone rubbed her back and she was offered water from another direction.

She focused her senses on the yellow that sounded female. Tsunade she hoped. Ino or Tsunade. As her eyes focused for her she was glad she was right. She reached out to her.

The older woman took her hand into her much more stable manicured one. "How are you feeling?" She asked with a smirk of her painted lips.

"N-Not well." She replied covering her eyes again as well as she could and willing away more gaging. She could feel IV's and tubes, she was strung with them.

"I would guess so, you got hit pitty hard, and you have been out for a while. You have a concussion that is treatable, but I am more worried about other effects." The older woman explained looking over at a clipboard.

"I-I don't remember being hit." She offered though it was difficult to think at all right now.

"That's what I'm worried about." Tsunade mumbled wearily patting her hand. "How old are you and what month is it?"

Hinata felt a trickle of fear, missing memory? "N-Nineteen, and I think it's mid-summer." She dug out.

She heard a loud crash in the corner of the room making her jump and uncovered her eyes, the room had gone dark, the blinds had been closed in the time she had her eyes covered. In the now dim room could make out a shattered lamp and a male she hadn't seen, or at least she thought she hadn't seen, in years.

"Sasuke, don't make me remove you, you knew it was a possibility." Tsunade growled.

"Three years!" He barked. "THREE YEARS! She won't remember me at all!" He slammed his hand flat into the wall like he was trying his best not to do more damage but still take his anger out on the underlying surface.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked bewildered. Did she know him? He thought she did. When had he even came back?

He locked eyes on her and they were hurt. Horribly lost and pained. Her not remembering him definitely meant something to him. She could feel the rising panic in him or was that just her own as she slowly took in she didn't remember three years of her own life.

"I don't know if I should trust you to explain." Tsunade frowned at him.

"You don't have much choice in that regard do you." He growled back.

Tsunade pointed a painted finger at him dangerously. "Watch it, kid. I might not have the Hokage power to anymore but I can still physically kick your ass out of the damn village." She wasn't the Hokage? Okay, noted. The ex-Hokage sighed and her voice went soft. "Do you want me here?" She asked Sasuke with a rub of her temple.

"Quite honestly, no." He crossed his arm, he still glared dangerously but it started to hurt again.

Tsunade turned to her and slipped her hand from her and patted her leg. "I won't be far if you need anything okay?" She told her, Hinata nodded in response, she was intensely curious what the Uchiha avenger had to say to her.

"She will be confused take it slow, no big bombs to start with, let her put it together a bit." She warned pointing a scolding finger at him as she left the room with a last glare.

Now alone with him, Hinata chew her bottom lip slightly, helping her growing anxiety. She found she was now the center of attention, she looked down at her hands, the nausea came back up but she breathed evenly to attempting to make it pass as the Uchiha crossed the room.

She started to have a lot of questions. What had she done for the last three years, where was her family? Shouldn't they have been here when she was woke up? How did she get hit? Who hit her? What was she doing? Had she passed on her title yet?

Her hand flew up to her forehead.

"You're not sealed." Sasuke mumbled as he sat where Tsunade had been at her bedside.

"Wh-why not? I-I'm 22 I should have passed my position." She fumbled looking up at him and quickly looked back at her lap to avoid the direct gaze.

"There are several reasons, but the main one was Hanabi." Her sister and she had just started getting along well and bonding last she remembered, had they got so close that she had fought for her freedom? Had she never stepped down?

She stared at her hands as questions piled and despite having stared at them for last couple minutes, she seemed to have missed what was odd out there. Two rings on her left hand. The questions washed away to one.

She could feel the Uchiha watching her as she lifted the hand closer to her face and turn her hand over. "Wh-when did I get these?" She whispered not really talking to him, she didn't think he would know.

They weren't well-made rings, they looked like they had been made manually. The non-precious metals of both rings had tool marks and the one held a dull lavender pearl. They were well taken care of, but showed some signs of wear, scratches on the underside from working with her hands while wearing the rings. They were obviously sentimental rather than fashionable, had her father really let her wear these. He would hate something like this.

She blinked, being brought out her thoughts once more when he held out his right hand. She looked up at him and hesitantly placed her hand in his to show him what she was talking about. His face held masked pain, poorly masked pain. His eyes were shadowed with it as he gazed very directly at her fingers. He thumbed over the rings, first the one with the pearl. "I gave you this just under 2 years ago." He mumbled in a low tone. "And this one I gave you 4 months later, I have one to match."

She blinked at his softened face, he frowned at the two rings as he touched them gingerly. He was gentle with her hand, so much so she hadn't realized he had fully engulfed it in both hands as he leaned his elbows on the hospital bed. He did have a similar ring on his left hand.

It clicked and her face turned red and the panic set in fully.

"W-We are…." She gasped.

"Married." He confirmed bluntly not looking up from her hand.

"I-I, but, I-I don't..." She didn't remember meeting him after he left at all. When had he come back? She guessed it would have been about 3 years since that's how long he had been concerned about. His hand tightened on hers comfortably like he feared she'd pull it away or maybe it was because she began to shake. She was a bit too shocked to react violently either way.

"You don't remember me at all." He mumbled in a low tone of depression. She realized that this wasn't the same Uchiha she went to school with. He wasn't hard, cold, and arrogant. He was depressed and hollow, and she was almost sure it wasn't just because she didn't remember him. Something deep-rooted that she couldn't remember was there in his eyes. Like his life stop holding meaning. It hurt to look at.

His eyes slid up to meet her and she gave him the hollow look directly.

"I-I'm sorry." She felt the bubbling tears. She was missing a such a huge chunk of her life and she wasn't even the one suffering. She had known him well enough to marry him, she had to have loved him. Where was all that?

"It's not your fault." He growled, his eyes hardening on her. "Don't you start feeling bad for me that's how all this started." His voice trailed slightly at that.

She sniffed as the tears dropped from her cheeks and his face softened again and he swore. He brought a hand up her face to wipe her cheek and she was surprised, she didn't flinch. She didn't feel any familiarity but the unguarded looks of pain convinced her she could trust him and she should.

She pierced her lip and opened her mouth then closed it feeling it tremble, wondering what questions to ask first. One bubbled to the surface as she thought about getting out of this horrid hospital bed. "Wh-where do we live?"

He blinked once seemingly surprised that was her first question, after a moment something like relief washed over his face. "I built you a house in the Uchiha district." He then frowned. "I hope I didn't ruin your garden while you away from it." He mumbled.

"I-I have a garden?" She asked then she got the context. "H-How long have I been asleep?"

"Three weeks before you were stable enough to wake, they told it was possible you slip into a comma and you might never wake up." His hand clench over her hand, though it didn't hurt, he was surprisingly gentle with her. "Before that, you were gone for one week on a mission."

She nodded filling out the information. "Wh-when will you be able to take me… home." It was a new feeling thinking her home wasn't the cold compound. Wait did he say he built it? "Y-You built me a house?" She blushed at her own confusion and oddly sequence questions.

A light smirk came to the side of his lip. It was refreshing to see a bit of light to him. "Yes. You were surprised the first time as well." He then frowned as the meaning of his own words hit him. "Not sure when I can take you back."

"Well, I actually just came to talk about that." Tsunade voice came from the doorway.

Sasuke's face through up a barrier and glare at the woman. Hinata's blinked at the sudden change. "Well?"

"If you follow very strict guidelines, increase her dietary intake, and come in for ALL her checkups and therapy." Tsunade told him pointedly. "I'll let you take her home tomorrow afternoon."

Sasuke looked relieved, his hand over hers gently squeezed like a reflex to tell her how he felt. What closeness was she missing?

"Now I have a few more tests to run and I'll explain the restrictions." She started off. "So if you can be patient for a few more hours and she feels comfortable with the situation you can take her home in less than 24 hours."

***TheUnstableLiz***

**I know it has been done before, I hope to not hit the same beats or any annoying cliches and just make a sugary sweet heart bleeding story of Hinata rebuilding an understanding through Sasuke's stories of their first relationship.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	2. Chapter 2

She was bound to a wheelchair for at least a week or until they told her otherwise. She had to eat a specific amount within guidelines to build her weight back to normal. Though from what she could tell, at least from what she had weight three years ago, she wasn't far off from her normal average. So the diet was more about her calorie and vitamin-starved body while she had been fed with a tube and a needle.

Sasuke was going to need to help her do just about everything, her equilibrium was off, she was physically weak, and would be easily dizzy so she couldn't stand without falling over. The nausea and confusion was going to be around for a while as the effects of the concussion. It explained why she was having trouble processing what Sasuke told her.

She hoped he understood she wasn't just dumb. Well, he must not have thought that, he did marry her.

She hadn't physically changed that much, she was already post puberty when she was 19 so the only thing that was really different was a slightly older look to her face, a bit extra length to her hair, and a few small scars she didn't recognize.

She sat in the wheelchair with her hands folded in her lap trying to list questions in the right order to ask in her head, but she kept losing it. Sasuke pushed her to the old Uchiha district. He seemed to be taking the long way round, there must have been something wrong with the shorter cut through the village, but she wasn't going to ask.

There were very few houses in the Uchiha district that were original. There were houses in their place that were not Uchiha styled among the older buildings. "Wh-what happened..."

"It was largely destroyed in an attack. It was rebuilt and people live here now." He explained over her shoulder.

"Th-that's… interesting." She chewed on her lips as they passed the newer section of the village, he headed to the far corner of the district to a house that looked nothing like the others in style or structure.

"This is ours." He noted.

There was a well-taken-care-of fence around a green yard and she could see the edge of a garden behind it. It was one floor, it looked both traditional and modern. He opened the gate and rolled her down the walkway easily lifting the chair up onto the porch. She was too interested in her surroundings to ask questions.

He opened the door and let her in lifting the chair up over the small landing where the shoes went before taking off his.

She took in the first room, it was open and though the sun was setting, it would get lots of light most of the day. The kitchen and living room were separated by an island counter that had chairs tucked in. There was a traditional low table in the living room but also a set of modern seating. She had never had a couch before. The furniture was sparing, there were only two people living here she assumed they didn't entertain much.

She felt him standing behind her just watching her as she took it in. She frowned, taking another gaze over everything. It was her dream home. Not to big, open and airy, a garden in the back, and he had built it for her and she didn't even know why or when she had told him. She chewed her lip and felt tears arise again.

He silently wheeled her to the hall that was center to the room that was short and had three doors. "This is our room." He opened the door to the right. "That's the bathroom." He pointed to door at the end of the hall. "And that is the extra bedroom." He pointed to the room across from the hall from their room as he backed her chair into the room. "I'll take out a futon and sleep in there."

She blinked and turn in the chair quickly, too quickly. "Th-that's not necessary." She told him as her vision blurred with dizziness. He stared at her in confusion. "I-I'm not taking your bed because I can't remember." She explained.

He sighed. "You can't really stop me." He added, not maliciously, more just pointing it out. It nearly sounded like he was making a joke, but his face was solum.

"I-I don't think it's right. I-If we are married then we can share the bed." She didn't want him kicked out of his own bed. "O-or I can take the spare room if you don't want me sleeping with you." She added chew her lip examining his face. She rubbed her temple feeling her head aching.

He frowned and leaned over her chair slightly in defeat. He flinched back suddenly like he had full intention to continue leaning to lay his head on her and just caught himself. "Fine."

She turned quickly as to not witness more of the hurt in his face.

She felt her chair move as he pulled her to the far corner and back the chair into it before opening the closet. She took the time to look around the room. A modern bed off the ground with neutral colored blankets that weren't made but also looked like it hadn't been slept recently. There was a clutter on the dresser where it seemed he grab things he needed in a haste. The story that played out in front of her was heartbreaking.

The furniture in the room was well taken care of but none of it looked new. It was all refurbished and painted, likely second hand then made to fit the room with care. She felt tears fill her eyes again. She placed her hands on the wheels and pushed herself the short distance to the bed with minor trouble and picked up the corner of the comforter with a raising suspicion.

Badly but lovingly stitched, she recognized her own work. She hiccuped and cover her mouth then she wasn't alone.

He kneeled beside the chair with a worried look of confusion setting the clothes he gathered down in her lap. "What's wrong?"

"I-I… don't remember making this." She sniffed wiping her cheeks quickly. She felt like a blubbering child.

"You recognize it?" He asked, covering her hand with his own.

"N-No, but I-I've never been good at stitching. I-It never stopped me from trying." She explained with another hiccup. It was made with the only stitch she knew how to do effectively, it was spaced with care but was still clearly not uniform.

He took a moment to lean his head down under her bang to see her tear streaked face. "You insisted on make it when we moved in. Told me that it was something your mother thought was important." He explained taking the cloth from her hand gently and replacing his hand where it had been.

She nodded. It was something sentimental, her mother had told her a fairy tale about making your marriage blanket and taking good care of it. She had always wanted to do it but feared it would be seen stupid and childish.

"I need to wash it, the sheets have collected dust since you've been in the hospital." He mumbled placing her hand on her clothes. Another thing she didn't recognize but very clearly was something she would wear. "I got something soft." He added looking down at the clothes and their hands.

She looked up into his black eyes they were deep with layers of pain and memories she desperately wanted to share, the arrogant child she once knew was now a devoted partner and she was hurting him. It was breaking her heart and she didn't even know him yet or rather again.

She curled her hands around the fabric. "A-Are you going to help me?" She asked feeling her face tinge. She knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't even stand.

"If you want, or you could be stubborn about it." He mumbled his joke with no amusement.

"I-I want help, please." She pierced her lip, shrinking into herself.

"You should have a proper bath as well." He noted, her cheeks inflamed. "I won't make you uncomfortable, you were skittish before." He scooped her out of the chair, lifting her easily. "You have lost weight."

She held lightly to him wondering if this was going to be as awkward as she thought. He handled her with care and seemed to be trying his hardest to keep himself at a distance that made no sense.

He easily changed rooms setting her on the shower stool before reaching over to fill the bath. A traditional bath, shower outside and soaking bath to itself.

"I'll stay behind you." Sasuke noted as he did just that.

She chanted to herself 'married, has already seen you naked' as her finger trembled to her buttons.

"I-I'm sorry you have to take care of me." She whispered as she hesitantly unbuttoned the hospital shirt.

"If it's any help we bathed together before." Not helpful, not at all. She blushed at the intimacy. "Maybe not." She heard actual amusement, she turned her head to see a slight smirk on his face. It was barely there but it was much better than the absolute depression she had seen so far. He liked embarrassing her.

"I-It's not." She squeaked.

"We've also had a honeymoon." His smirk got a little wider at her reddening face.

"I-I would have thought so." She shrank into her undressing.

"Bed's got some use to it too." He finally added. She felt faint suddenly she looked back at him begging him to stop with her wide eyes. "I'll stop." His eyes lighted. "You can learn all that again later." He said with an ever widening smirk.

She squeaked as she hit the last button.

"Sorry, that was the last one." She hoped the jokes were a good sign. She liked the distraction for the real problem.

* * *

He had been very gentle with her, she was stiff and needed physical therapy so washing her back and hair was impossible. He was sparing with his touch, never lingering to make her uncomfortable. He simply did what he needed to and set her in the tub. He sat with her mostly turned away and looked no lower than her face. He was really trying to make her feel comfortable with him.

Was she worthy of all this care?

She sat with her arms around her legs, it was more comfortable than laying back, not only because he was there but since she had been in a bed for so long.

"H-How did we meet?" She mumbled into her knees. "W-well after you came back." She added.

He leaned down resting his elbows on his knees and looking away from her. "It's not really a good story."

"I-I want to hear it anyway." She pressed lightly. "I-I want to know what I don't remember."

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	3. Chapter 3

He knew she was going to ask eventually. He could hope she would remember something while he told her but the doctors told him that it was unlikely.

He glanced over to his wife, she had her head laid to the side on her knees with her arms wrap comfortably around her pale legs. Her hair draped everywhere and floated in the water.

He expected her to reject him entirely when he brought her home, but now that he thought about it, if that was who she was he wouldn't have married her. They wouldn't have even been friends, he would likely be dead.

The little shy woman that had saved his life and rebuilt it from debris and dust didn't know who he was. He had nothing else anymore if she rejected him he wouldn't have handled it well at all.

He loved nothing else, all he did anymore was for her.

And he couldn't deny her her story despite it not being a romantic one his opinion.

"I actually insulted you the first time we meet in the village." He started.

* * *

 _He shoved his hands in his pockets and growled at the wind that was making him shiver. He didn't have a coat yet. He didn't have anything anymore. He had finished his task, learned the lies of his life, and yelled his lungs out already. He had been dragged back to the village by those that called him friends but didn't know him anymore. He didn't really have anything left._

 _The Uchiha compound was empty and cold waiting for its lone inheritor and he didn't want the damn ghost town. He found the smallest house he didn't recognize to live in._

 _And he didn't want to go back to it._

 _He wondered around the cold village and sulked. He knew he was sulking, he knew people knew, he just didn't care anymore._

 _He heard a soft voice directed at him, breaking him from his self-loathing. He fully intended to tell the fangirl off but when he turned he realized he recognized her._

 _"A-are you okay, Uchiha-san? Y-You look terribly cold." She repeated._

 _"What do you think." He growled at her._

 _"I-I think you're shivering." She told him with a frown and started to take off her scarf._

 _He frowned. "Keep it."_

 _"Y-You're cold." She told him offering it. "I-It's not much but please take it."_

 _"I don't need your charity." He glared deeply at her calm pale eyes._

 _"Th-Then I expect you to return it." She replied with a light smile and a tilt of her head._

 _He huffed at her taking the thick light colored violet scarf roughly and threw it around his neck, it still had a bit of warmth from her body._

 _"Y-You'll catch a cold out here." She added._

 _"I'm sure you are concerned." He mumbled sarcastically._

 _"I-I am." She contoured._

 _"Because of the idiot." He rolled his eyes._

 _"N-No. N-Naruto-kun has nothing to do with it." She blinked at him looking genuinely confused. She was a good liar_

 _"No more hero worship?" He asked with smug annoyance._

 _"W-We are just friends." She noted. "I-I hope to see him go far and I hope to be near to see it, but I don't want to be the one at his side anymore. I-It's not really my place." She noted her smile didn't look so pure and happy anymore._

 _"And what is?" He really wasn't interested in the answer._

 _"I-I don't seem to have one." A small sad smile washed over her face and he was hit annoyingly with a feeling of familiarity._

 _Poor little rich girl. "You have the Hyuuga."_

 _"N-No I haven't." She sighed pulling her coat closer. "M-Most aren't supposed to know, but I guess the Uchiha was similar in its ways." She started. "I-I won't be heir much longer, my sister will be replacing me and once that happens there won't be any need for me. N-Not that there was before."_

 _She glanced up at him and they meet in a shared miserable moment before she bowed her head slightly. "Pl-Please stay warm." She noted before hurrying off._

* * *

"M-My scarf?" She asked him after listening to his story.

He nodded. "I really didn't think much of the incident at first, but that's where it started."

"I-I wish I remembered." She whispered closing her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep in the tub." He told her with fake annoyance.

She let a shy smile spread. "I-I think I want to get out now."

* * *

"You usually do the cooking, but I can make rice without burning it now." He told her as he rolled her chair to the kitchen.

"I-I fine with just tea for now." She fiddled with the cloth of the unfamiliar sweater he gave her when she mentioned being cold. It was too big to be her own, but it was comfortable and she liked the light masculine smell that survived the wash. She wondered if he consciously picked his own sweater.

"That's another thing I can make." He nodded. "I have to clean out the fridge, I'm sure what was in there has gone bad."

"W-We can go grocery shopping." It felt weird talking so idly about mondaying things like what was in the cupboards, but what did she expect?

"Yeah." He sighed leaning on the table a bit.

"S-Sasuke-san?" She asked.

"Just Sasuke." He mumbled giving her his attention.

She paused and nodded. "S-Sasuke. Th-thank you." She pressed her lips to together slightly rolling the knit fabric in her fingers.

"For the sweater? You stole it regularly." He noted with a slight amusement.

"F-For keeping me." She whispered. She could feel the room go cold.

She didn't look up, but she heard what he had been holding clatter to counter as he made his way to kneeling in front of her chair.

"Don't. You stop that, now." He growled taking her hands looking up at her seriously.

She flinched and blinked at him surprised with the reaction, she hadn't expected him to be mad.

He looked directly into her eyes and his softened. "You don't know it now, but you are all I have. Even if you don't know me, I will keep you until you send me away." His eyes held rimmed tears, it was raw and overdue. "Just don't send me away." He whispered, lowering his face to her hands. She felt tears drip onto her skin and she to let her own fall.

"I-I won't." She promised to the stranger tightening her hands on his.

* * *

He sighed. "Rice and tea." He set in front of her. "How do you feel?"

"M-Much better than this morning." She answered truthfully. "I-It helps you've released tension as well." She added.

He nodded shortly though he didn't look embarrassed, though he looked much less pale. She wasn't sure what was a healthy color to him, but the sickly worry had been lifted with her promise and a good cry.

"Would you hate being left so I can go to the market before it closes?" He asked looking at the garbage now that he had cleaned out the bad food.

"I-I guess it would be trouble to take me." She had kinda wanted to see how else the village had changed.

"No." He told her quickly, she blinked at him wondering what the problem was. "Not trouble just…" He looked off to the side. "I know people will come up to ask you how you are and I want to keep you away from that until you at least started therapy." He glared at the floor and continued. "and there a few things we still need to talk about before it gets out that you don't remember me."

"L-Like?" She asked cautiously.

"Like." He sighed. "No one approved of our marriage. No one. Some accepted it, but then made it clear they didn't really approve either." She frowned seeing the point if they had disapproved when she could remember what would they say now that she had a 'clean slate'. That was horrible, but she knew he was right there would be someone to say it, and no, she didn't want to hear it. She had enough trouble dealing with the new life she wanted nothing to do with people skepticism of how they got here. "I can't and won't keep you in here forever." He promised with a frustrated ruffle to his hair he added. "They would think I'm keeping you held up against your will." She felt like there was a reason he said it like that, had he been accused of it before? "Just until you feel a bit better."

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Y-You're right." She nodded.

He gave her a relieved look. "Where do you want your chair?"

"A-Actually can I just have a nap? I-I would ask for a book but.." She twirled her fingers on the sweater.

He nodded. "Shouldn't try too hard to read with the concussion." He wheeled her to the bedroom and stopped at the vanity grabbing a hair tie and handing it to her.

She blinked, taking it and little rolling it between her fingers, oh. She pulled the still damp hair to the side and braided before he realized she had hesitated. She had usually tied it to the back when she went to bed, but she must always now that she shared the bed. He must be used to that habit.

Habits she didn't remember having.

He left her chair there and striped the bed and placed on another set of sheets and a spare comforter that look a bit more well made. "I'll wash these tomorrow." He took them out of the room and reappeared. He then lifted her easily without asking, not that she minded and sat her on the edge of the bed.

"Th-thank you, I'm sorry that I can't..." She tailed off when his face hardened.

"Stop apologizing, you have been taking care of me for far too long. I can do a bit of housework." He grumbled. "Take your nap. I'll wake you when I get back."

She nodded lay down and lifting her legs into place, he covered her and leaned down before straightening back up. He was going to kiss her. She frowned as he quickly left.

She was the cause of his misery.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	4. Chapter 4

He sighed setting the groceries on the counter then putting them away where she liked them to be, it was her kitchen. Everything in her reach, things they didn't use much was put where he could get it if she asked or she would crawled up on the damn counter.

He bought their usual stalking, though he realized on the way home, that most of these ingredients were for things he couldn't cook. Maybe she could tell him how she did it and he could botch it out. He missed her cooking. He hadn't eaten much more than take out and prepacked convince food for nearly a month.

He sighed. He missed all the little things she did when she was away, but he would trade them all for her just being here and alive, remembering him or not. Her self esteem was never high, and she probably didn't know how high he held her before. He would have to make sure she knew, he couldn't watch her not know how much she was cared for.

He had cried in front of her already, completely broke down, he had before, but she didn't remember. She had taken it well and it actually seemed to make her feel better, he had been a bit guarded since she woke up. He would have to fight the feeling to shut her out to protect her. She always told him she hated when he did that.

She had turned red at his teasing, she didn't shut down or reject him. Just got embarrassed, she was always so cute.

Everything in its place he started tea and placed one of her favorite pastries on a plate. It was pre packaged but something to make her feel a bit better add some sugar to her system.

He looked around the dust layered house and set in a note what she liked clean, before going to their room.

Still their room.

He leaned over her. She managed to look even calmer in her sleep, he resisted the urge to kiss her temple to wake her. She no longer gave him that kind of permission, he would have to earn it again. He rested a hand on her shoulder she woke almost instantly, always the light sleeper.

"Hmm?" She asked before blinking at him. He could see the full range of confusion to understanding run through her eyes before she settled on him and rubbed her eyes. "H-How was your errand?" She asked as he had her sit up.

"Only stopped by everyone and insulted twice." He joked dryly.

"Th-that horrible." She looked up in light horror.

"I was joking, sorry." He mumbled.

She shrunk into her chair realizing she should know that. He offered her hand and she took it, noting she did it without thinking. Was she remembering or was his trust and kindness of her making her trust him.

He tossed her arm over her shoulder, easily lifted her taking a brief look at the wheelchair and proceed out the door to set her in a chair at the counter. The Hinata he knew didn't like feeling like she couldn't do a thing for herself and that chair wouldn't help. She never refused a helping hand though.

He rounded the counter and leaned on it and huffed.

She picked up the tea sipping on it before she noticed the pastry. "C-Cinnamon roll?" She asked seeming surprised.

"Your favorite." He noted. "I like your recipe better."

"A-Am I allowed eating it." She wondered.

"You need to increase sugar, sodium, and calories, tell me a better way." He smiled lightly at her.

She smiled shy at him as she picked it up. He loved that smile. The smile she tried to hide because she thought her joy was in some way unwarranted or shameful, it made him want to give her the world.

She licked her fingers lightly to clear the cream and he turned his eyes away. Not the time to be turned on by a wife that doesn't remember sleeping with you.

He got her a napkin and she took it with a thank you before finishing her tea.

"I don't know how to cook." He admitted again.

She blinked at him before filling in the extra information. "I-Is there any way I could do it with your help?" She asked.

He felt a smile creep across his face and he rounded the counter to picker her up and set her up on it.

* * *

She curled up on the couch she didn't know with another cup of tea. Sasuke joined her and they briefly looked at each other.

"I want to cover some topics with you before we go to bed. Just so we know we are on the same page." He mumbled slowly.

She nodded.

"I came back because I was dragged back and didn't have the motivation to keep running. I didn't have anything left." He started. "My mission was done, I killed my brother. I learned that the massacre was a lie and he had been under orders of the village."

She covered her mouth him wide eyed. "I-I… that's horrible. H-How.. Why?" She started.

"We can talk about that later." He stopped her, she nodded filing the information. "I was miserable and I didn't care who knew. I was a lost case and everyone knew it so when you decide to care… no one liked it and everyone had an opinion." He mumbled glaring past her.

She took the pause and added. "I-I'm worried about that." She noted softly. His eyes examined her carefully. "I-If I made the decision to marry you it was because… I cared and I wanted to." She chewed her lip. "I-I didn't even consider the idea of leaving you when I realized we were married. I-It wouldn't be fair to you and… I didn't want to lose what I just didn't know I had." She whispered. "I-I don't want to be told I am wrong before I find out for myself." Her eyes filled with tears. "I-I don't want to go. I-I want to know who I married." She sniffed.

"I won't let them take you from me." He growled. She smiled through the tears and held out her hand hesitantly asking for physical comfort. He took it into his own without hesitant gripping it comfortably. She could see he need it as much as she did. They sat there like that for a while the silence was filled with shared comfort and discomfort before he started again. "You are basically disowned from the Hyuuga clan but have remained unseal because you handed your position down willingly and have caused no trouble, your sister used it as political fire. She will want to see you, and she can explain it." He paused to judge her expression. She nodded for him to continue. "As for our positions as ninjas… we have no real need for money, I am the sole inheritor of the Uchiha accounts, and I'm not terribly trusted even now so I usually refuse missions. This mission you were hurt on was actually your last serious mission, you were going to start teaching to stay in the village, because..."

He paused and he closed his eyes, his fingers gripped over her hand tightly trying to find wording. She searched her mind for reasons she would stop taking missions. "I-I'm pregnant?!" She asked hand flying to her stomach and started to gasp.

"No." He shot out his other hand out to her knee in comfort. She sighed quickly. "But… we were talking about it."

She chewed her lip looking over the pain, he wanted children? She wanted children? She wanted children with him?

"I-I..." She whimpered.

"It's not important right now." He told her, the looked was honest from what she could tell so she nodded.

"O-Okay..." She whispered shrinking.

He rubbed his thumb over her covered knee. "I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I don't care as long as it's what you want."

She felt her miserable face twitch a smile.

* * *

He wanted to hold her, to tell her everything was okay, but would she let him? It wasn't his place yet. She placed her hand over his on her knee as she made that face she did when she was thinking.

"We don't talk to Naruto and Sakura anymore, your cousin hates me, obviously, but will come to see you when he can sneak out, your team wants me dead. The bug master was willing to support your decisions, the dog does not." He listed off watching her eyes try to file the information. He could see her frustration as she tried to keep it straight. This concussion was really making her struggle. "Wait." He got up and came back with a pad of paper and pencil for her. "To help you remember what I tell you."

She blinked at before her eyes lit up and she took it opening it to the first page, titling it 'relationships' and writing down what she was just told in simple notes. He glanced over her neat handwriting and noticed she had written him on his on page along with 'husband' and 'kind' and then flipped the page to write the others leaving the rest of the space for further notes.

He continued when she looked up. "Your sensei supports you, doesn't like me, but asks you to babysit sometimes. The kid adores you." She smiled a bit she scribbled down the information. He thought what else was directly relevant.

"Wh-who's Hokage?" She asked looked down where Tsunade was written along with 'not Hokage'.

"Naruto." He told her simply she nodded briefly adding a note to his name.

"I-Ino-chan?" She asked.

He cringed. "Hates both of us." He ran through his head of the teams. "She married the guy who replaced me on team 7, might be pregnant, not sure. Shikamaru married the Kazekage's sister not long after, she live here now. Not sure what the last one does, think he's married now too." He stopped keeping tabs a long time ago.

"N-Nee-san's team?" She wondered.

"Lee loves everything, Tenten was on the list of the few who didn't have any strong opinion on me and supports your decisions, she didn't really care." Hinata nodded. "Am I missing anyone?"

"N-Not sure." She mumbled looking over the list rubbing her forehead.

"We can return to it." He noted standing up. "I know you took a short nap, but..."

"I-I can go to bed." She answered setting the notebook down.

* * *

Her head swam with new relationships mostly negative. She could look at it tomorrow. Sasuke had settled her on the bed before leaving the room to change. She curled around herself trying to clear the fog in her head.

Three years, gone, possibly forever. Everyone she knew hated her and those who didn't merely tolerated her. There was one person that cared, and she didn't even know why. She buried her face as she felt tears.

A hand slipped over her shoulder. "Hinata?" He asked carefully.

She had been crying all day, couldn't it just stop? "I-I..." She didn't know what to say he didn't know.

He sighed not annoyed, just as stressed as she was. He slid down into the bed and she felt a hesitant hand flatten over her side and paused. He was asking permission to hold her. She turned quickly and curled into his warmth and let tears fall silently as he wrapped his arms around her back protectively. The stranger she married thumbed over her back and breathed evenly calming and comforting her. The stranger that didn't get frustrated with her confusion and general uselessness.

She fell asleep on the stranger that loved her.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	5. Chapter 5

She had chosen to sleep curled up against him. Like she always had.

She didn't know him and yet she still trusted him so completely. Maybe it would be okay. He rolled the hair that had come loose from her braid between his fingers. He didn't usually wake up first. He was a heavy sleeper since he stopped running. He usually woke to light kisses to his face and the smell of food or the sound of her dropping something in the kitchen.

The healers told him she would sleep more often until the concussion had past and she gain back her weight.

He would ignore the sun coming in the window like she liked to wake to and tucked his head under the covers to give them both more sleep until she woke naturally.

Which she did eventually. "S-Sasuke? Wh-what time..." She asked lightly in a groggy voice followed by a gag. "I-I'm going to be sick." She mumbled covering her mouth. He grabbed the bin he kept by the bed and hand it to her. She sicked into it and he tucked the loose hair out of her face as she emptied her empty stomach.

"A-are you sure I'm not pregnant?" She asked panicked.

"It's just a symptom of the head injury." He confirmed taking the bin and getting out of bed to take her to the bathroom to rinse her mouth. At least she remember where she was and who he was when she woke up.

She spit, leaving her mouth now clean. "S-Sorry."

"You can't help it." He noted.

"Wh-what time is it?" She wondered.

"Afternoon." He took her to the kitchen and started tea.

"W-we slept in?" She asked looking around the brightly lit room.

"You'll need more sleep for a while." He reminded her setting her poorly made tea in front of her. "I don't mind having a few lazy days with you."

She played with the rim. "D-Do I get more of the story today?" She asked in a whisper.

"I don't see why not." He settled in the stool beside her. "We had seen each other a few times in passing, but never really had a reason to interact, I mainly just glared until you looked away, and I never had the scarf on me when I saw you. It just hung by the door, but you never asked for it. Then..."

* * *

 _He was a breath away from punching the irritating man that was taking great care in trying to piss him off. Inches from his face was a common villager who decided to corner him with the sole purpose of telling him how much he hated him and how he should not be in the village. This was only the third damn person today, this was just the first to get in his face and spit rather than cower if he so much as flinched in their direction._

 _He had simply gave the man a bored glare, the prick didn't need a reaction, and he didn't have the energy to give him one anyway. That was until the man decided it was okay to touch him. He jammed his pointy fingers into his shoulder to make a point and spit, then he found himself against the wall with the Sharingan inches from his face._

 _"S-Sasuke-san?" She asked softly from behind them. He barely turned his head to see the short woman blinking at him._

 _The man started spouting about being attacked, and she frowned._

 _"Pl-please put him down." She asked._

 _He glared at her and stepped back letting the man drop to his feet. The coward scrambled over to her and continued to whine._

 _"Y-You provoked him, he wouldn't have attacked you otherwise." She scolded in her soft, but oddly firm voice. Like a mother scolding a child, there was no need to raise her voice. "H-He has done nothing to you directly, I am sure, please leave him be."_

 _The man looked at her in surprise and scrambled back into his shop's back door leaving the two heirs in the alley._

 _"You should keep your nose out of things." He growled._

 _"Y-You don't have to fight the world alone, you know." She told him as her frown went from disappointment to worry._

 _"I'm not fighting anything, haven't you heard? I'm the nurtured Uchiha avenger. Won't hurt a fly because I'll end up out on of the village again, because you know I 'like' being drag back here." He rolled his eyes._

 _"I-If you want to leave why don't you?" She asked tucking her hands behind her. "Y-You aren't under house arrest."_

 _"Do you honestly think it would be that easy. You get sick of being chased after a while." He growled._

 _She blinked and her eyes morphed into absolute sadness as her mouth opened to say nothing._

 _He temper was triggered. She looked at him like drowning puppy. He huffed and turned away back out the alley._

* * *

She looked down into her cup. "Y-You had nowhere to run to, so why run." She whispered in understanding.

"Yeah, I realized that you figured that out when I got home." He left out the fact it made him so angry he put a whole in the wall.

"D-Do people still do that to you?" She asked looking up to him.

"Not so directly, I get the occasional whisper and I told you what the people we grew up with the thought of me." She frowned. "I told you this is not a happy story."

"I-I still want to hear it." She mumbled.

"So be it." He re-filled her cup and made a toasted sandwich hoping it wouldn't make her sick. "Next time I interacted with you, you physically broke up a fight."

* * *

 _"Come on you can't hide in that compound for the rest of your life, take the job!" The blond annoyance whined._

 _"I don't want your pity baby missions. I don't need the money. I don't want the work." He growled back at him turning to stop into his former best friend's face. "I want to be left alone! Is that really so hard to get through your thick head?"_

 _The two males stood at full height as they yelled at each other. "Why can't you just accept you're back now. You are home!"_

 _"Because I don't want to be here! This no home to me!" This fight had happened a dozen times in the last week it was nothing new, it was part of his irritating week._

 _"You're just not used to it yet." The bastard insisted._

 _"I'm used to it. I don't like it." He barked._

 _"Your such a drama queen." Naruto rolled his eyes with a dumb smile that said 'oh you'._

 _That did it._

 _Sasuke threw a punch, which lead to a full out fight in the middle of the street._

 _"St-Stop it!" Neither seemed to hear the plea from the soft voice until they both flew backward onto their backs. Sasuke felt the wind knocked out of him and both his shoulders were numb down to his fingers._

 _He looked up to Hinata in full stance with a deep mothering frown. "Y-You are in the middle of the village. I-If you must fight, do it where you can't hurt anyone." She scolded quietly looking between the two._

 _She stepped out of stance and head toward him first. He glared at her as hard as he could as she kneeled to his side and pressed her hand to his shoulders, to release him. "Can't you leave me alone?"_

 _"I-I'm sorry." Her face softened. "I-I don't mean to get involved. I-I just don't want anyone hurt." She whispered as she stood up._

 _He was thrown off by that, he was expecting a rebuttal or an 'it's your own fault'._

 _She gave Naruto back his feeling but seemed to make a point, not to help him up. In fact, instead of apologizing to him as well, she simply silently frowned at him._

 _"Pl-Please fight somewhere else." She said to the both of them before picking back up her shopping and head on her way. He watched her hair sway gently in the wind and dust and wonder what the hell had just happened._

* * *

"We didn't end up finishing that fight." He added. "I went home and lock myself there until I needed groceries."

"Y-You two used to be good friends." She mumbled.

"You're right, but I changed and he didn't understand that. He refused to let me be." He explained taking her plate and closing the jar of jam. She ended up eating quite a bit. Good sign, she went over the calorie count she was set for breakfast.

"I-I remember something like that starting to happening between me and him as well." She furrowed her brow trying to think.

"Yeah, you told me that's what was the breaking point for your admiration." Her face started to turn red, he felt a smirk come to his face. "Something about wanting something more serious and grounded." She shrank into her cup. "Looks like you were looking in the wrong direction when we were kids." He teased and she pouted at him.

"I-I don't find that funny." She whimpered trying not to smile at him. She was so cute when she was embarrassed.

"Yes, you do." He told her.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	6. Chapter 6

Close, but apart, it was how they sat no matter where they were. His wife was a cuddler, she liked to snuggle right up to him. That didn't change, because she didn't remember him, but she certainly not going to take the step and he was going to give her some time to just get used to him. She hadn't curled up to him at night again, but choose to sleep very close.

She would curl into the arm of the couch and talk to him and he would sit close as he could without touching her and would make a no comment if she ended up leaning a knee on him or brushing him with her shoulder. He kept within arm's reach when he sat her in the kitchen so she could cook.

Comfortable distance for both of them.

* * *

 _He was always nearby, it wasn't uncomfortable, in fact, she felt herself reaching for him before she asked a question or for help. She always stopped her hand short and blinked. It was odd to feel so familiar so quickly. It wasn't that she remember his presence, but his familiarity to her was comforting and really felt like he knew everything about her so she didn't have to be so held back. What held her back from fully relaxing was that she didn't know him._

 _All though, he might just be staying near because he knew she liked that, but the Sasuke she knew as a child hated to be touched, especially by women. So what was his comfort zone? What if she crossed it and he pushed her away, she didn't want him to feel like he needed to._

 _Maybe she should hear more of their story._

* * *

 _Sasuke heard Naruto's whining as he walked down the hall and it almost made him turn around. What made him stop was the soft response. "I-I don't think he will ever like it here if you keep fighting him."_

 _"Ow!" He squeaked. "He belongs here with us."_

 _"N-Naruto-kun he's clearly miserable and has made it clear he wants you to leave him alone to sort it himself. I-If he wants to be friends again, he will come to you." She told him and was answered with another yelp. "Wh-why didn't you get Sakura-chan. I-I'm not a trained healer."_

 _"She refused to heal anything I get from Sasuke now." He grumbled. "I know you won't do that."_

 _There was a silence, a dead silence. Sasuke couldn't even hear her coat ruffle for a moment. "N-Naruto-kun just please leave him be. I-I know your heart is in the right place, but he doesn't want it."_

 _"You're turning your back on him too?" Naruto asked clearly offended._

 _The silence again. "I-I think you missed the point." She hid the hurt from her voice, but it was clear what was going on and the idiot didn't even know he was pushing her buttons._

 _He was depending on her, but he didn't realize he was assuming a lot. He was assuming she would never oppose his opinion to the point she would stop helping, that she would always be right there telling him he was right. If he knew she had liked him, he was either an ass or just naive. Sasuke was leaning toward ass, but it was probably just naive. He didn't know he was assuming and using her kindness. He didn't know assuming she would never leave his side would hurt her. Typical of him. Then again he was assuming all of this himself, but he was smarter than the idiot._

 _Another loud yelp broke the silence and his thoughts. "Pl-Please try to give him at the very least some time. Y-You're only pushing him further away, and you are only hurting your relationship."_

 _He slipped down the hall as he heard the blond thank her and run off._

 _Sasuke fought himself. Go in, ask for help. His nose was broken. He wasn't going to the main hospital, he wasn't going to Sakura, he was hoping he could find a healer at this little clinic that would fix it and let him leave._

 _He sighed and knocked on the door. "C-Come in."_

 _He stepped in and watched her go through a range of confusion then to embarrassment and realization. "Y-You're nose..." She barely whispered, not stating the obvious that he had clearly heard what had been said or came at a ridiculously perfect time._

 _"That noticeable." He asked sarcastically._

 _"I-It's purple and sideways." She mumbled motioning for him to sit down. "Th-this will hurt."_

 _"I assume… ah!" She gave him no time to prepare just snapped it back into place. "The hell?" He growled._

 _"I-If I give you a warning it would hurt more." She gave a pained sorry smile as she put her hands back over his nose. "I-I'm not the best at this." She warned as his nose heated with her chakra._

 _He winced in pain as she refused the bone and the muscles around start healing. It felt like he had dripped hot oil up his nose._

 _"I-I'm sorry." She whispered as she worked. Her brow furrowing as she worked. When she released him he flinched back to hold his nose and she grabbed his wrists. "D-Don't touch it." Just a quickly she let him go._

 _That's when he noticed her hands, trying to focus on anything but the searing pain, they were dainty, but heavily calloused and scarred. This peaked his interest, gentle fist wasn't forceful it was about chakra control and precision, not physical force so it stricken him as odd her hand hands held such clear damage._

 _She took notice to his attention and promptly closed her hand with a tinge of red to her cheeks. She was embarrassed of the scars? What kind of ninja was this woman?_

 _"T-Try to be gentle with it for next could of days until the heat goes away, that's when the healing will be fully done." She did a discreet glance over him to make sure there was nothing else that needed her attention then scuttled to turn her back and return to the paperwork she had been doing._

 _"What are you even doing in a clinic?" He asked bluntly._

 _"I-I'm just doing some organizational work for the clan's health records." She explained. Right, top secret white eyes._

 _He nodded get up feeling the dizziness as he did, he sat promptly back down, noticing the her frown and glance as his eyes focused. "Y-You can rest there for a minute, I don't mind."_

 _He decided not to growl something antisocial at her in mind of his losing what little was in his stomach._

 _She went about her work until he felt fine to get up. She turned as he started to leave. "I-I'm not the very good or gentle, but if you want privacy and you ever need healing again, you can come to me." She didn't turn to face him but he could imagine the shy sad look on her face._

 _He gave a grunt in response and left as quickly as he could._

* * *

"H-He broke your nose?" She asked playing with the edge of the blanket the was draped over her curled knees.

"You seem more surprised now than when you fixed it." He smirked at her leaning toward her in amusement as she shrunk in her embarrassment.

"D-Did come back to be healed again?" She asked.

"Yeah, actually, a few times, you never said much just healed me, gave me a worried look, and sent me on my way. Then you start noticing things, and that's when you and Naruto started disagreeing more." He noted looking away from her eyes as he went back to his story.

* * *

 _He was down, energy, luck, and literally. He laid on the ground wind knocked out of him. He and Naruto had knocked each other around after another argument, and he didn't feel like getting up. He would when he found the motivation. Why though? What was the point, maybe if he just laid here and rotted he would be left with some peace?_

 _"S-Sasuke-san!?" There it was. He coughed and sat up to look at worried white eyes as they bolted over him looking for injuries. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat and was in training clothes she probably wasn't far and heard the last of the fight._

 _He ran his hands through his hair, ruffling the black mess. "One day you're not going to be so willing to patch me up." She collapsed to her knees and he groaned as she helped him pull his shirt off over his head._

 _"H-Hopefully after you stop fighting so much." She mumbled as she pulled her medipack out of the bag he had noticed she started carrying. Not standard issue, full of odd salves you couldn't buy and bandages that were more than you would keep on stock even for a student._

 _"Do you carry that everywhere now?" He winced as she started spreading the minty smelling cream on forming bruises._

 _"Y-Yes." She answered without hesitation._

 _He sighed and closed his eyes. Her fingers were always warm and left an odd feeling against his usually cold pale skin. Human contact that wasn't meant to hurt him, it was odd. He was always cold, it was early summer why was he cold? He had even opted out of his usual short sleeves or open shirts for a big black jacket, which was, he flicked his eyes around the grounds, over there._

 _She commented lightly on healing injuries from early in the week and what she would try for them, like the stubborn cut on his shoulder he kept opening. She started spreading the salve over his sore ribs when she paused. He groaned and looked up to see what wrong and saw the rim of her eyes redden as she looked at his skin a bit differently. He looked down to see what was wrong, nothing more than usually few bruises and cuts, a scrape or two._

 _"What?" He growled at her._

 _She flinched and went back to work without a word. She bit her lip as it started to slightly tremble._

 _She could be so irritating. "You're not good at that, just tell me." He didn't want to deal with a weepy woman._

 _"A-Are you eating?" She asked in a whisper._

 _Kinda, he ate… yesterday a bit, he popped a soldier pill once a day. He wanted to stay away from the store and other than his couple fights a week with Naruto which Naruto now called 'sparing' despite all of them being provoked, he didn't do much more than wandering around, lay in the shade where he couldn't be found. When he got back, he was too tired to eat. He just wanted to lay down all the time, though that could be due to the lack of eating. "Yeah."_

 _She looked up at him with her worried pale eyes and frowned, but didn't call him on his lie just continued to spread the goo on his apparently somewhat noticeably protruding ribs._

 _"Hey, I wasn't done yet!" They both turned to look at the blond he had apparently knocked back into the woods far enough it took this long to limp back. "Oh! Hinata-chan!"_

 _Hinata hands pause for a moment and her face twitched to hide her worried tears and frown. He had noticed her tolerance for the hyper blond getting less and less, but he hadn't seen them in the same room for a while. Might be something mildly interesting to watch._

 _"I'm done." Sasuke growled in annoyance. He was done three months ago. Find a new hobby._

 _He glanced at Hinata whose face had turned flat, passive, blank, the least amount of emotion he had seen her have. No worry, no embarrassment, no pointed sadness. She was done too. Very interesting._

 _Naruto plopped down beside them and start to chatter. "So what have you been up to? I couldn't find you last two weeks, had to bribe the clinic workers to heal me since Sakura-chan has them on order to leave me to fall to pieces." He gave a cheerful laugh and paid no attention to the lack of returned joy._

 _Hinata finished her minor healing and handed Sasuke back his shirt, she looked him the eye and frowned as she got up and moved to a blissfully unaware blond. He went to lift his arms to put his shirt back on and thought against it wincing._

 _"I-I have just been busy." She mumbled her excuse. Whether it was a lie or not was up to opinion. She had found the time to heal him, always dropped what she was doing, told him where to find her next. Too selfless, see what it got her, a shell of a man that only came to her because he had no other non-irritating option and a blond who didn't realize he was getting on her last nerve._

 _"They work you too hard, do I have to make an appointment to meet you for lunch?" He asked with a big dumb smile, Sasuke was getting back his will to punch him in the face again._

 _"M-my meals are all scheduled out for a while, sorry." She gave a glanced over to him and he frowned at her._

 _"Aww." Naruto whined leaning over and continuing to chat mindlessly. Before turning to him. "What about you?"_

 _"No." He answered promptly, he got up and picked up his discarded jacket._

 _"Why not, you're looking on the thin side anyway… OW! Hinata-chan?!" He cried and flinched from her hand._

 _"S-Sorry." She bowed her head and continued._

 _"No." He had given him enough unwarranted attention for the day._

 _"Come on." He whined._

 _"N-Naruto-kun, please." Hinata suddenly asked firmly. "L-Leave him be." She looked up at Naruto and he flinched. Whatever look she gave him, it had wiped that dumb smile from his face, maybe she could teach it to him._

 _She picked up her bag and head toward him, helped with his shirt and jacket before giving him a quiet goodbye and head off without another word._

 _"She was actually mad." Naruto mumbled rubbing a sore spot._

* * *

"Y-You weren't eating?" She asked in a mumble.

"No, I wasn't doing a lot to take care of myself, I stopped caring. I had no real will. I wasn't training, eating, drinking enough water. Just walking around, sleeping, or fighting with Naruto." She curled around her knees and looked at him with the same worried eyes she gave him then. Still, his ever concerned wife.

"You certainly weren't having that, but I'll get to that later. You're going to fall asleep on me." He was rewarded with a giggle and a bit of light to her pale eyes.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	7. Chapter 7

She buttoned her shirt with some issue and her hands were replaced promptly. She smiled at the ever vigilant husband.

"Your eyes bothering you?" He asked as he finished, just the right amount of buttons at her collarbone.

"B-Bit dizzy." She admitted.

"Hopefully they can do something about that with these treatments." A few days to rest and gather her weight and she could now start her treatments.

"D-Do I get the next part of the story today?" She asked with a smile.

"If you behave for the doctor." He smirked. She giggled she was having a hard time imagining the fowl-tempered man he described himself as when he was being so sweet. "Sweater, mine or yours?" He asked moving back into their shared closet.

"I-I can't hog all your clothes." She replied tucking her hair out of the collar of the shirt.

"What's mine is yours." He pulled out one of his sweaters, dark colored, much too big and tossed it to her.

She put it on as he dug out another for himself.

* * *

She puked again. "Sorry Hinata-chan I know it's not pleasant." Sakura sighed holding the bucket and her hair back.

"I-If it helps ultimately, I don't mind." She coughed and tried to smile.

"Here." Sakura handed her the cloth to wipe her mouth and went back to healing.

Hinata chewed her lip and finally said what was on her mind. "W-We aren't friends anymore." Sakura all but death-glared at Sasuke when they entered the room, she snapped at him to wait in the waiting room.

"He told you that, did he? Well, you don't remember that so I can't hold that against you can I." She smiled, but it was hurt.

"Th-there is a reason for it though right?" Hinata played with her rings mindlessly.

"We can talk about it some other time when you're clearer. You'll be foggy for a while, so don't… don't be so trusting until you can think straight." Hinata took the point and might get her answer. It was entirely Sasuke.

* * *

"She will need some sleep after these treatments and make sure she eats even if it comes back up in an hour." Sakura told him coldly barely looking in his direction. "And if you keep feeling dizzy and weak maybe we will keep the chair a bit longer, hmm?" She gave Hinata a light smile.

"Thank you." He mumbled turning her chair out the hall. Hinata frowned up at him as they got down the street.

His face was stiff, focused, angry, but he was trying to keep a level head.

"Y-You okay?" She asked softly as she could not wanting to make it worse.

He flinched and purpose straightened his face and closed his eyes stopping. "Yeah."

"...T-tell me more of the story?" She asked.

He looked at her and the edges of his face softened a bit as he nodded.

* * *

 _A knock on the door woke him up, he groaned and tossed himself off the rickety couch to tell whoever it was to find someone else to bother._

 _He opened the with a slam and received a squeak. He stared into frighted pale eyes and traveled down to what she was holding._

 _"Really?" He groaned leaving the door open as he collapsed back on the couch and rubbed his hand through his growing out hair._

 _She stepped in and set the massive pot and her bag down on the dusty counter. "Y-You need to eat something if you keep fighting, you can't keep this up. I-It's something you could heat for the next couple days." She fluttered around the kitchen. She cleaned a dusty bowl and filled it. His musky kitchen suddenly smelled delicious and he was made very aware of his stomach._

 _She brought him the bowl and offered it to him. "Th-think of it as continued treatment for your injuries." His stomach wasn't going to let him reject her. He took the bowl and chopsticks and dug into the what looked and tasted like a beef and potato stew over rice._

 _She brought him water after failing to find a kettle. He watched her tuck away the stew and rice in his barely working ancient fridge, before washing the dust from his hands and just like that, with a sorry and goodbye she was gone, but that scarf was still left by the door._

* * *

"And you did that once every week, thought the food should have only lasted half that, but I never finished it when you brought more." He picked her up and set her on the couch. "We didn't really talk about it, you just showed up with food and took it away, washed the dishes I left in the sink, no payment, you never asked I never offered." He moved to the kitchen and started tea.

"Y-You were okay with it?" She wondered.

"If I asked you would have stopped, I knew with you I had an option to have you stop coming. That made it much less irritating than what anyone else had tried to force." She nodded. "You started to avoid Naruto like the plague and that's when others start noticing."

* * *

 _He noticed her looking at a list and holding a basket, he knew what she was shopping for immediately. She certainly didn't need to shop for herself. He looked back the way he came and ruffled his hair with an annoyed sigh heading up behind her glancing over her shoulder. "Do you have tomatoes on that list of yours?" She squeaked dropping the list and her basket turning to him and sighing put her hand over her chest._

 _"S-Sasuke-san!" She huffed bending over to pick up her list, he picked up the basket. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked looking up and down the empty side street._

 _"What do I always do?" He shrugged putting his hands in his pockets leaving the basket dangle on his wrist._

 _She frowned and looked at her list as a distraction. "Y-You like tomatoes?" She asked folding the note over and looking up with a bit of lightness to her eyes._

 _"And I hate sugar, so stop bringing those things with the glaze." He headed forward toward the shops._

 _She blinked in followed. "C-Cinnamon rolls?" She asked catching up with him. "I-I love them." She added looked forward, then back up at him just as quickly noticing what he was doing and smiled._

 _He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, she didn't say a word._

* * *

"Y-You said you liked my recipe." She blinked.

"I got used to a bit of sugar." He noted. "And you don't glaze mine."

"D-Did someone say something at the shops?" She asked taking the tea he handed her.

"You could say that." He tilted his head down to drink his own.

* * *

 _They shopped idly for about an hour receiving looks and double takes as they went, she didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to care, he just didn't care. Most of the hour was taken up as she filtered out ingredients and added new ones with what seemed to be genuine interest, seeming just happy that he was showing interest in his diet. "Yeah, and lay off what every that berry stuff is." He mumbled readjusted the ever heavier basket._

 _She giggled looking up at him with a light in her eyes he hadn't really noticed before. "I-It was jellied blackberries and cream. I-I will take out all unnecessary sweets out." She promised with a smile._

 _"Hinata-chan?" They both turned to one of his worst nightmares. "You're shopping again, don't the feed you in the compound?" Sakura laughed a little too deliberately glancing up at him with a sharp gaze and back down at her._

 _"O-Oh um." The little woman could feel the tension and was looking for the most peaceful way out. "I-I like cooking." She excused, lightly trying to take her basket knowing it was going to be the next reason of tension._

 _He refused her locking eyes on the pinkett._

 _Hinata fidgeted under the taller woman's gaze and tight smile. "S-Sasuke-san is helping."_

 _"Can we talk for a minute?" She suggested._

 _That's when he felt the mood shift, he shifted from his glare at this former teammate to look at her suddenly flat face. "M-Maybe later." She said firmly._

 _Sakura blinked at her, but nodded. "Well, then, see you tonight maybe?" She smiled hopefully. "Come by for dinner?"_

 _Hinata kept a flat face, but her eyes fluttered to him searching for a no and his conscious and temper got the better of him. "She's having dinner with me." He told as he purposely readjusting the basket._

 _"Oh, how sweet of her. Always helping, even when it's not deserved." She noted. "Well, see you later we can have lunch sometime." She waved and ran off._

* * *

"S-Sakura-chan was that mean?" She frowned.

"She was that mad. She had reason, I never returned her feelings, had tried to kill her, she finally found me as lost cause and then when I came back I wanted nothing to do with me and warned all who still thought they had a chance." He had been glad for that. "You could call it a bit bitter, but she had a right to be."

"I-I remember her arguing with Naruto-kun about it once, before all this. She said that it was a lost cause, that you weren't you anymore." She hesitantly glanced at him.

"She was right, I wasn't the same. I had done everything I set my life on, after that, it lost the purpose." He held back a shrug he knew she could see through it. He dropped his shoulders and set down his cup sitting closer. "But you saw that."

"I-It sounds like I was just being nice and not letting you kill yourself." He cringed. She blinked and shrank a bit.

"Yeah, you were, but you did it because somehow in the shell you saw something savable." She strained back up a bit letting the closeness of their faces pass. "Thank you."

"I-I don't remember it." She looked down.

"Doesn't matter, you put up with an ass and kept him alive long enough to make yourself a husband. Not remembering it doesn't mean I can't be thankful for you." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She turned pink and smiled.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	8. Chapter 8

She fell asleep on the couch, he covered her up and took the dishes. He paused remembering when they got this set. She had seen it in a shop that sold second hand junk, the set was missing most it's cups and the little cream pitcher, but his new wife took one look at it and had deemed it perfect for them. Three cups, a teapot, and sugar bowl set on the counter, would she ever look at it the same? Would they find new things and make new memories? Would she find he wasn't worth it at some point of the story?

He didn't have answers, he never had answers. She was the one with answers.

She curled tighter on the couch burying herself in the cushions a bit more and he found he didn't care too much right now. She was still here.

* * *

She felt sick she looked around with room spinning and gagged. She felt her hair moved back and her body tipped and she sicked in the bucket that was brought to her face.

"S-Sorry." She mumbled.

"You can't help it." He rubbed her back as she continued to gag in to bucket.

She set the bucket down and lay her head back to breath carefully. "C-Can we go outside?"

"Yeah." He scooped her up tucking the blanket under her and took her out to the porch.

She quickly took a breath in of the clear air and pushed it out a few times before she could feel the uncomfortable blood that ran to her face clear.

A light pass of a hand strayed over the back of her head flattening her hair. She sighed and fully leaned on him closing her eyes to will away the nausea.

"D-Did I have lunch with Sakura-chan?" She asked trying to think about anything but how dizzy she was.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered curling his arm around her to support hers setting the had flat on the porch beside her.

"H-How did it go?"

* * *

 _He wasn't expecting to see her again so soon after she had made dinner for him in his house. Which had been rather uneventful, he sulked at the counter while she tried to find the proper utensils to cook with which he found mildly amusing and they ate in an odd silence that wasn't horribly uncomfortable but wasn't at all familiar._

 _So the next day, he was ready once again at his door to tell who ever was at it to jump of the Hokage mountain, when he saw the small woman with her head down staring at a box as hard as she could._

 _"Hinata?" He asked with a frown._

 _"I-I made seasoned tomatoes." She mumbled not looking up, she held up the container out to him offering it._

 _He stared at her with utter confusion. She looked like she had been drowned. It was raining, she was drenched, her hair stuck to everything it could cling to, her coat looked like it had weighing her down or was she slumping her shoulders, and of what he could see of her face, was pale and red from the cold. He honestly didn't understand what compelled her to walk here in the rain without an umbrella or at all, it had been raining all day._

 _He opened his mouth to ask, but just sighed. "Go dry off." He opened the door and stepped aside._

 _Once she was suitably dry she returned looking a little less drowned, but she still wasn't looking him in the eye._

 _"Do I ask the occasion?" He asked lifting the container he had dried off filled almost too much with what looked like diced tomatoes in olive oil and spices._

 _She opened her mouth and sighed closing it again. "I-I think you are being treated unfairly because of what people remember you as and what people perceive as your situation."_

 _"So you brought me food?" He tried to make a joke, but she started to tear. He was making it worse wasn't he?_

 _She bowed her head. "I-I'm sorry, but by trying to be impartial, but I have only seemed to make it worse."_

 _Okay now he was lost. "What?"_

 _"S-Sakura-chan took me to lunch." She clearly meant dragged. "Sh-She made it clear that she did not like my decision to spend any amount of time on you no matter the reason." She huffed lightly. "I-I refused to tell her why I was shopping with you, it's really not important." She frowned flicking her eyes up showing her true reason, she didn't want to let on he was letting go of his health. She had more interest in his pride then he did anymore. Though by not telling her she was worried about his weight might have opened a nasty door on her. He didn't care what people thought anymore, but she had a reputation still right? Or did she not care about that either? "Sh-she has a strong opinion about you that I do not care to share, and I think is from a deep place of pain and the past." She was dancing around fowl things Sakura had said about him. He was sure, choice swears that would make Kakashi tut her and the words monster or murder was likely sprinkled into the conversation. "I-I left in mind that you were being judged unfairly by your past and desire to not patch burnt bridges." She frown and her cheeks turned red. "S-So yes I made you food."_

 _He blinked in silence for a moment and snorted. She was ridiculous, she had been told off by her friend and all she could think about was making up for something she hadn't done. Was she a real person?_

 _She stared at her lap in a mixture of offended, depressed, and slightly embarrassed. He looked her damp form over once more before looked down at the dish opening it, it smelled amazing. "You know if you going to make me something every time the world deals me shit you'll make me a different kind of worrying weight."_

 _She looked up processing his joke as he began to eat from the box and her face lighten entirely as she started to laugh._

* * *

"S-So we simply disagreed?" She asked scanning the small garden.

"When you calmed down you insisted she meant no harm by it and simply didn't want you to get hurt as well." He sighed. "I will spare you of my choice words on the subject, we will say I didn't agree"

She nodded.

"That was just the first major incident."

* * *

 _"Not today, dobe." Sasuke grumbled trying to pass the moron who was trying to pick another fight._

 _"Come on, do something anything! You haven't done anything since you came back." He whined._

 _"Well then maybe I should just leave." He grumbled._

 _"Please do." They both turned to Sakura's frown and hand on her hip, if she was trying to be her teacher she was missing the intimidating part. "And leave Hinata alone. She's to kind to see what you have become."_

 _"She hangs around me, I don't encouraging it." He shrugged._

 _"Your using her, and so are you." She pointed at Naruto. "You get injuries in dumb fights you deserve to suffer through them, stop going to Hinata simply because she won't tell you no."_

 _"She doesn't mind!" The dobe contered._

 _He kept his mouth shut and kept walking._

 _"Hey Sasuke where are you going?" The dobe wailed trying to follow him but was quickly caught by the back of his shirt by Sakura._

 _"No you don't, leave him to mope." Sakura drug in the other direction, he could almost thank her._

* * *

"D-Did I keep causing you trouble?" She asked. 

He frowned at her. "Don't look at it like that, you didn't know about that part or what else they said to me unless you never mentioned."

* * *

 _She started coming by more, usually to cook him a meal for the day, longer when she wasn't busy and he knew she would keep coming until he threw her out. Which is why he never said a word, she was arguably the least irritating person in town and as long as he would eat, she would cook. His mind nagged a him the he was some charity case, but at this point he didn't really care he was going insane with only hostile human interaction, sue him for wanting someone who didn't hate him around that wasn't also trying to have his children._

 _He did start to notice something though, her coming by more didn't seem to be solely for him. He noticed the longer and longer stays when she started to ask if she was bothering him to the frequency the asking was doing more harm than her presence._

 _She was avoiding something, he waited three whole weeks before it was blatant enough and nagging enough to ask the question. "You are always here." He noted to her._

 _She frown setting down her spoon. "S-Sorry I can leave and just leave the meals once a week." She said too quickly, could she just come out and say it._

 _He groaned laying his head in his arm at the table. "Don't do that." He motioned at her sudden panic._

 _"S-Sorry." She fiddle with oven mitt._

 _"Why?" He asked firmly._

 _She took a deep breath. "I much prefer it here to my home with the change in heir, I'm sorry if my presence is a bit imposing but when I am in town my friends have very choice topics that I am not interested in visiting again. I-I have tried my best not to be rude and I was hoping staying away from both would let them pass with time."_

 _"So you're hiding here?" She shrank, he snorted. "You could have just hid in one the other houses, you think I would kick you out if I found you hiding? You don't have to cook all day for an excuse."_

 _She frown at him looking up. "I-I like cooking." She didn't look offended, there was something else she was trying to say._

 _He gave her an annoyed frown._

 _She frowned more. "I-I like spending time here."_

 _"You can't honestly tell me you are here because you like being around me?" He asked with a roll of his eyes._

 _"Y-Yes, I can." She looked away with pout._

 _"Tch." He puffed. "Well don't blame me when you get sick of me."_

***TheUnstableLiz***

*I want to make it clear that I have no issue with Sakura or Naruto or anyone else who is angry with Hinata and Sasuke. I am not bashing. They all have real world, completely reasonable reasons to why they are mad and they will be addressed. Life doesn't have alway have villains, sometimes is just misunderstandings, personal tragedy, and drama.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	9. Chapter 9

She stretched and blinked at the light in the window, it was too bright, she curled her head back under the covers.

"Hmm?" Sasuke mumbled groggily, clearly not awake turning curling arm around her back tucking her into his chest.

She sighed. He had done so without thinking about. This answered her comfort zone question. She snuggled her nose into her husband's shoulder and went back to sleep. She would ask for more story in the morning.

* * *

 _"I-I'll be away on missions for a while. Pl-Please eat and try not to be so reckless." She mumbled stocking his kitchen._

 _"I'll just hide in here." He mumbled from his seat. "And eat." He added when she glanced up at him._

 _She gave a slight smile._

* * *

"But that's when it got noticeably bad." He told her, she blinked at him as he frowned. Her hair was tugged up in a bun to keep it out of the bath water. "I stayed in, and didn't really take care of myself, I ate when I got too hungry but not really enough. When I did go out it was just to remind me what was thought of me. I didn't care what people thought of me, but without the idle distraction of someone who wasn't completely hostile, I got... mentally unstable."

She frowned at him her eye searching his rigid body, this wasn't easy to talk about. "I started back up with the fights just to have something to do, ignored my degrading body, stared at the ceiling until I started to go insane." He sighed. "And I started to ask why I still tried and..."

She covered her mouth and teared as he continued his story.

* * *

 _Hinata tucked herself in the door when he didn't answer setting the pot on the counter. She blinked at him on the couch as he half looked at her before rolling over._

 _"S-Sasuke-san? Y-You okay?" She asked, he could hear her quiet step approach him and lightly place her hand on his forehead. He swatted at her hand. She didn't flinch just hovered back a bit looking him over._

 _"Go away." He mumbled, burying his face in the couch cushion._

 _He could feel her frown, he didn't have the energy to care. The air shift as she fidgeted, before finally covering him up and leaving._

* * *

 _She didn't stop coming back though, she seemed to know that he was falling apart. She made him eat at least one bowl in front of her before going back on her way, he knew if she was around she would drag him back up and eat more but with her missions she was not there to force him to live. So what was he living for? The only thing keeping him alive was a woman that was simply too kind to let him die._

 _He knew he was killing himself. It was going to be slow and agonizing, but what better did he have to do._

 _"S-Sasuke-san?" She pulled him to sit. "Pl-please, you're getting sick, you need to get up and move around." She tried as she handed him his bowl. He stared at it._

 _"Why do you keep coming. You don't benefit from this." He mumbled lazily eating what he could stomach._

 _"I-I'm only bringing food." She pointed out._

* * *

His wife let tears pour down her face silently listening intently watching him with a broken heart, the same look she looked at him back then, he felt sick retelling this part of his life she needed to hear it.

* * *

 _Then there was a the time she was gone for nearly three weeks, he thought, the days were running together, he didn't hear her come in. He didn't even wake up until she shook him._

 _He was confused why she was crying. "S-Sasuke-san?! I-I am taking you to the hospital." She told him._

 _He tried to fight her but he barely pushed her shoulder and she picked him up. Had he lost that much weight?_

 _"No." He grumbled trying to get loose._

 _"Y-You're very sick, you're going to die at the rate." She gave in putting him back on the couch holding head up so he would look at her._

 _"Let me." His eye barely slid up to see her tear-streaked face. "Why do you care."_

 _"Y-You can't throw your life so easily." She whimpered._

 _"Easily? You think this is easy!" He sounded weak he could hear it._

 _"G-Giving up? Y-Yeah. I-It's easy. Y-You're tossing what you have left out because you were wronged. Y-You have lived through a war, you could rival the next Hokage, and you finished your goal. D-Don't give up because there is nothing else to do. M-Make a new one, you can't just give up." She whimpered with an odd firmness at him trying to keep him in focus._

 _"Watch me." He closed his eyes and she slapped the side of his face lightly to keep him awake._

 _"E-eat, take a bath, then tell me you are ready to give up."_

* * *

He curled an arm around his weeping wife wrapped in a towel and she dug her face into his shoulder. "We're almost done."

* * *

 _"If you keep feeding me I am going to pop." He grumbled as she handed him another bowl. She said nothing. She had forced him into the shower and made sure he didn't drown, made him shave. She sat him down, cut his hair for him and ruffled it into place, shorter than he had ever had it, but it was practical. He almost looked normal. "Why the hell are you so pushy today anyway." He mumbled._

 _She turned giving him the stern yet still oddly soft look she had turned his way, but said nothing._

 _"You're losing your position." He remembered leaning back._

 _"I-I have been fighting for my birthright for years, only to be told that I was never going to be allowed to keep my position. I-I have to step down or lose my vision entirely." She looked down at her hands._

 _"How can they do that." He asked confused and sudden rage. Would the crazy clan really blind their heir, not just seal, but blind._

 _"I-I'm not strong enough to fight them or run if I wanted to, I will take the seal either way. I-If they have to force it they will take my blood limit and my sight." Her eyes brimmed with tears. "I-I was threatened before I went on my mission."_

 _"What the hell kind of bastards..." He growled._

 _"Th-they are sick of waiting for their strong heir." She whispered. "I-I'm just in the way." She sniffed then her tone got more harsh. "B-But I'm not going to give up!" She told him pointedly. "I-I will take the seal and I will help my sister form a better next generation and maybe she can make a better future for the clan."_

 _His bowl was half empty and forgotten, he was beyond full anyway. He glanced at her tear streaked face. He sighed rubbing his face. She was dumbly selfless. She couldn't give up and she couldn't let him either._

 _She would be the only one to miss him._

 _She fidgeted with her hands, he noticed the callous again, had a fleeting memory of a little girl his age striking a tree till her hands were bloody and she couldn't see through tears. He hadn't even given her thought at the time. He leaned forward taking one of them flipping it palm up and glaring at the self-inflicted scars, on her overworked hands._

 _She was right, he wasn't the only one who was miserable, but he was the only one who had given up. It may just be the sugar coursing back through him from his first meal in a week but he was sick with himself._

 _She said nothing just watch him stare at her battered fingers._

 _"Not going to give up on me are you?" He asked._

 _She paused chewing her lip before looking him in the eyes. "I-I will if you tell me to leave right now."_

 _He looked back at the annoying purity she had in her pale eyes. She would give up if he asked, giving him the one option his 'best friend' wouldn't, he could die in peace._

 _"Stay."_

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	10. Chapter 10

She slept soundly under his arm, he lightly kissed her head careful not wake her. She cried her heart out at his more miserable moments. He could only imagine what she was hiding before at that very moment she had found him letting himself die. He couldn't remember the moment he gave up, but he dug his way back out with her hand clenched tightly to him and she needed to know what she did for him, after her nap.

* * *

 _He was going to prove he could still live. He didn't know what he was going to do with the new life, but he was going to live._

 _She, on the other hand, started to look worse. She didn't hide it, she came to him to stop hiding how miserable she was feeling. She told him what she could about what her family had made her do over the years to 'prove herself' she only ever barely passed their tests with the help of her cousin trying to keep her head above it all._

 _Her sister was starting to realize that they were being purposely pent against each other and was feeling remorse but it was too late. All they could do now was patch their personal relationship._

 _She would let out her frustration with fidgeting, pacing, and wringing her hands until they were raw. She would end it all with a few tears and apology. He would sit and listen and comment coldly about the Hyuuga's treatment, but what really made her light up was when she noticed he gained a pound back or she could notice the effects of restarting his training, or he told her Naruto came by and he simply sent him away._

 _That was his new drive, he didn't have anything else to work for so he would ignore the codependence until he found something better._

* * *

 _She giggled as he flinched. "Y-You should know better, it's just a little sprain from overworking it."_

 _He frowned digging his face into his arm to hide his embarrassment. He had hurt himself doing children's training._

 _"St-starting from scratch means stretching properly, you're not in the shape to jump into action." She reminded him._

 _"Yeah, I get it." He grumbled._

 _Her eyes lit up with amusement at his childishness._

 _"Y-You are doing much better though, your muscles are recovering better than I thought they would." She told him finishing her minor healing on the pulled muscles._

 _"You look better." He noted not looking at her._

 _"M-My sister went on a rampage today. Sh-She wants to stop my sealing, Neji-nii-san let it slip that they threatened to blind me. I-It's nice to know she cares, though I don't think it will go over well if she brings it to the council." She smiled warmly helping him sit up._

 _He rolled his shoulders. "Well, if you were a clan and their favored heir threaten outing information like treating one of their own with blindness to get what they wanted." He shrugged._

 _"M-Maybe, as far as the village knows, I will be stepping down peacefully." She tilted head to the side prodding his shoulder._

 _"I'm head of my clan, not all that fun." He shrugged and smirked as she touched his shoulder more lightly._

* * *

"I-I feel like the therapy is only making the nausea worse." Hinata mumbled pulling her head from the bucket.

"Trust the doctors." He mumbled rubbing her back.

"I-I know it will get better, it just feels worse." She sighed laying back.

"You still look adorable." He smirked tucking her tangled hair out of the way.

She closed her eyes, turning red.

"Bath?" She nodded.

* * *

She laid her head back as she washed her hair.

"At least you're waking motor processes." He noted as he handed her things out of her reach.

She chewed on her lip and glance back him as she rinsed her hair. He kept his eyes on her shoulders. She opened her mouth and forced out what she was thinking before she could overthink it.

"Y-You should wash up too." She squeaked. She frowned, she made it sound like he hadn't been, that's not what she meant.

He looked at her for a second before a smirk spread over his face. "You sure?"

"I-It waste the water if we are bathing separately." She faulted back on looking forward.

"Okay." She sighed as he agreed. He helped her into the tub before he undressed and washed. She kept her eyes averted and curled into her knees once more.

"H-How did we start… dating?" She mumbled.

"You're getting impatient with the story aren't you?" He mused as he joined her. She felt the water level rise with the addition of his body mass.

* * *

 _"Get lost moron, not fighting with you anymore. I'm done. You won." He tried to flick the hand off his shoulder. He couldn't fight him right now if he wanted to._

 _"You were gone for weeks I didn't see you out. You didn't answer your door, anytime I came by you were sleeping. You look thin. Are you okay?" Yeah, now he notices._

 _"Fine, just done with fighting. I don't want a job, I have money. I don't want new-old friends, I've got all I need." He mumbled._

 _He was actually on his way home with the groceries hanging from his arm. Hinata was making him cinnamon rolls with will less sugar and no glaze. Which he was rather sure was just cinnamon bread, she thought otherwise and insisted, trying to get him to like her favorite dish, she was going to find out the hard way he hated sweets._

 _"Sakara-chan hasn't seen Hinata around, and she… runs off on me." Naruto mumbled rubbing the back of his head. "How's she doing?"_

 _Sasuke looked over seeing the first sigh the blond was going to not force him into a fight and sighed. "She's fine. Tell Sakura to leave the girl alone, she got other things to worry about."_

 _"Why? What's going on?" He asked taking a step ahead so he could turn to walk backward._

 _"Clan stuff." He shrugged. "She just doesn't need shit from the village noseyest nurse added on."_

 _"Hey, don't insult Sakura-chan..." Naruto started. "I mean, I guess she's harsh but..."_

 _Sasuke sighed. "Hinata is honestly more stubborn than you think, she will just be quiet about it."_

 _"I'll mention it." Naruto mumbled. "Are you really okay? You were getting on the ragged side for awhile."_

 _"I'm fine now." He nodded turning the corner leaving the blond behind._

* * *

"N-No." She giggled at his confusion. "N-No, that one is a weed." She pointed as she turned back to picking her herbs.

"This is why you shouldn't have left me with the wretched plants." He grumbled. "I told you I would kill them if I did this." He grumbled pulling the right stem.

"I-I'm sure I trusted you could do it, even if I might have been wrong." She assured filling the basket with ripe plants.

"Yeah, you trusted me to not to punch your cousin too." He mumbled.

"Wh-what?" She blinked.

* * *

 _She came in with a particularly large container, he knew something was wrong. She had her eyes down on it as she unpacked its contents in his kitchen, that had really become her kitchen._

 _"What happened?" He asked looking over the contents, she was making sweets. Something about her then._

 _"C-Council." She mumbled dumping ingredients in the mixing bowl with an unsettling calmness._

 _"Okay." He noted watching her slowly but surely make form a dough and knead it with a deliberate speed, she cover the bowl to raise and he dropped off his stool. "Come with me."_

 _She blinked at him, dropping from her controlled state, following him out the back the house with curiosity. He yanked off his long sleeve shirt tossing it and taking a stance._

 _She blinked looking over his stance with confusion. "I-I can't fight you, I don't have that kind of skill."_

 _"I haven't done more than self-training since I started gaining the weight back. If you have a chance, it's now." He urged._

 _She fidgeted and sighed taking off her jacket setting it with his discarded overshirt then taking her stiff Hyuga stance._

 _He lunged staying just out of range of her hands, if he didn't get hit, he didn't have to worry about the force. He moved in a non-pattern around her, never striking more than to distract her, making her huff. "S-Sasuke-san I don't need target training." She continued to strike at him missing only by a hair._

 _He smirked at her and her brow furrowed. She took a hard strike for his shoulder. He slipped behind her, caught her arm tucked it behind her and forced her leg forward, forcing her to catch herself with her free forearm as they both fell forward._

 _She huffed in frustration, bucking back on him. He quickly moved to mocking his hands in the air in a surrender with a smirk. The veins on the side of her face pulsed and she jerked forward. He had pissed her off, and he wasn't quick enough. She slammed a hand in his chest slamming him into the ground. "I-I don't like this game!" She squeaked at him as he bounced on the ground._

 _He coughed holding his numbing ribs. "Feel better?"_

 _She blinked, dropping her hands and staring at him._

 _Her eye filled with tears and she dropped to her knees by his side releasing the numb sensation. He forced a barely feeling arm around her shoulders and she gladly buried her face in the fabric over his shoulder._

* * *

"T-Turn down the burner." She pointed.

He quickly finished pushing her wheelchair to the side and reached over fixing the temperature and looked back. "I'm going to burn everything if you put me in charge of the stove."

She giggled at his frustration as she continued to chop vegetables. "Th-the sword by the door is yours, right? H-Have you tried knife work?"

"If the recipe call for a potato, it's going in." He mumbled. "Whole."

"H-How did you survive all those years out of the village?" She giggled.

"Soldier pills and dumb teammates that were infatuated with me." Her smile dropped. "It was a joke."

She pouted. "I-It's not funny."

"Yes, it is." He leaned over the counter making her force down a growing smile.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	11. Chapter 11

She sat in the garden again, humming as she pulled weeds, dirt on her nose she didn't notice. Adorable. She looked up at him and gave him a curious look. He shrugged and she went back to work so he could watch her work again.

He still had so much to tell her.

* * *

 _She let him force out her frustrations with training more often. It made him feel better to have an opponent that didn't beat the shit out of him. Though it built a new frustration in him. He had always been too driven or too annoyed to notice how intimate fighting with a woman could be. Though he knew for a fact if he got this close to Sakura, or any number of women in the village, sweating and panting, he wouldn't be as nearly as turned on as he was when she looked so directly with determined eyes and flushed face._

 _She seemed to notice the new tension too, when either got pinned, when she ran into him in the kitchen, or when she looked him in the eye too long after a joke. She was feeling the attraction too, but they didn't talk about it. They both knew it was a bad subject for either right now._

* * *

His wife's face turned red listening to him, oh you just wait, he smirked.

* * *

 _She came in once again drenched, he wasn't sure if the water down her face was tears or rain, but if he had a guess..._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked as she took off her wet outer layers hanging them._

 _She kept her mouth closed tightly and looked at him broken. He fetched her a towel and laid it over her head but she made no move to dry her hair. She looked even more drowned with a towel veil._

 _He felt the anger for her build and tried to shove it down. She whimpered flattening her back against the wall, he moved closer and started drying her hair for her. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe evenly bringing her hand up slightly to grip the edge of his shirt tightly._

 _"You get cornered?" She chewed her lip, staying silent. Oh, he hate it when she did that. She could just tell him. He was quite aware of what the village thought of him. "Hey, tell me what happened." She opened her eyes only to glance at him briefly._

 _"I-It's fine." She mumbled turning her head avoid his eye, he sighed irritably glancing down. He noticed something about her shirt, it was drenched in more than water and stretched._

 _"Did someone grab you?" She flinched at his question. "Hinata, answer me." He let the towel fall to her shoulders as he quickly checked her neck for any more signs of a struggle._

 _Her eyes filled with more tears. "I-I'm fine. S-Simple misunderstanding." She whispered pushing his hands away as gently as she could against his anger._

 _"Who grabbed you." He growled, her eyes focused on his shoulder and her fist in his shirt tightened. "Hinata."_

 _"I-I... " Suddenly her face twisted painfully angry. "I-I think there are much better things to worry about than who I spend my spare time with and who that person was!" She squeaked out between strangled hiccups. "I-I don't want to hear people's personal opinions on my my choice of friends anymore." She barely whispered out._

 _"You were attacked because of me?" He growled._

 _"N-no! I-I had a disagreement with a with some civilians." She told him firmly._

 _"About me!" He snapped. "And they thought it was okay to grab you?" His fury heightened, he could feel the heat rise in the small shoe room. "They knew you can't fight back as a ninja, that's cowardly."_

 _"I-I was fine, it's just shirt, a small spill, a-and a misunderstanding." She insisted._

 _"I am getting sick of you letting everything slide, this is an attack on you." He yelled slamming his hand flat into the wall above her head in frustration._

 _She didn't flinch. "I-It's best!" Looking up at him with a frown as he towered over her, she wasn't the least bit frightened of his hardly lidded anger._

 _"I don't need your protection!" He told her getting within inches of her face. "I don't need you around to fight battles for me."_

 _"I-I'm fighting my own battles." She huffed back._

 _"You're letting people walk on you because you're used to it." She averted her eyes as he got angrier._

 _"I-I'm fine." She told him._

 _"Yeah? Then why did you come here? I'm not killing myself anymore. I don't need you anymore!" He knew they were the wrong words as soon as they came out of his mouth._

 _She finally flinched. Her face lost all its fire and she stared at him with those big blank eyes blinking away blobs of tears._

 _She quickly reached past him for the door._

 _He was flooded with panic, he slammed the door back closed putting his strength in so she could open it with handle and they both stared at other in silence, only hearing the rain and the heavy breathing from yelling. Swirling around them was their heat, fleeting rage, frustration, and their shared panic of being left alone again._

 _Their eyes spoke for them without changing from their shared panicked expressions._

 _Sorry._

 _Me to._

 _Don't leave._

 _Don't let me._

 _They stared at each other for a few moments more. Seconds of humid silence before one more thing was said only between their eyes._

 _He reached forward grabbed the back of her head burying his fingers into the wet mass of hair and closed the heated distance between their open mouths. Her eye closed and her lips responded instantly. With the reassurance, she wasn't pulling away and he had read the sign right, he continued his heated assault on her lips. She didn't flatten against him, she kept the space between their chests and shivered. Her hand came back up to crumple the end of his shirt unintentionally yanking him down closer to her height._

 _They parted for air, staring at each other with shared red faces from lack of air, heat, and embarrassment._

 _He left go of her hair slowly detangling his hand and they separated._

 _There was a question in the air and new forms of panic washing over them._

 _She answered it by lightly tugging his shirt, silently asking him to come down to her level and lightly returned her lips to his only briefly before backing up againv flattening against the wall, sliding her eyes shut and fainting._

* * *

Hinata covered her face peeking through her fingers.

"What?" He asked her with fake innocence as she turned redder.

"N-Nothing." She squeaked.

* * *

 _The story took a similar turn, once she woke up on the couch, she quickly reverted back to shy once the initial hormones and emotion was overflowed with pure embarrassment and headed to the kitchen, where she was soon thrown a clean shirt to wear._

 _This also may have marked where she started stealing his clothes._

 _Once again they didn't talk about it, just kinda let it happen._

 _He found there was no better way to cure her anger and frustration then kissing her nose when she wasn't paying attention, except when he was the reason she was frustrated, then he just made it worse._

 _She shyly kissed him before she left, he pulled her to him when she came in the door. It was the most amusing when her hands were full and she tried to keep a fluster hold on them._

 _Training was much more interesting now, at least for him, sometimes she got a bit frustrated with his lack of focus, but he was certainly getting better at something._

 _As far as he knew, no one knew, not that anyone who would have thought it wouldn't have. She spent all her free time at his house, but he wasn't going to dare kiss her in public and hurt what little respect the village still gave her. A shared, silent understanding to keep it quiet, because who the hell needed to know anyway._

 _That worked up until her cousin figured it out._

 _The knock tipped him off it wasn't her. Even when she was angry she knocked lightly as she could then let herself in._

 _Who did he need to tell to get lost in the woods today, he had thought just he opened the door and dodge what would have been a palm to his chest._

 _"The hell?" He growled at the short male._

 _"Stay away from Hinata-sama, she has enough to deal with without a deadbeat trying to 'get at' her." Neji shot at him quickly._

 _"How is it your business." He wondered how he had found out, he knew Hinata wouldn't have flat out told him._

 _"She doesn't need visible bites either, because she is a terrible liar." Okay, now he was confused._

 _"I didn't bite… oh." Yeah, he kinda did, not purposely, that was actually something that happened during training, he had gotten pinned, he bit her, that had gotten him a palm to the face in surprise. It must have been harder than he thought if it bruised, but not have hurt enough she noticed it or he would have been scolded before her cousin had ever noticed it._

 _"Yeah, oh." Neji growled. "You are lucky I saw it before her father did."_

 _"If she has a problem with it, she will tell me. You didn't need to tell me your 'concerns' because I really don't care what you have to say about it." Sasuke huffed leaning against the wall._

 _"It should because she is not visiting anymore." The shorter male declared._

 _Sasuke's bored demeanor turned angry in a second. "She will come if she wants and you will let her do what she damn well pleases or I'll come find her myself." He pushed off the wall to tower the Hyuuga._

 _Neji was in no way intimidated. "She doesn't need you causing her more trouble than she has."_

 _"She comes to get away from you lot." Sasuke informed through his teeth. "Ever think that a compound full of people who hate you might be suffocating or village that openly tells you how your decisions are wrong because they know you won't lash back is a bit isolating?" Neji faltered a bit, making his face twitch. "You aren't locking her in that prison, she comes her to get away from all of you."_

 _"She is not going to become your toy so she has a place to hide." Neji growled before he was promptly punched in the face._

* * *

Hinata covered mouth and gasped. "Wh-what?"

"I wasn't too appreciative of him claiming you were whoring yourself out for a place to hide." Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. "You weren't too happy with me after that, and in the end we were both wrong and you were deeply disappointed in us both."

She chewed her lip frowning.

"He hadn't known how unhappy you were because you made a point to hide it and I hadn't really realized how worried he was or why. You hadn't told me that your step down was coming up so soon and the arguments of your sealing was becoming heated. It was clan matters, but you told me after this while defending him."

She nodded taking note of the general dates he spoke up making a timeline in her head.

"Now if that wasn't odd enough your sister came to visit."

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hinata fluttered around the kitchen, he leaned over the counter and sighed. She was still a bit irritated with him and no amount of physical attention was going to change her mind on the subject today. She set tea in front of him and continued her work, he was starting to notice that his kitchen was more filled with dishes she had brought then were his. He didn't know what half of them were, but she made delicious food with them so he wasn't complaining, she could claim his entire house if she kept coming._

 _The knock on the door came similar to the one before, firm but this time it was not an angry pound._

 _They blinked at each other and looked over to the door both wondering, A, who it could be and B, who should answer it._

 _Hinata wiped her hands and came around the counter to open the door lightly. "H-Hanabi-nee-chan?" She squeaked._

 _He had never met the younger Hyuuga, and Hinata's descriptions were always very kind so he was surprised to see the little ball of attitude that stood with her arms crossed at her door. "Can I come in?" She demanded._

 _Hinata seemed at a loss and looked back at him, He flicked his head indicating them both to join him._

 _The short thin ninja was a smaller version of her cousin with shorter hair and a rounder face, she didn't really look like Hinata at all, especially with the glare her eyes held._

 _She wasted no time with casualties. "What are your intentions with my sister?" She asked bluntly._

 _He raised his eyes brow. Hinata looked frantically panicked behind the teen. He glanced at her. "I find her the only person worth knowing in this village." He answered flatly locking eyes back with her. "I plan to keep her around as long as she keeps coming."_

 _They glared at each other harshly until she nodded and turned walking directly back out the door closing it with a light slam._

 _Hinata squeaked and jumped. "Wh-what!?"_

 _He smirked. "I like her."_

* * *

His wife nodded with a frown to her brow. "Sh-she can be very..."

"Blunt and to the point?" He filled.

"R-Rude." She answered. She hoped that she had learned to keep to curb that as heir, or she was going to put herself in a lot of unneeded disagreements.

"The kid was checking up on you, she does that now and again, never stays long but she usually has a point to make. We'll probably see her before long actually." He looked up at the calendar.

"Wh-why did she do that anyway?" She mumbled fidgeting with fabric over his knee.

"She wanted to gauge if I was worth your attention. You came back the next day with a confused look after speaking with her and told me that she quote 'gave her blessing'."

"Y-You don't mean..." She turned red and shrank.

"Yeah, at the time we weren't really thinking about it that way, but I think that was her intention." Hinata could die of embarrassment, her sister trying to marry her off. Then again, she really hadn't shown any interest in any other guy but Naruto and Hanabi did not like him. So it could just be that her little sister was trusting her judgment and was excited that she had found someone who was actively making her happy. She would have to ask her.

She snatched up the book and wrote notes about the two.

* * *

He watched her elegantly scribble down her notes and took a second to wonder if he should send for the little brat or let her come. Either way, he was sure he would hear from her harshly, it would either be, 'I'll come when I feel is best' or 'why didn't you send that she was well enough to be seen'. Either way, he lost.

Hinata ran her eyes over her notes, the book was becoming heavy with her notes. He glanced through it now and then, she didn't seem to mind but she did blush when she knew she had written something about him. His name had gathered, a few more adjectives: warm, thoughtful, not a fan of sweets, likes tomatoes, not a cook, tempered, okay with closeness, etc...

He found the little thoughts that filled the page she had delegated to him made him hopeful. She quickly erased one about their bath he could barely read that she wrote over, but it still amused him that he thought it and was embarrassed enough to take it out.

"H-How did we get engaged?" She asked seemingly catching sight of her rings as she paused to look at them.

"Well, that's when your cousin comes back into the story."

* * *

 _He was wondering if Hinata would hate him for putting exploding tags on his door for anyone who knocked that hard and annoyingly._

 _He opened the door and was pushed aside as the male flew past him._

 _"Well, she didn't teach you any manners." Sasuke grumbled._

 _"Is she here?" Neji looked around the main room and leaned into the kitchen._

 _Sasuke then noticed the rather uncomfortable lock to his shoulders, his brow raises. "No, why?"_

 _Neji huffed pressing his fingers to his temple furrowing his brow. "Clan… things. She left after… a talk with her father and I thought she would come here first."_

 _Sasuke tensed realizing the weight of the situation. "What kind of clan things." He growled._

 _Neji gave an annoyed fidget and slam of his hand flat to the counter. "I… shouldn't tell you, however, I believe the conversation included something about Hinata-sama's usefulness as a figure piece." Neji danced around the point._

 _"Meaning." Sasuke bellowed._

 _"She is a female of high status." Neji bit through his teeth._

 _Sasuke eyes turned dark. "You mean they are thinking to marry her off."_

 _Neji's lips came into a line. "Just thinking about it, I know for a fact Hanabi-sama would never let it happen and right now they don't want to upset her as she will be leading soon. I believe her father was finding a way to make a point, he does not find her..." Neji looked away uncomfortable with insulting his clan head. "The point is, she was clearly upset when she left and if she's not here I must find her."_

 _"Then go to the market or stay a while. She will be here shortly." Sasuke huffed annoyed he was going to have to sit with the prick._

 _"What?" He asked bewildered._

 _"When she's upset she doesn't always come straight here, she'll go to the market and then come to make me something she knows I'll like." Sasuke explained. He could feel both of their chests fall in the truth in why she did it. So at least someone would appreciate her._

 _True to his statement, after a short while of shared awkward silence between the two males, a light knock came to the door before she let herself in. She looked surprised at the extra company._

 _"N-Nii-san?" She asked as Sasuke took the bags from her hands._

 _"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He told her truthfully with his eyes down._

 _She frowned and frantically looked to Sasuke as he rejoined her. "I-It's not the first time he's said it." She admitted leaning on Sasuke._

 _"He's wanted to pawn you off before." Sasuke growled._

 _"I-I don't think he means it, i-it's him expressing my place." She whimpered._

 _"You're an heiress, just because you will not be head does not mean you should be threatened with political marriage." Neji stated coldly._

 _Sasuke quickly made a decision in his head, it wasn't a good decision, but once he had thought it he was set._

 _He was going to pay her father a visit._

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	13. Chapter 13

"Pl-Please tell me you didn't." She squeaked.

"I did but some things came first." He smirked, she shrank in worry.

* * *

 _Their training session didn't turn into much of a training session. He had pinned her firmly to a tree and grinned at her smugly, suddenly it was no longer a fight of fists._

 _Their approaches to tongue battles were a bit different. Neither were really experienced, but it was clear Sasuke was much quicker at learning. Hinata was always so shy, to begin with, gentle and moldable, until she got frustrated with his teasing. After getting annoyed with his nips and pulling away to find new skin to kiss, she would bury her fingers in his hair and tie her legs around him trying to keep him from finding new amusing ways to tease her, little did she know that found her aggressive behavior far more amusing than her face turning simply flushing red._

 _When they broke for air he hiked her up a bit more comfortably covering her tights with his hand and to hold her in place._

 _She looked at him through lid eyes, tying her arm comfortably around his neck. "Wh-why do you keep me."_

 _"Did they get to you again?" He mumbled closing his eyes pressing his forehead to hers._

 _"l-I'm waiting for you to get sick of me for real." His forehead crinkled in pain, he put more pressure into her, he wished he had never told her he didn't need her, it wasn't true. Now, clearer of head, he realized what he had been doing to his body, he was killing himself slowly and if he would have realized it once he actually hit rock bottom, he would have had no more reason to even pop a soldier pill. He had the horrible image of this sweet woman coming back from a mission to find him on the couch not moved in days and never to again._

 _"Then who would make sickeningly sweet pastries in my kitchen." He mumbled._

 _She nudged him. "I-I'm being serious."_

 _"I know, but I won't. You are all I have. I will keep you until you send me away." He promised. "Just don't send me away." That's when he decided, he would prove to her, he would prove it to the entire village. He would be keeping her. He would keep her, as long as she would have him._

* * *

Hinata blushing face turned pale as her lips parted and she let tears fall, the promise he had made to her her first day back in the kitchen suddenly solidified as even more heartbreaking than it was without the context.

Sasuke opened his arm and she curled under it quickly. He laid his lips into her hair. "It, in a way was my way of telling you how I felt, and still is."

She hiccupped as he continued to talk.

* * *

 _He frowned over the village streets as he walked into a jewelry shop. His presence alone gave the shop owner an aneurysm, he anxiously floated around the counter._

 _"Do you need something?" He squeaked out fidgeting more than Hinata ever had._

 _"Silence would nice." He grumbled looking over the case and was not only increasingly annoyed by the shop keeper and other people who just as surprised to see him, but the selection. He rubbed the back of his head in frustration. "She doesn't like this kind of stuff." He mumbled to himself._

 _"Shopping for a ring?" A short brunette about his age asked him, he thought he knew her, he wasn't quite sure. Ninja definitely, her stocky muscular build made that clear, but what team and who with he couldn't place._

 _"Clearly." He growled. He had no piercings and was wearing no jewelry he was obviously not shopping for himself._

 _"She choosy?" She asked further with a raise of her eyebrow._

 _He sighed giving in to woman's interest. "More like she likes simplicity, she has the resources to wear expensive jewelry, but she's not a fan."_

 _"Have you thought about making it." Not he hadn't. The woman gave a smug grin as she crossed her arms taking his frown as an answer. "Why don't you come with me to the shop over there I have something pick up there and I can show you what you would need."_

 _Against his better judgment, he followed her across the street away from the scared jeweler and the flashy jewelry._

 _He spent an hour with the woman as she explained how to make a basic ring shape that could hold a single placement. Seemingly she was good at working with metals and explain what would be okay on skin and easier to bend, but not so easy you would misshape it with normal use. He frowned at the little jewels on the counter, still not Hinata at all. He gravitated more toward the odd color stones that were far too big for the simple ring design._

 _"What color are her eyes?" The woman asked peering over her shoulder._

 _"Off white, like… purplish." He didn't have a name for the color. He grumbled. "Hyuuga, their Hyuga colored."_

 _She gave a quirk of her lip. "Like pearls?"_

 _He blinked and nodded slightly, she held one up the exact color Hinata's eyes were and he frowned. She knew exactly who he was shopping for and now he was more annoyed with the questions._

 _They picked out a few tools and extra metal to practice with before sent him away with a short wave. He had no clue who the woman was, but she may be the only village besides Hinata that did not hate him._

* * *

Hinata's therapy sessions were going well, her concussion was fading, her weight was good, but there was no sign that her memory was recoverable.

Hinata sighed and nodded.

"Hinata you don't have to stay with him because you can't go back to the compound, you can come live with me and Naruto until your back on your feet." Sakura set her hand on her knee, Hinata wanted to shove it off, but she didn't. Sakura didn't know what she was talking about and she was only trying to help.

Hinata tried to remember that. "I-I like my home, but thank you." She frowned it had come out a bit colder than she had liked it too.

"You don't have to stay." Sakura repeated.

Hinata said what she was thinking quickly before she lost nerve. "I-I know that you don't approve because you think he will turn on me, but have you ever wondered if he's more scared of me turning from him." Sakura blinked at her. "E-Especially because he found it easy to turn for you."

Sakura hands turned into fists and Hinata flinched waiting to be hit, but when it didn't come, she peaked to Sakura's tear streaked face. Mascara and liner made a messy trail down her cheeks, she tried to swipe away, but it only made it worse.

Hinata reached for her to help her wipe her cheeks clean. "I don't want him to hurt you too." Sakura whimpered. "I might have deserved it but you certainly don't."

"Y-You didn't deserve it." Hinata frowned.

"I did." She demanded. "I was a stupid teen girl who had a love sick crush, I took it too far, and thought if I loved him enough he would love me back." She hung her head into Hinata's hands. "You helped me through that time and never once told me I was being insane when really you should have, but you were too kind." Sakura fisted her hand into Hinata's skirt. "You were never even interested in him, I don't understand."

Hinata began to understand the tear between them, maybe with her bad stitching, she could mend it.

* * *

"Should I ask how therapy was?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed mumbled as he watched nurses half leer, half glare at him.

"I-I think we should have her over for dinner." Her chair jerked slightly as he tripped.

"What?" He barked.

She giggled.

* * *

 _He had angrily made practice rings that all looked liked like a dog had made them. He grumbled and angrily bent the metal until he was too angry to look at it._

 _He eventually found a technique the worked and was able to finagle a crappy ring together he looked at the piece of junk he had made and decided he had to find the woman again and he needed more practice metal._

 _He went back to the store and irritatingly enough the woman seemed to know he would have trouble and wasn't far from the shop. He swallowed what was left of his pride and asked for help. She grinned smugly at him and made him follow her home._

 _He spent hours with her, as she pointed at what he was supposed to do, scolded him harshly when he didn't listen, and smacking his fingers when he was getting too rough with it. She irritated him greatly but he really was in the need of her help. At the end of a couple days, he had a passable ring with a pearl in it._

 _"Now, I want you to buff it by hand, and give it to her with your heart out." She told him with a hard pat on his shoulder as he left. "Come back when you're making your wedding rings, Hinata will love it."_

* * *

"Wh-who is she." She asked with a small tilt to her head. Trying to think of someone matching her description.

"Your cousin's teammate." He explained.

"T-Tenten!" She squeaked.

"Her house was covered in the absolutely terrifying amount of weapons mounted everywhere it looked like a brightly lit torture chamber." Yeah, that was definitely Tenten.

"Sh-She makes jewelry?" She wondered.

"No, she makes armored bracelets and body armor clips. Who ever taught her also had her learn the basics of jewelry as a stepping stone, you were surprised then too."

She turned to look at him over her shoulder splashing him with her wet hair, he blinked at her as she covered her lips to giggle at her mistake. He shook his hair widely spraying her with the dew that he was about to dry out. She squeaked.

"I-I'm sorry!" She held up the towel she had been covering her front with higher to hid more of her.

He smirked as she slowly lowered the towel back in place. He sprayed her one more time.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	14. Chapter 14

_She came in late, he knew she would. It didn't matter how late she came back from a mission, she always came back to him after even if it was just to shower steal his sweater and sit with him on the couch._

 _She seemed surprised he didn't come to the door to meet her. "S-Sasuke?" She asked as he heard her shoes slipped into place by the door and her bags rustle as she set them down._

 _She came to the kitchen where he sat faced away from her. She came up behind him and lightly touched his shoulder when he didn't flinch she slid her arms around his shoulders and laid her face down. "A-Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah." He mumbled turning his head to kiss her ear._

 _"H-hey!" She squeaked turning her head to pout at him._

 _"I have a question." He hadn't thought about how he would ask. He knew he wasn't getting on a knee. He would feel stupid and she wasn't one for tradition. He fiddled with the ring in his hand idly, maybe he should just give it to her, maybe she would be offended he didn't ask._

 _"H-Hmm?" She asked with curiosity catching the movement. He watched her eyes slid down to his lap and the ring and she blinked. "Wh-when did you get that?" She wondered._

 _He held it up over his shoulder to her. "It's for you."_

 _She blinked, he hadn't really given her anything before, well other than his shirts. "M-Me?" She loosened her grip to take it, still slumped on his shoulders. She turned it over in her hand examining it. "I-It's lovely, is it handmade?" She hummed. He nodded. "Wh-where did you get it."_

 _"I made it." He mumbled taking it back from her fingers and taking her left hand slipping it on, luckily the strange woman had been right about the size._

 _"Y-You did?" She blinked as he nodded. "Y-You have trouble patching clothing." She giggled at his frown before turning back to the ring examining it. "I-I really like it."_

 _"You don't get it do you?" He smirked, he didn't know what he was worried about._

 _"Wh-what?" She blinked at him._

 _He chuckled kissing her. She gave another confused blink as he pulled away._

 _"I-I don't get what?" She asked unraveling her arms so he could turn around. Her nose crinkled at him as she pouted. "Wh-what?"_

 _"I thought it might show to the village that I propose to keep you, forever." He nudged, tugging her closer by the end of her top._

 _"K-Keep..." She blinked at him and her eye widened. "P-Pr-propose?" She squeaked her face turning pale and blood red at the same time, covering her mouth she searched his face in hope that she was right and she didn't just make it worse. He nodded slowly raising his eyebrow._

 _"Is that okay?" He asked._

 _She opened her mouth and only released a squeak, before nodding furiously making him laugh. He got up and engulfed her, she hung on him tightly._

* * *

Hinata didn't know whether to be touched or embarrassed. Sasuke looked at her amused, it was a happy memory for him, she was glad. She smiled, slightly leaning on him. Even if it had it rough spots she liked this story.

He rubbed his thumb over her ringed finger and his voice hollowed. "I would hope some day, the answer will be yes again."

She blinked looking up at his pained frown as he looked at the two rings settled there and her heart clenched. She let her face scrunch and leaned toward him. He glanced up at her closing his eyes and kissing her forehead.

* * *

He hated that she had to see him like this, he could hide it from her, but that would be worse. He pressed his forehead to her's where he had kissed, feeling the comfort she tried to give just in her look. Always trying to fix him even if she didn't know what was wrong, but now she did know what was wrong and somehow that made him feel worse.

Her warmth spread over her face and he opened his eyes in surprised to find hers lightly closed with tears in her eyelashes.

She had kissed him.

She wasn't pulling away, but she was turning red, terribly red. He then made an observation he hadn't formerly made. To her, they haven't slept together, never kissed, meaning she once again had no clue what she was doing.

He backed slightly she opened her eyes to his amused face and turned even redder covering her face reeling back as he started laughing.

She squeaked. "I-I'm sorry!"

"You're adorable." He chuckled leaning over her taking her wrists to uncovering her face, giving her a short peck. One to return hers. "Lunch?" She nodded furiously, thoroughly embarrassed.

* * *

 _She curled up on him on the couch looking at her single ring. "I'm guessing you like it."_

 _"N-No one's ever made something for me before." She mumbled as she turned it looking at the tool marks and blemishes._

 _He frowned tugging her closer to press his nose into her shoulder. She hummed in question turning her head to look at him._

 _"You're depressing." He mumbled._

 _She giggled. "Wh-where did you learn to make a ring?"_

 _"Some bossy female ninja with a rather odd obsession with weaponry." He mumbled._

 _She flinched._

 _"Hmm?" He lifted his head._

 _"T-Tenten-chan!" She squeaked._

 _"That might have been it, is that bad?" Her reaction was making his nervous._

 _"N-No, but when did she learn it?" He explained about the woman's ramblings about her teacher finding this a good step to weaponry. "D-Did you know who she is?"_

 _"Uh, no, should I?" He wondered._

 _"Sh-she's on Neji-nii-san's team." She explained._

 _"Shit." He grumbled._

 _"Wh-what?" She turned to look at but he kept curled in his lap._

 _"Well, I didn't exactly go by tradition here." He rubbed the back of his head._

 _She blinked at him a few times before understanding. "Y-You mean, you didn't ask for my hand?" He nodded. Her cousin finding out before he went to have a row with her father might be an issue. He looked to the side trying to think of possible outcomes when he was hit full force with the whole of her body as she wrapped her arm around his neck._

 _"Woah!" He readjusted her arms around her rib cage. "You okay? Hey, I can go now. I think it's stupid to ask, you are an adult, but..."_

 _She recalled back. "N-No!" She smiled wiping away what he could now tell were happy tears. "I-I'm so glad. Th-thank you for giving me the choice."_

 _"You realize that I may have caused some problems." She nodded with only a twitch downward to her bright smile. "You don't care, do you."_

 _"I-I won't be head. I-I don't have to marry within the clan because I won't need to produce the next heir." She tilted her head and gave a frown. They both knew that it would be fought anyway but they had already came this far with the village frowning on them._

 _"They won't take you from me." He growled. "I would even get the idiot's help." He would lose the last of his self-respect of course, but if he got to keep her what did he need her pride for._

 _She blinked at him before she tossed herself at him again._

* * *

Bath time was now rather enjoyable, with Hinata now needing no more help than to make sure she didn't fall it wasn't really necessary for him to be there anymore. She still asked him to stay and they would soak in the tub together while they talked.

She was surprisingly comfortable being nude in front of him, she always cover herself with her knees but she was still naked she was sure he saw, but what made her comfortable was he didn't lear. If she was facing him he would look directly at her face or away. He was her husband, he had seen her naked before, but he was respectful enough to keep his eyes averted because she could be uncomfortable.

"Do you want to go out into the village?" He asked his arm supported by the tub and his head supported by that.

She thought for a second. "I-I'm not sure if I want to yet, maybe a bit more of the story. I-I'm not sure who and why relationships I have."

* * *

 _He watched her flutter around the kitchen with a look on her face that told him that she was trying to hide something._

 _"Hinata." He sighed, she turned in question. "What are you doing?"_

 _"I-I'm making herb bread, I thought we could add some tomatoes and melt cheese to the top and have it with a salad." She mumbled, he now noticed her face was covered in streaks flour where she had pushed her hair out of the way as she covered the bowl to rise._

 _"Okay, why, are you making it." He elaborated._

 _"I-I thought you would like it." She mumbled wiping her hands._

 _"Thought I would like it..." He pushed. She frowned, knowing he saw through her act. He smirked. "You can't make food for me everything someone insults me, we've been over this."_

 _"I-It makes me feel better." She pouted, making the flour on her nose all the cuter._

 _"Well," He rounded the counter to pluck the towel out of her hand and dusted her face. "It makes me feel better when you tell me what's wrong, and when I don't need to interrupt your cooking to find out."_

 _She blushed as she took the towel to finish wiping her face._

 _"So?" He asked pulling her into him._

 _"K-Kiba-kun and Shino-kun… have decided... " She mumbled leaning on him. "Th-they were wary before, they said they trusted my decisions, but recently… they thought to voice their... concerns. "_

 _"About me." He concluded._

 _She nodded. "Th-They worry that you are… using me." She whispered._

 _"To get to the Hyuuga? Why the hell would I do that? I thought they knew your situation with them." He watched her turn red and realized she meant something else. "Oh… really?"_

 _She nodded. "I-I hadn't mentioned the engagement." She explained. "Th-they were concerned with… how often and late I was here." She continued to turn redder. "I-I thought telling them about the engagement would make it clear… that started a different … discussion." She mumbled. "Kiba-kun is very upset, he…"_

 _"Doesn't think I'm worth it?" He put bluntly._

 _"Th-thinks you have other motives." She frowned. "He-He's set that you are somehow using me to get back at Naruto-kun or want a …brood mare to restart your clan and this is all some plan that I am just a part of."_

 _"Your friend said this to you?" He growled. "Did he really say broodmare?"_

 _"I-I'm not saying what he said. K-Kiba-kun jumps to conclusions, attacks first. H-He means well, he's simply worried that you don't care and are using me as a means to an end." She explained with a sigh._

 _"Do you think that?" He asked low, hoping he knew the answer._

 _"O-Of course not, I know you have no interest and recreating a clan on your own." They had spoken in length about it, she could understand and seriously talk about with him the issue of starting a clan from just one person. He would have to have multiple women have multiple children and out of those children who had the Sharingan he would have to breed sparingly with each other to keep the Sharingan, though this was possible in a large clan with distant cousins to marry to keep the main branch relatively strong it was unhealthy and could cause birth complications with just him._

 _The only way they could realistically think to do so without inbreeding too heavily was going two generations hoping there were enough children born with it and breed them with distant documented relatives to the Uchiha's and hoping it was enough. The more he thought about it the more it made him sick. He would be breeding his children and grandchildren like pure breed puppies. He couldn't do it._

 _Hinata had given a mumbled mention that her mother and father were 4th cousins._

 _Though they never mentioned he knew if he wants to rebuild his clan he couldn't do it with her anyway, it was known that a child with a parent from each clan would have one Sharingan eye and one Hyuuga eye, kind of defeating the purpose. Though down the line that did have the potential to make something new. Mostly he did not what his clan to be under the Hyuuga he did not want his children to grow up like he did._

 _He thumbed over her hip. "You don't mind he thinks you wouldn't see through something like that."_

 _She pierced her lip turning a bit red. "U-Uhm that's not the whole story."_

 _"Well?" He quirked an eyebrow._

 _"W-Well Shino-kun asked a similar question to Kiba-kun and… Kiba-kun said he thought I was too easily infatuated, and to… look at my previous crushes." She squeaked._

 _Sasuke was both surprised and enraged. "What?"_

 _"A-And I didn't mean to." She covered her face, hiding into his shoulder. "B-but I hit him."_

 _Sasuke paused, and an amused smirked came across his face. He told himself he could not laugh as she whimpered her embarrassment into his shoulder. It was adorable, her friend insulted her and she knocked him on his ass._

 _He could not laugh in front of her._

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	15. Chapter 15

Hinata walked with some difficulty around the kitchen under the watchful eye of her husband. She was happy to stretch her legs but she understood his concern. Their test was interrupted by a knock on the door and it opened without a call to answer.

"Coming in, be dressed." Hanabi called looking into the kitchen. "Oh, good." She grinned.

"Hanabi-nee-chan" Hinata was excited to see her very different looking sister, but also suddenly flustered and thrown off by the comment. Had she caught them in the past?!

The grin on Sasuke's face said yes. She turned red.

"How are you doing. Your walking." Her sister's hair no longer ran past her shoulders loose like she remembered it was a bob with the side tucked behind her ears, very un-Hyuuga, she carried a basket in front of her swollen belly.

"Y-You're pregnant!" Hinata squeaked feeling faint, Sasuke quickly guided her to a chair.

"I forgot to mention that." He mumbled, honestly.

Hanabi rubbed a hand over the top of her belly. "He's growing rather fast. I'm going to have stretch marks worse than Kurenai." She set the basket on the table and plopped in a chair and put on a more serious face. "How are you two doing?"

"I-I'm healing alright but..." She frowned looking Sasuke who placed a hand on her back.

"She's not remembering anything really. I'm sure it's hard to wake up and find that everyone hates you for decisions you can't remember making." She nodded in agreement.

"H-He's telling me, about us anyway." She gave a slight smile.

"It's not a happy story." He reminded her.

"I-I still like it." She reassured.

"I guess I should be filling you in a bit as well. How far are you in your story?" Hanabi piped up.

"Engagement, right after she knocked her teammate out for telling her being with me would make her a baby maker." He answered bluntly.

"S-Sasuke." She frowned. They were still her team even if they were a bit upset and mean.

"Oh good, a perfect place for me to start." She grinned. "Mind if I steal her for lunch." She picked up the basket and waved it as it was her intention all along.

"Mind if I tag along she still needs the chair and you shouldn't be pushing her." He nodded toward the swelling mass.

"Sure, I'm sure you want to hear this too."

* * *

 _Hanabi had had enough of her damned council. She hid in her sister's bedroom until she came home._

 _"N-Nee-chan?" Hinata woke her my brushing her hair from her face. "Y-You're in here again?"_

 _"You home late." Hanabi mumbled rubbing her eyes looking at the clock. "Your boyfriend needs to let you sleep more."_

 _"Th-that's not funny." She pouted._

 _"Is it true Neji-san found a hickey." She grinned._

 _"N-No!" She squeaked. "I-It was a mark from training." She defended with red cheeks._

 _"What kind of training." She giggled as she had a pillow lightly tossed at her. That's when she noticed it. "It that a ring!" She caught her sister's hand before she could pull back. "He didn't!"_

 _Hinata shrank a bit unable to lie._

 _"Did he speak with father?" Hinata shook her head shyly but with a smile. Hanabi knew well that she too would rather be asked than the traditional route of her father being consulted. "Is he going to."_

 _"I-I hope not, I'm mean he said he would but I think he knows that we can't." She quickly took her hand back. "R-Right now is not the best time with all that is going on."_

 _Hanabi frowned. "Yeah… I guess so." Hanabi had come to rely on her sister soft kindness and level headed decisions after she realized what the clan had been trying to do to them. She did not believe her sister weak and unless, she just didn't want what they wanted. She was soft spoken and pacifistic._

 _She had developed quicker and learned fast than her elder sister because she was pushed to do so and told she could be, as her sister was neglected and told she couldn't._

 _They both knew that Hinata would never be truly accepted as head, but Hanabi would be damned if she would let something like this happen again, and she wasn't going to let her sister be sealed like her uncle and cousin. It was an obvious split and cause for hostility and she would have to find a way around it. They were family, not slaves._

 _Hinata had taught her that and she refused to make her next and if they ever wanted heirs out of her they would have to agree._

 _"I had another meeting today, they aren't listening to me. How can they say they will follow me if they won't even listen." Hanabi whined flopping on her sister._

 _"I-I'm not worth making this fuss." Hinata cooed._

 _"Don't say that!" She threw herself up glaring her sister's face. "You are and I'm obviously not the only one who thinks so!"_

 _Hinata flinched back and frowned piercing her lips together. "H-how about… possibility if you are their only option finally they will find it easier to listen."_

 _Hinabi crinkled her nose in confusion._

 _"I-If I step down, before the date they will force me to. I-I can denounce my heirship entirely, instead of stepping aside. I-I'll giving you my blessing publicly before I even speak to the council..."_

 _"If they brand you it will be a disgrace!" Hanabi jumped taking her sister's shoulders._

 _"Wh-what… I was simply hoping it would just give you more credibility with abolishing the seal laws as they are now." She shrank at her enthusiasm._

 _"No. That's perfect. I could make them monsters. They can't brand or blind you!" She cheered. "Neji-san is a perfect example, and uncle, he was a twin by mere minutes. If I threaten with public exposure especially with the threat for blinding."_

 _"Th-that's dangerous." Hinata tried._

 _"Do you honestly think they are going to let you marry a Uchiha if you are branded." Hanabi pointed out quickly._

 _Hinata closed her mouth and frowned looking down._

 _"You would have to give him up… have you told him." Hanabi deflated._

 _She shook her head fingering over the ring. "I-I hadn't expected the proposal at all and..." Tears filled her eyes. "I-I was hoping if we never made it official by the government and had no children and stayed quiet they would turn a blind eye like they are now."_

 _Hanabi felt her own tears from and hugged her elder sister. She clung to her burying her face in her shoulder and silently letting the tears she had not been able to let fall until now._

* * *

Sasuke laid his head back and interrupted. "Of course I was an idiot and didn't realize that they were just ignoring it or that this was all going on."

"Oh, no you had to got to father to announce you were getting married." Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"Th-this sounds… bad." Hinata whimpered.

* * *

 _Sasuke crossed his arm matching the cold glare Hiashi Hyuuga was giving him._

 _"You're asking for my daughter's hand?" He asked with a raise of his perfect eyebrow._

 _"No, as a courtesy, I'm telling you I already have it." He told him bluntly. "And if you try to stop her you will find yourself against the remaining Uchiha who has birth rights to all the secrets left that my family left behind. If I go deep what will I find?" He threatened coldly. "Rival clans always have dirt on each other."_

 _The Hyuuga head glared darkly at him, Sasuke had been stared down by far worse, he would have to be cackling and have a few zombie test bodies in the basement to even make him bat an eye._

 _"You are overstepping your authority as heir to your clan." He warned low._

 _"You mean head. I am of age and Itachi is dead." He corrected through his teeth._

 _"You have no clan to lead. You intend to make a new one using my useless daughter if you want strong children I can offer far more impressive Hyuuga woman." Sasuke couldn't believe the prick said that with a straight face._

 _Sasuke slammed his hands down on the man's desk not even making him flinch but there was a darkening to his eyes. "I'm not after children and certainly wouldn't want them with whatever cow you had in mind. I already have Hinata, I came, because she would prefer I am civil with you people. I, however, believe that I should have already gone looking for something to hold over your pompous heads after I heard what you say to her." He growled barely holding his temper. "You'll let her make her choice without interference or added pressure. Those are your options, any weaseling, keeping her from me, or undercuts and I will murder your reputation."_

 _"Like you did your brother." The old man said coldly._

 _Sasuke lowered his body and his voice. "Just like my brother, right to the end."_

 _Hiashi frowned as his jab had not hit. Sasuke gave a final dark stare before pushing off the table. "I want nothing from you, no dowry, no promises, just her. Offer anything, and you will insult me. Just stay out of her way."_

* * *

Hinata covered her mouth. "Y-You threatened father?"

"He had an absolute fit afterward destroyed his training post." Hinata found it hard to see her father ever violent, out of all the abuses over the years she had suffered he never lost his temper to be physical.

"I didn't know how hard the threat hit as I was unaware of what I would find upon looking into the remain Uchiha sealed records, your clan had been hiding some dark things." He rolled his shoulders. "Having it has kept us relatively safe from the clan since our marriage."

"S-So I am unbranded because of… political blackmail and freely married because of… political blackmail" She wasn't sure how felt about that but, she must have been fine with her sister and husband's actions… right?

"If you want to put it like that." He shrugged.

"As far as the village knows, you stepped down to marry outside of the family and were disowned only on the grounds you refused your birthright. That is a pretty story revolving around you and gives the clan a still somewhat dumb, but viable reason to politically disown you without backlash. However, their price, our little secret, is they can not brand you. The village thinks I simply have that power, but we know I can barely keep my children unbranded." Hanabi laid out.

"How is that going?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

Hinabi rubbed over her belly. "With the new changes I have purposed, the seals are forbidden to be used to cause pain or destroy the brain, the brand still serves a purpose I can not deny. It protects the bakugan from being plucked out and used against the village or studied, so the likelihood I will be able to abolish it in my generation without coming up with an alternative is rather unlikely. Especially since my secret researcher has lost her memory." They both looked to Hinata.

"I-I was researching alternative seals?" Hinata wondered, it sounds like a good cause but could that even be done.

Hanabi nodded. "You weren't on some break through or anything so don't be too upset."

Hinata sighed, the information just never stopped she couldn't keep up with it all. She rubbed her temple.

"I think that is enough for one day." Sasuke mumbled recognizing her discomfort.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Note: Onee means big sister, but nee means sister or sister with respect, imuto is informal and can be considered disrespectful to proper families like the Hyuuga. If you were taught a younger version of Japanese this might be ignored when taught to you as it is no longer recognized, however, I when was taught formalities, it was included so I didn't embarrass myself in front of figureheads and government officials that I was meeting. (I was in an international student ambassador program and was toured Japan shortly after people were allowed back in after the tsunami and nuclear crisis) Sorry for any confusion.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	16. Chapter 16

Hinata thumbed through her notes hoping she would find memories to attach to the information, but sadly, found nothing. She sat on the front porch alone after using her chair as balance to walk on her own accord. She found Sasuke to be a rather hard sleeper for a ninja, his senses dulled by the sense of home he had created. She would let him sleep while she watched the sunrise. A dull headache had woken her and she couldn't bring herself to wake him for every ache and pain she had.

Whether it had been the fog of waking up or the end of her concussion she hadn't thought that it might have been a bad idea until she heard a loud thunk from inside.

"Hinata!" Sasuke called her, his voice full of panic. "Hinata!"

She called back but soon heard a loud crash of something breaking. She called again and soon the back door burst open to reveal her husband panting and in a full panic attack. She turned on her knees and opened her mouth to apologize but his knees slammed to the porch and he engulfed her shoulders hugging her tightly to him.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't want to bother you." She let out.

"Never! Never do that!" He whimpered into her shoulder. "I already believe I'm imagining all this to deal with your death. Don't disappear on me."

"Wh-what?" She squeaked raising her arms to hold on to him.

She could hear him let out pained sobs into her shoulder, the painful looks he gave to her across the room so frequently broke her ever more. How many times had she sat silently across the couch and he questioned himself. Tears filled her eyes and she dropped her face into him.

How could she possibly be causing him any more pain?

* * *

 _"Y-You threatened my father!" Hinata slammed the front door in the way only she could, gently and quietly._

 _"I informed him we were getting married and interference wouldn't be tolerated." He confirmed getting off the couch idly._

 _"Y-You don't understand! I-I can't marry you!" She squeaked with a stamp of her foot._

 _He froze, eyes fixed on her painfully, as his stomach tied in nauseating knots._

 _She shook her head at him. "N-No, not that I don't want to, but it can't be legal." She pressed, crossing the room._

 _"Why the hell not!" He growled as his heart and stomach clenched in rejection. He just put his life back together and his reason to live was tossing him out. Wasn't she even planning to ever really accept him?_

 _"B-Because I am the disgraced heir to the Hyuuga! I-I can not marry the last Uchiha!" She shouted back. His face hardened further. "D-Did you honestly think they would allow something like that! N-Now you have gone an offended my FATHER! Y-You didn't even tell me you were going to talk to him!"_

 _"I did!" He barked._

 _"I-I didn't think you were serious! I-I would have told you not to do something that…." She huffed out of frustration and it turned to a whimper as tears ran down her face. "I-I have to give this back."_

 _His anger and hurt faded as he realized how much her hands were shaking as she struggled to take the ring off. "You're letting them rule your life."_

 _"S-Sasuke I don't have a choice!" She cried giving up on the ring as she tried to wipe the falling tears. "I-I have never had a choice!" She looked up at him with tears and desperation._

 _Save me._

 _He grabbed her pulling her to his chest where she crumbled. He kissed the side of her head and closed his eyes thinking of solutions to the problem he had made._

 _"I know what we could do." He held her tighter. "I'm not letting them take you from me." He vowed._

* * *

Sasuke curled around his wife more, she sat between his legs. Doing some light reading now that she could. He waited for her to turn the page he was done with. That gave him time to think, not a good thing right now. What if she was gone. He had tried not think about it. He had tried to ignore the feeling of dread that he may have finally lost it.

What would he have done if she died?

He wouldn't be able to live in the house he built for her, it was her house.

He wouldn't be able to eat, nothing would be as good as her cooking. Even when she made something sickeningly sweet or managed to get distracted and burn it. Her humming wouldn't be in the kitchen. She wouldn't smile at the pot feeling accomplished. She wouldn't sip for her tea cup so silently he often wondered if she was actually drinking it. She would never again line the cups up perfectly in the cabinet, just because she like order.

He buried his nose further into the knitted material over her shoulder.

"S-Sasuke?" She asked turning her head.

He blinked at her as he realized she had closed the book.

"A-Are you okay, I've asked three times if you were done with the page." She leaned away a bit to see and frowned. She raised a hand to his face a wiped his cheek clean of the tears that had spilled over. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No." He grumbled holding her tighter.

* * *

 _He watched from a distance Hinata stood tall through the following months, she released her public resignation and then said nothing more. The village went insane, questions to the council about the sudden resignation. Though there were those who knew the truth and that made it all the worse for them._

 _Hanabi tried not to smile as the decision to postpone Hinata's sealing was made until they could calm the issue, it gave her more time to work on them._

 _Hinata couldn't come around him. She stopped wearing the ring on her finger but she kept on a chain in her shirt, he knew. Everyone assumed the sudden separation was his fault, she had to agree to stop publicly defending him so all she could do was stay quiet as people told her that she had made the right choice in leaving him._

 _He wore her scarf that she never took home when he went out to show that he was supporting her if she saw him, but to anyone else we was just moping. He would keep an eye out for her in town just to see she was okay, but he couldn't do that all the time._

 _He had to find busy work to do. He found a far corner of the compound with a good amount of land and a house that had been worse for wear._

 _He tore it down._

 _He drew up plans swallowed a bit of pride and want to get them looked at, and redone, by a professional._

 _Then he started building._

 _He knew what would be perfect for her. In small talk, he had once asked what it was like in the compound. She had answered with a sigh._

 _"C-Cold, dark, too closed, open but still feeling claustrophobic. T-To many rooms." She had looked into her tea with a small smile. "I-If I had it my way I would have a traditional open design with lots of light, with a big modern kitchen. N-Nice big bath, and a warm bed room. O-Oh and a big green garden."_

 _"One bedroom?" He had asked with a smirk at her dreamy face._

 _"W-well maybe one more if I were to have a nursery..." Her fantasy caught up to her and she turned red as he laughed at her realization._

 _So that's what he would build for her. A flat level with two bedrooms, a traditional bath, big kitchen all her height, a comfy living room, and a big back yard for expansion and her garden._

 _He forgot more than basic training and focused all his energy on building, sometimes falling asleep in a half finished room._

 _He didn't have all the time in the world._

 _He had learned how to do it all through trial, error, and annoyed questions at the hardware store, he had hammered every nail, painted every wall, and even laid the tiles in the bathroom. The house wasn't perfect. The hall creaked because he laid the boards too soon, the kitchen cabinets were uneven, the tiles in the bathroom were laid improperly, and the roof was off a bit, but you could only tell if you stared, but he had built a house._

 _He hit a wall when it came to furniture, buying something pretty and new would look odd in this house, he decided to hold off. He didn't really have the time anyway. His wedding day was a week away after all._

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	17. Chapter 17

Hanabi giggled as her sister laid a hand over her swollen middle. "Did you feel it?"

Hinata lit up and nodded, sliding her hands around the mass lovingly with excitement. He felt a familiar jab watching her be so completely invested in her pregnant sister's experience. They had wanted that. They had been ready for that. They could have been happily pregnant together, he rubbed his forehead to try to will away the frustration his sister in law gave him a sympathetic look while his wife was distracted and he waved her off, nothing they could do about it now.

She had been so excited to know everything about her sister's pregnancy, she wanted to know what to expect when she had her child, she wanted to be a loving mother and aunt like she had never had. She wanted to spoil the children with attention and support so they never felt unloved. He wondered if she thought it would some how to make up for her childhood and she could finally let her past go, but that chance was taken from her now.

He was so incredibly glad she hadn't been pregnant when she left, being in intensive care so close to conception would have been detrimental. They would have lost the baby or she would have spent the whole pregnancy miserable uncomfortable, and unknowing how much he loved her to have a child to her. If she had woken up pregnant with his child maybe she would have believed someone who told her that she was just meant to be a broodmare for his purposes.

He didn't mind his chance for children being taken away, he minded her chance to be a mother like she had wanted being taken away.

"How far have you gotten into the story." Hanabi asked looking over to him breaking his thoughts intentionally.

"We're just about to hit the wedding." He watched a visible bump come through her shirt as the baby kicked again and frowned.

"Oh, good, I want to be part of this I was there for that."

* * *

 _Hanabi had watched her sister stand tall against the world silently as they looked upon her with pity. She didn't bat an eye as she was told all kinds of horrible things about her intended. She simply stayed quiet and endured the torment with quiet strength._

 _Hinata only let on she was tired around only her and even then it was clear she was holding back for her comfort. Hanabi wondered how raw she truly was with the mysterious Uchiha that she was facing the entire village for._

 _As the intended day approached Hinata grew excited and impatient, and in the way, only she could, truly nervous. Of course, Hanabi couldn't tell her about the new addition to the Uchiha district that was waiting for her which made her just as impatient for her older sister to see it. This Uchiha could prove to be an alright brother-in-law. Punch cousin, check, threaten father, check, build a house, check, elope against all traditions, getting there._

 _"Wh-what if he changes his mind, what if he realized now he doesn't want me?" She whimpered in worry fluttering around her room making Hanabi giggle._

 _"Believe me, he loves you." Hinata gave her a questioning look as to why she thought so, Hanabi shook her head and held out a box to her sister to distract her. "I thought you would want it for your wedding day." Hinata curiously opened the box and looked inside pulling out the elaborate kimono layers. "It's mother's." Hanabi told her warmly rubbing the fabric between her fingers_

 _Hinata smiled at it then her face twitched to a frown. "I-I don't think so." Holding back out to her setting it cleanly back in the book._

 _"What?" Hanabi asked confused._

 _"Y-You should wear it on your wedding day." She smiled sliding it back._

 _"You knew her better, I thought you would want to wear it." Hinabi pouted down at it._

 _"I-It's very sweet. Th-thank you for thinking of me, but I think I want something simpler. I-I'm not having something grand." Hanabi watched her sister with wonder as she pulled the chain out from her shirt and twisted the ring in her fingers._

* * *

 _Sasuke focused harshly on the fact that he cared for Hinata as he approached the Hokage tower, requested a meeting and waited. He would bite his sword in half if he had to, just make the request and get it over with._

 _"Sasuke what the hell are doing here?" Naruto looked up from his paperwork confused._

 _"I came to ask… a favor." He spit out flinching his face to a scowl._

 _"..." He looked at him with over exaggerated shock and confusion._

 _"What?" Sasuke growled._

 _"What kind of favor?" Naruto set his paperwork down with more skepticism._

 _Good, he was in. "I need you to marry me and Hinata." He told him flatly._

 _"I thought you two broke…." His face went from confusion to shock. "Wait! I can't do that the Hyuuga would never allow it."_

 _"If I get permission from the head, will you legally marry us." He pushed._

 _"Well… I guess, but you'll never..." Sasuke waved his hand._

 _"Let me worry about that, you just be there." He demanded. "I'll owe you."_

 _Naruto's eyebrow raised in interest. He knew he had caught him with that, this woman would be the end of him. "Okay… you need a witness." Naruto mumbled still confused with the situation as he looked in his drawer for marriage licenses._

 _"I'm going to find him next."_

* * *

 _Sasuke had happily avoided his old prick of a teacher since he had gotten into the village. One of the few who didn't outright resent him and had just left him live in peace and he silently had thanked him for that._

 _The one person in the village to respected his wishes._

 _However, right now he needed someone who he could trust to keep their mouth shut and be willing to break a few rules._

 _So he came face to face with Kakashi, who seemed to know he was looking for him. Annoyingly, Sasuke was not surprised._

 _"What can I do for you kid." Sasuke wanted to punch the smile hiding behind his mask right of his face as he was sure the prick already knew._

 _"I need you to be a witness at my wedding." He told him flatly and to the point._

 _"Oh? Well isn't this a surprise? The village seems to think you broke her heart." The copy nin leaned arrogantly._

 _Sasuke curled hand into his hair and tried not to rip it out._

* * *

 _"I present, my daughter, Hanabi Hyuga as head to the proud Hyuga Clan." Her father said proudly as she bowed. The ceremonial kimono was heavy and uncomfortable. She envied her sister's much simpler kimono as she smiled at her from beside Neji._

 _The rest of the ceremony was long and boring, too much tradition and ritual. She was far too eager for this all to end and from the fidgeting, her sister was doing it she could tell she was the same._

 _As soon as she was dismissed the horrible ceremonial robes came off and Hinata help pull the heavy jewels and pins out of her hair._

 _Hinata changed into a simple kimono, plain, pale, and floral. She slipped her engagement ring back on her finger and they were gone into the night._

* * *

 _Sasuke felt Naruto's eyeing him as they waited._

 _"You know I can't do this if you don't have the permission you say you have." He mentioned AGAIN._

 _Sasuke simply took a deep breath and forced down the annoyance as his bride arrived with her arm linked with her sister's._

 _"I have the direct approval of the new Hyuga Head." He smirked at his soon to be sister-in-law who engaged Hinata to walk a bit faster. The girls giggled as they sped up._

 _"That was today?" Naruto pondered with a growing grin. "I think that is cheating."_

 _"Call it that if you want it's legal." Kakashi grinned at Sasuke as the two women joined them._

 _Hanabi handed her over and he slid his arm around his fiance for the first time in months, she melted to his side and laid her head on him "Ready?" He asked her._

 _She looked up smiling brightly. "O-Of course."_

* * *

 _The simplest ritual was observed before they all signed their marriage certificate. "Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto noted as he took the paper for filing giving Sasuke the biggest grin._

 _Sasuke ringed hand curled tighter around her hip holding her close to his side. "Thanks."_

 _Hinata giggled at her sister as she threw a hand full of loose petal he wasn't aware she had. "As head of the Hyuuga clan, I give my blessing to the new member of the Uchiha clan." Her sister mock bowed her head. "So how long do you think father will take to realize you eloped."_

 _Hinata slid herself to curl around him laying her cheek on his chest. "I-I'm sure it will be clear when I leave."_

 _"Which means you should get your wedding present tonight." Sasuke told her, pressing a kiss to her hair._

* * *

 _He covered her eyes, though that seemed like a dumb idea having the Byakugan at her disposal. Luckily she was too skittish of the surprise to peak._

 _"Ready." He whispered in her ear._

 _She shook her head. He chuckled and uncovered her eyes._

 _She blinked at the house. "Wh-what?!" She squeaked._

 _"This is our house." She stared at it in awe and slowly walked up setting her hand on the fence almost like she was testing it was real._

 _"Wh-where are we? I-I've never seen this house before." She looked around recognizing the part of the district._

 _"I built it for us." He explained opening the fence for her._

 _She moved only when he pushed guided her in with the a hand on the small of her back, still looking awed at the outside of the house. "Y-You built a house?" She squeaked covering her mouth with her hands._

 _"This district is a ghost town, but this house is yours." He picked her up making her squeak and wrap her arms around his neck. He took the first step over the threshold of the front door and she giggled at the tradition. "It's not really furnished, it's waiting for you to make it home."_

 _He set her down, stepped back at the front door after they took off their shoes and let her go. She stepped in with large eyes moving wildly around the walls, she quickly found her way to the kitchen, she gave a twirl around the living area as she looked, and he grinned at her excitement._

 _"I-It's perfect!" She whispered._

 _"There are two rooms." He pointed letting her explore the bed room, extra room, and bathroom. She stopped to look out the back door and he closed in behind her. "There's room for a garden."_

 _She jump, she hadn't noticed him behind her. He captured around her ribs laying his head on her shoulder. She closed her arms over his. He was all hers now. "I-I love it." She whispered._

 _"Good, because I don't ever want to build another house again." She giggled._

* * *

 _Hanabi met them with a suitcase for the night and a package wrapped cleanly in white paper._

 _"We can move the rest of your things later this week. Today starts the honeymoon." Hanabi mused._

 _Hinata turned red, he tried not to grin at his sister-in-law's teasing. Hinata picked up the package and set it in his lap, with no chairs they sat in the empty living area on the floor. "Th-this your wedding gift." She fidgets with her fingers. "I-It's kind of a silly tradition." She whispered._

 _He raised an eyebrow and opened the paper to reveal a large blanket lovingly placed in the box. He wasn't sure he got the idea. He pulled it out of the box opening it. Clearly, handmade, though not professionally she took an edge and ran her fingers over the stitching._

 _"I-I stitched it myself, I'm not very good but it was a tale my mother told me when I was little about making a blanket for your marriage bed." She was adorable, she explained the fairy tale her mother told her and blushed._

 _He suddenly smirked. "Trying to tell me something."_

 _Hanabi stood with another mock bow. "Time for me to leave!"_

 _Hinata turned red as what he said registered. "S-Sasuke!"_

* * *

"Do I need to tell you about the rest our wedding night?" He asked trying not to outwardly laugh at his wife curled up with her face in her hands.

"N-No!" She squeaked.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	18. Chapter 18

_Furniture shopping was unnecessary. She insisted on finding something she could contribute to the house from the abandoned Uchiha district as long as it was fine with him, and as long as they stayed out of his childhood home, she could explore all she wanted. She found some of the oldest most tarnished looking pieces of junk he had ever seen, but to her they were treasures. It was odd to see a woman who had grown up rich with fine art completely lose her mind over junk._

 _It was kind of bittersweet and painfully cute. She had never needed anything, she was provided with all she could ever need, however she would be denied what she wanted if she asked. She would have never been allowed to restore a junky piece of furniture, or have something cheap just because she thought it was charming._

 _He promised her anything she wanted no matter what junk he thought it was and they would carry it to their homestead to be fixed. Right now they only had his bed old mat, the blanket, some of the kitchen things from the old house, but she couldn't be happier. She smiled more than he had ever seen._

 _She insisted on doing most of the work herself and the determined look in her eye and his lack of knowledge gave him no reason to deny her. He was surprised what she could do with the abandoned junk left behind by his clan. She sanded, painted, and fixed wobbly legs. He wondered how she knew what she was doing, and wondered further if she should have helped build the house. Though she insisted she was just learning through trial and error._

 _She made old things new again, even gutted an old dresser and made it into a seat with drawers for the hall._

 _The bath got some use when she was done, covers his dust, sweat, and paint, but she was beautiful all the more with paint on her nose and accomplishment across her face. In fact, a lot of the furniture got use, he couldn't resist the opportunity to tease her while she worked, making it all the more fun when she had finished the piece, why not test it out._

 _Her sister had found out the hard way to at least knock when she came by, but she didn't seem to care, even seemed delighted, though she quickly left._

 _Everything was ignored for the first week, they didn't leave the district and hid away for the 'honeymoon'. They both knew that when they came out there would be hell to pay, but for a little while, it didn't matter._

* * *

Hinata didn't know whether to be terribly embarrassed or heart wrenched.

She couldn't believe her sister had walked in on them while bringing her more of her things. It was terrible, she should have more manners. Sadly Hinata knew she really hadn't learned anything.

Her husband smiled at her and her red face, he did that all the time, making her blush just so he could stare. She hoped it didn't hurt him. She had hurt him enough.

She had made it a daily mission to make sure he knew she was truly there, never making the mistake to leave the room without his knowing, making sure if he was in arms reach to reach out and touch him. Never going to long just letting his stare across the room without asking him to join her.

She couldn't bear watching him hurt. He was such a sweet thoughtful man whether he thought so or not. He personally thought himself selfish, he expressed that wanting to keep her though she didn't know how he was was selfish, but it meant to her that even when she didn't know him, he cared enough not to abandon her and return to his old ways.

That thought had gotten her wonder, what would have happened if he had fled when he found out about her memory. Whether in fear or just assuming because she wouldn't remember that she wouldn't want him. What would have happened?

Someone would have told her, whether it be Hanabi or someone else, it wouldn't be a very long kept secret. Would she have went to him?

Well, she thought she would have. Whether it was to ask why he had left her at the hospital or to ask if it was true. She wouldn't have left something like that just go. She couldn't let her own decisions go like that, she had to have made them for a reason.

"What are you think about." He wondered, she realized her face must have scrunched in thought. She smiled and laid her head on him not answering. She was glad he was there.

* * *

 _The happy little world closed in on them when they went out into town, Hinata in need of paint and groceries as well as anything she couldn't just make and her sister unavailable to make the errand. He followed her into hell happily._

 _At first, it was just double takes and strange looks, the village was under the impression that they had broken up or were no longer friends depending on how much they knew about the previous relationship so everyone was confused to see them together, ever more because she linked her arm around his._

 _He was sure she was simply ignoring the looks, she was observant, he knew she knew, she just didn't care. They bought paint, fabric, and staples, then pastries, and groceries for the next couple of days._

 _The issues arise when someone came up to directly speak to them, or rather her._

 _"Hinata." They addressed, looking up at him and back down. Could they be any more obvious? "No one's seen you out in days, what have you been up to?"_

 _"I-I moved out, Hana-chan." She told the woman with her head high and a light smile. "I-I have been preparing the house." She held up the paint to make her point, revealing both rings._

 _"Uh, well you should see Kiba and Shino some time they have been looking for you." The woman tensed up a bit frowning at the two rings on her hand. "I know you're out of rotation right now, but you've even missed training."_

 _"I-I will make sure I do." Hinata nodded._

 _When the woman left he leaned down to his new wife. "Who was that?"_

 _"H-Hana Inuzuka." She answered making her purchase. "W-We should go." He nodded he could put two and two together. Kiba had been hard to deal with in the past, his sister being the first to know they were married might be an issue._

* * *

"He came to the house." He noted.

"R-Really?" She squeaked. She was not surprised, all though this story he had been barely mentioned and when he had it was never good so she knew at some point or another, knowing Kiba, he would be upset with her for making large decisions without telling him anything.

"I will tell you now it was not handled well, I was… more than pissed off that he showed up to yell at you." He rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

 _"Hinata!" Kiba pounded on the front door. "I know he's keeping you in there, come out!"_

 _Sasuke slammed the door open. "I'm what?"_

 _"Where is she?" He growled._

 _"She was taking a nap." So had he, so he probably looked a little roughed up, not really helping the man's opinion of him._

 _"K-Kiba-kun you are being very loud and rude." His wife frowned coming up behind him rubbing her eyes. She still had paint on her cheek and her hair tied up in an odd direction, he pulled her away from her latest creation to curl up on the couch entangled they fell asleep almost instantly and she handed the crease marks on her face from his shirt to show just how hard they had knocked out._

 _"You disappeared, without some much as a word, why aren't the Hyuuga looking for you." He demanded._

 _"The Hyuuga know where she is they just can't do anything about it." Sasuke crossed his arms, her gentle hand came to his back as she leaned on him._

 _"K-Kiba-kun I am here by choice. I-I haven't been out much because I don't want to cause an uproar." She explained softly._

 _"Is it true you got married? You didn't even tell us, or invite us, or well, anything!" He growled becoming more and tenser as he yelled._

 _Hinata looked between the two male realizing the obvious tension. "S-Sasuke can you wait inside."_

 _"No." He told her flatly not breaking eye contact with the man on his property._

 _She frowned at him with a sigh._

 _"Well?" Kiba barked._

 _"Watch your tone with my wife." Sasuke bit out. "We eloped, by definition, it wouldn't make sense to invite have the whole damn village would it."_

 _"We're her friends." Kiba bared his teeth as Sasuke prompting Hinata to step in front of him._

 _"Y-Yes, you are but I wanted to do this alone." She tried. "I-I know you didn't approve, please understand I didn't want to be told I was wrong on my wedding night." Her stern apologetic look annoyed him, she was too forgiving in his opinion._

 _"You didn't even say you got re-engaged." He backtracked._

 _"I-I never said we broke the engagement." She countered._

 _He yelled in frustration ruffling his hair and waving his arm at her. "This is a mistake. You are only doing this because you want to feel wanted."_

 _Hinata flinched back from him. Sasuke striked._

 _Kiba who had been focusing on her and not him was shoved harshly off the front porch._

 _Hinata squeaked, but he caught a protective arm around her ribs kept her from going to him. "Don't ever say anything like that to her again." Sasuke clenched his teeth, her arms clamped firmly over his, he kept his ground from actually attacking him further. "Get out of my district."_

 _Kiba took one look at her soon to be tear-streaked face and bolted._

 _She turned in his arm to bury her face. "H-he doesn't mean it." She whispered._

 _"I'll take your word for it." He frowned pulling her back into the house._

* * *

"H-He really didn't." Hinata played with her rings. "Wh-when he's hurt, he acts like a wounded animal, if growling doesn't work, go directly for where it will hurt most."

"It doesn't make it okay." She nodded in agreement.

"I-It is something he should work on. Th-though Shino usually levels with him." She defended.

"He did."

* * *

 _A lighter knock came to the door, which he opened insisting she stay in the living room._

 _"If you are here to just yell, leave." He growled._

 _"I came to apologize and if I may, directly to her." Shino told him flatly._

 _"Sh-shino-kun." She peeked out from behind him to address. "Pl-please come in."_

 _Sasuke moved aside to let her teammate in though he wasn't particularly happy about it._

 _"W-We haven't finished the seating, but please join me in the living room." She waved her arm to have him it at the short table she had fixed._

 _"I want you know that Kiba is sorry, he realised his mistake but I feel he is not entirely ungrounded in his concerns." He sat where she indicated._

 _She sat waving Sasuke to join her. "I-I understand, but he was quite mean."_

 _"We were worried. You said nothing to us about this marriage, we thought you lost interest." Shino nodded his head toward Sasuke. "No offense."_

 _He didn't respond._

 _"I-I didn't inform anyone, we had to… well trick the Hyuuga, I-I couldn't risk anyone knowing." She admitted._

 _"We wouldn't have told, we know the Hyuuga." Shino frowned at her._

 _"We weren't taking risks, if the Hyuuga even thought that we were trying undermine them they would have made her unreachable." Sasuke growled at him, he was not going to guilt his wife because she was protecting herself._

 _Hinata frowned at him and he decided to cool down a bit. "Sh-Shino-kun, we just took no risks, Kiba didn't like the idea of being friends with Sasuke, and telling him about the engagement didn't go well so I couldn't be sure he wouldn't make a scene thinking he was protecting me."_

 _Sasuke rubbed his temple, it was like she had older brothers, which confused him because he was rather sure she was older than both of them. He could be wrong._

 _"I'm not angry with you I was just worried when no one had heard from you in a few days." He stood and bowed his head. "Sorry for the intrusion."_

 _"N-No it's fine I understand." She hopped up to take him to the door._

 _"Can you do us a favor and keep the dogs off the lawn unless they come level headed?" Sasuke called from his seat._

 _"I will make sure Kiba is calm before meeting with you again." Shino corrected._

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	19. Chapter 19

She leaned her head back on his chest slightly. She was still far too weak to stand for a prolonged period and doing this task alone would be tiring, but she could help but smile at his lack of knowledge.

"I am not doing it right at all am I." He mumbled.

She giggled.

They were tucked into the counter, her encase in his chest and arms, and she was trying to help guide him in kneading dough, and yes he was doing it wrong and they were making a mess.

"F-Fallow my hands." She had her hand over his, trying to guide him but he was making big puffs of flour go everywhere, she was sure she had it her hair.

He slipped his hands back setting them on her hips and barring his nose in her shoulder. "I'll buy you cinnamon rolls."

"I'm trying to make the ones you said I made for you." She giggled and suddenly they were falling.

His arms curled around her tightly as they hit the floor and she started to laugh as she hit his chest. "Th-there's flour on the floor!"

She continues giggled as her husband scooped her up and set her on the flour dusted counter. "What do you think?" He grinned.

She wiped the floor of his nose. "I-I think you should let me handle the dough making in the future."

His smile only widened and she pulled his face closer.

He didn't hesitate to take her lips, her finger tightened on the edges of his hair and she felt something she really had noticed before. He was truly attracted to her, so much so that he hadn't even thought when she moved toward him.

She gasped pulling back, that's when she realized her mistake. She blinked at him, he blinked at her.

"I… didn't mean." He detached from her quickly and retreated back till his back hit the sink roughly.

"N-No, I-I … I-I did it." She admitted, she hadn't really thought about it she just felt like she should. She felt tears, she was hurting him again. She shouldn't have.

"Hinata?" He asked wiping her cheek though he only made a paste with her tears and the flour. "I don't mind. I miss you, and I won't reject you. I still want you everyday, but I know I can't because I don't have that kind of permission anymore."

Her heart clenched harder, he missed his wife. She was right here, why couldn't she just remember who she was before. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't." He leaned down a little to give her light, gentle kiss through her tears.

She responded with the same gentleness but only more tears came at the pain she could feel through it.

"I think we need a bath." She let herself let out a sob-giggle.

"Y-Your hair is nearly white." She giggled attempting to wipe tears but she too just cake paste on her face.

"Yeah." He ruffled it make a rain of flour come down. "And I need to clean the kitchen..." She giggled again. "Bath and I go get take out then?"

* * *

There were stories was going to keep to himself. He would tease her about their previous intimacy but he was never going to make her uncomfortable truly telling her about what happened on their wedding night or any night after that.

He would love her to know how truly attracted to her he was. Every bit of her. Sometimes it felt wrong knowing all of her when she had not yet again given him that permission.

He had made sure every bit skin was loved, kissed, felt under his hands and he knew what would make her squirm and what made her giggle. He would keep it all locked inside and only let out the steam with light kisses to her covered shoulder while she read. Her skin wasn't really what made him want her, it was the warm looks, the care she put into everything, the careful movement, her laugh, he needed to stop thinking about it.

It was hard when she would look at him with sleepy eyes and tousled hair not to attack her adorable face.

He sighed in frustration, he would wait till the end of time, because no matter the frustration, he didn't need sex. He needed her.

* * *

"I really hate this thing" He mumbled at her wheelchair.

"S-Sakura-chan said I won't need it much longer." She noted.

"I'd rather just carry you around town." He puffed.

She giggled. "I-I don't think so." Today they were going to go to town together, they had prepared themselves for the inevitable, she sat her little notebook in her lap for current reference but she still didn't know everything she would have to be careful judging the situation.

Most people gave them the same looks Sasuke had described in his stories, disapproving or simply uninterested and she was fine with that. However, the looks she didn't like was the sad looks she was getting like she was a broken hostage.

They were approached by a few 'friends'. Mostly it was people she knew asking her how she was doing while ignoring Sasuke entirely. He just leaned on the back of the chair and looked uninterested, she tried to be kind or include him but he barely said anything when she did. She respected the wish to be detached.

She tried to keep a smile on but she was getting annoyed with the two ways people spoke to her. Either like she was made of glass and would handle any news and that they would 'tell her when she was better' or again like she was a hostage.

By the time they had gotten what they needed she was done with social interaction for a good week, she didn't want to see any more uncomfortable faces of people she remembered being rather kind. She buried her face into Sasuke's shoulder on the couch rather than reading the book he had got out. She was understanding why he had wanted to waste away in the house those years ago, having everyone treat you a certain way like that was annoying and hassleing.

"No more outings for a few days?" He asked with a smirk.

"N-No, more people." She whimpered.

* * *

His wife liked to hear about all the furniture that she made, she was intensely interested in his perspective on her work. Though mostly he could only remember how cute she was hung over something trying to put something together or with paint on her nose, or when she stumbled her finger and let out a rare curse.

She lit up a little with every detail.

It was an odd experience explaining to someone their own work, he hadn't much other than menial jobs like sanding and painting, he was sure he did some of those wrong. He purposely showed her any nicks in the wood he had cause, she merely giggled at his frustration. He had no problem having her laugh at his blunders. Just as long as she was laughing

* * *

Sasuke hummed at his sleeping wife, her hair falling out of its braid, her mouth slightly open her loosely curled hand pressed to it. He remembered mornings like this with simply less clothing. Though her hair would have been everywhere and her lips would be bruised, he got the same feeling.

He leaned down to kiss her shoulder and re-curl himself around her under the covers.

Though it was not at the top of his list he hoped some day he would get to see her like that again. Covered in nothing more than love bites over old battle scars and sensitive patches of skin, hair tangled in all directions, looking at him with slightly played up frustration and clear attraction.

He would trade her comfort for his sexual frustration any day, but it didn't keep him from thinking about the way she made him feel even just looking at her in the morning.

* * *

 _He heard his new wife squeak from the other room followed by a loud crash and laughter. He wasn't sure if he should be concerned or not. He made his way from the living room into the bathroom to find her clothes soaked and covered in bubbles. "I-I think we need to get this fixed by someone who knows what they are doing." She giggled at the old washing machine that they had collected from another property in the compound._

 _"You're not going to just let me buy a new one?" He groaned helping her up._

 _"I-I'm not giving up on it." She giggled as she effectively pulled him down into the suds lining the floor rather than being pulled up._

 _"Well, now we both need a bath."_

* * *

 _After their 'honeymoon' newly married, she still had missions, and that left him with a lot of time on his hands between times she was home, there was only some much housework he could honestly do and he knew if she knew that he spent all of his time training she would be upset. So he took a leaf out of her book and developed hobbies._

 _Was he good at any of them? No._

 _Were they at all productive? No._

 _Did they make her giggle to watch him try? Yes._

 _Did that make it worth it? Yes._

 _He tried cooking, obviously a fail. He tried gardening, but he couldn't tell them apart._

 _He tried poetry, which was quite possibly the thing she laughed the hardest at. He couldn't rhyme or make anything that sounded anything other than angsty and foreboding._

 _He tried artwork. NO._

 _He annoyingly settled for research. He found that it was the least irritating because he could pass hours learning about something. He spent so much time in the Hokage building's library while she was gone it became normal for those who knew her to briefly ask him when she would be back when they saw him there._

 _The biggest issue with this hobby was that people knew where to find him when they wanted him, specifically annoying blonds who still wanted him to go on missions. He promised his wife that he would keep out of trouble so he largely ignored him or picked up the books he was allowed to remove from the building and leave._

 _Hinata always looked so proud when she came back with question of what he had done, after missions she would bath and then sit in the living room curled around her knees listening to him talk until her thick hair was nearly dry._

 _She smiled and yawned but never interrupted more than to ask a question, the bookshelf in the living room became full with book she would bring back from missions for him to discover new topics._

* * *

Hinata blinked looking at the bookshelf she really hadn't thought about its contents or really even acknowledged it much, mostly because the books weren't really something she would read, all the books she would be interested were in the bedroom. She glanced over the spines while her husband watched her, they were all bearly related, some on history, anthropology, blood limits, species, seals, different techniques, and on and on.

"I've read all of those." He mumbled. "Except the one you had in your bag when you got back." She blinked at him as he pointed to the book that was sitting on top of the book shelf untouched by more the dust.

"Wh-why not?" She wondered.

"I read them when you go away. So I'm happy if I never have to read it." He mumbled honestly running the back of his head sending his messy hair in all directions.

She didn't know if to be touched or sad.

She had that feeling a lot, what he told her about their time together was touching, her truly cared and from what she could tell, she had too, but it was all soured by the fact she could only know what he told her, she couldn't recall any of it and it made him sad.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	20. Chapter 20

What if it had been the other way around? He suddenly wondered making himself sick with dread.

What if he had woken up with three years gone and his loving worried wife sat there in his hospital room, with him remembering only the man he had been back then.

He would have rejected her.

He would have pushed her away out of fear and denial that someone actually cared. Would she have stepped back and let him leave her or would she have tried to make him understand? Would she let him break her heart silently or bear it to him and let him break it into a few more pieces when he rejected her further?

He hadn't realized the idea had sent him into a panic attack until he found himself on his knees on the floor hyperventilating with his wife wrapped around his head holding it to her shoulder while he hugged his ribs painfully. If she had said anything he hadn't heard her, he just felt calming kisses to his hair and soothing brushing through it with the tips of her fingers.

He shakely released himself ignoring that he had drawn blood from digging his fingernails into his own skin or that it would be transferred onto her shirt as he dug his fingers more gently into the fabric of her sweater rather than her skin.

He focused on her heartbeat and breathing until he calmed down and found himself panting as he had been holding breath as he listened.

As his head cleared he wondered how she had gotten to him. He blinked over her shoulder at the room noticing one of the kitchen chair she had been in had been knocked over and the bowl he had been holding and its contents were scattered around them.

"A-Are you okay?" She whispered into his hair.

"Yeah, sorry." He mumbled pressing his nose further into her shoulder thanking whatever was listening that she was still here.

* * *

 _Neji's presence at the door after no word from him since their marriage was concerning, more so because of the look on his face. "What?" Sasuke asked rather annoyed that he had once again shown up at his front door._

 _"You have been called for an audience with the Hyuuga council." He informed very professionally, through his teeth. Flicking his eyes to the side quickly to indicate that they were being watched._

 _"Ah, and if we refused?" He asked crossing his arm and leaning hip against the door. "Hinata happens to have her day planned out she has this ridiculous looking vanity she wants to make into a plant box for the back porch." He mumbled putting an extra annoyed twitch into his eyes. Whether it was his actual annoyance or helpful to the cousin-in-law's situation was yet to be told._

 _"They wish to talk about your marriage." Neji informed stiffly. "It has been decided that the customs that were ignored caused great insult to the council."_

 _"Well, the insult was meant. They need a better reason to drag me and my wife out of the house any day they want, they can make a damn appointment. They don't own her anymore, they can't summon us. Tell them that with all insult implied." Sasuke nodded closing the door noting the hidden approval in Neji's face as he acted insulted for whoever was watching._

* * *

Hinata lightly touched the chair on the back porch she was sitting in, maybe she would try her hand at all this handy work he had been telling her about, the chair could use some work, it had some damage from being in the open weather as the porch was only covered by a roof.

"You're getting that look on your face." Sasuke mumbled into his tea looking at her with his eyes narrowing. "No remodeling until your health is cleared."

She giggled. "Al-Alright."

* * *

 _He didn't like that stiffness in her back or the careful way she walked as they got closer to the Hyuuga compound for the meeting that they actually did schedule, and Sasuke did make a point to not make it easy for them, making excuses for nearly two weeks before they would be free to make such a house call._

 _Her hands trembled and fidgeted in front of her, it was like watching years of abuse laid on top of each other uncomfortably unfolding to show how weak she felt in the presence of this house._

 _He wasn't having this, he snatched her hip pulling her to his side, if she was going to be trembling he was going to make sure he was feeling all of it so he knew just how angry to be. He was not letting this place hurt her more than it already had._

 _The usually painfully polite guards didn't seem to know how to address her and stumbled. "Hyuuga-sama… Hyuuga-sa... Hinata-s… "_

 _"U-Uchiha-san is fine." She corrected with a light smile and nod as they opened to door._

 _They were met and taken to the council meeting where she straitened more with her head high but her eyes down. "You need to stop that, like you said you're an Uchiha now." He whispered to her, she flinched a bit only relaxing her stance a bare fidget. He was never letting her set foot back in the room again if this kept up. He would burn it to the ground first. Before they stepped in she made a point to separate herself and take his arm instead, he really hated this damned forced properness._

 _"Uchiha-san, we are so glad that you were able to make it, you seem to be so busy." The speaker started snidely._

 _"Well, we aren't used to being 'summoned' with no prior notice, it's a bit rude if the subject isn't urgent right?" He tilted his head back a bit raising his eyebrows making sure his point was taken with full insult as kindly as possible, he remembered all this horrible political crap. If they wanted to play, he was ready to play dirty._

 _"We have concerns about your recent marriage." The council head said clearly through his teeth._

 _"R-Resent?" Hinata spoke up from beside him, he blinked at the sudden change in her entire demeanor from terrified to dignified political icon. She did still look terrified, at least to him, but there was a sudden political attitude that took over her whole body, how long had she been doing that? "I-I hardly call four months recent, if there were concerns why were they not brought up sooner. Th-this is hardly an appropriate conversation to be having now."_

 _The speaker stiffened and let his upper lip twitch. "The matter was delicate we want to have all our facts straight."_

 _Hinata's eyes frowned at him through her face stay neutral. Staring him down with her harsh kindness. When did his little wife become so oddly fierce, he wasn't sure he liked this side of her, it was clearly conditioned._

 _"We are confused why the Hyuuga was not informed prior to the marriage. It is custom to..." The speakers was cut off by her hand gently coming up to stop him._

 _"W-We had the support of the current head, she signed all of our papers, the previous head was informed by my husband that he intended on my hand." She explained with fake confusion. "I-I'm not sure what you are talking about."_

 _The speaker's false polite smile got tighter. "I'm sure you are aware that customs go much further than that, there was no speak of you dowery..."_

 _"I'm not exchanging goods for my wife." Sasuke interrupted. "I had made that clear."_

 _"Or a proper ceremony." The speaker continued without comment._

 _"W-We wanted a small ceremony, all the legal requirements were met. I am not head and was no longer heir, so there is no obligation to have a show and the head of the Hyuuga signed and was present, we had a witness, and a legal authority performed the ceremony." She commented, he tried not to be amused by the twitch in the speaker's face at 'legal authority', he would say Hokage was at the top of legal authority._

 _"Hyuuga… Uchiha-san you seem to be missing the point, this is a great insult to..." The council was once again cut off._

 _"From who?" Sasuke asked in a growl. "The Uchiha? Because I have news for you."_

 _"As the surviving member, we expect you would be wary of placed customs." He defended._

 _"Nope." Sasuke popped._

 _The speaker turned his eyes down at his papers to poorly hide his irritation. "Well, there are reasons for it, there would be decisions made beforehand like the prospects of children that resulted in the marriage." The speaker looked up from his papers as he spoke and flinched at the look Sasuke was giving him._

 _"They are Uchiha, you have no claim on them." Sasuke growled._

 _"They will have the Byakugan, they will not be main branch they will need to be sealed." Sasuke was ready to burn the room down for just suggesting it._

 _"Th-they will be Uchiha." Hinata repeated softly cutting the tension adding a new form as the still silence would be needed to hear her low but clear voice. "I-If you do have your facts as you claim to have, you would know that the only other Hyuuga-Uchiha children to be born were decided what clan they were by which the father was from. Th-they will be Uchiha's and will be decided to be sealed by the ruling head of the clan." Sasuke's lips quirked, he actually didn't know that._

 _"That was a fair bit of years ago when the clan was still established." The speaker seemed to sweat._

 _"Y-You indicated that the Uchiha clan had insulted the Hyuuga by establishing proper customs, but now you are claiming that there isn't one?" Sasuke was liking this side of her a bit more._

 _"Uchiha-san this is not something we can ignore. You went behind the council's back to slip your marriage through the system." The council head finally accused._

 _"I-I'm sorry I'm not sure I understand. M-My marriage is legal and signed by the head of this clan, receiving approval from the Hyuuga as I would understand it." Sasuke felt her hand that was hooked in his elbow tighten. "S-So this is a council matter yes, however it is no longer a Hyuuga one."_

 _The council speaker opened his mouth as she bowed and with a sharp tug on him they left._

* * *

Hinata frowned at her knees, she knew what he was talking about. She had a very specific defense mechanism when it came to the council meetings, being cold and clear like her father. She would shove all of her insecurities down and act like a proper Hyuuga heiress for whatever amount of time she had to be in the council before she could leave and have a complete breakdown she could see what was coming next from the look on Sasuke's face still being mildly impressed to a flat frown.

It did plant an idea though, she hadn't seen her cousin yet.

"C-Can we see Neji-nii-san and Tenten-chan?" She wondered, she wanted to say his whole team but she was sure that Sasuke would be uncomfortable enough without Lee and Guy. They could be a bit much.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	21. Chapter 21

To say that the Hyuuga was confused to see him on their doorstep was an understatement, but they fulfilled his request to retrieve Neji anyway. His face was initially worried, but Sasuke's calm demeanor made it clear nothing was wrong.

"She wants to have you for dinner." He told him shortly. "Bring a date." He added with a smirk that made Neji scowl.

"We will be honored."

* * *

 _Hinata came back with battle wounds from time to time, he would play nurse for what he could, cleaning and rewrapping. He didn't mind the scars, they came with the occupation, she came back alive he was happy. What concerned him was the look in her eyes when she had had a particularly hard mission or an argument with a member of her team or someone who had caught her on her way back. The frown in her eyes that she hid from him to protect him._

 _He would lay extra kisses around her wounds to make the pain better even though it was not the pain he wanted to take away._

* * *

She did rather well on her feet while she cooked, he kept nearby and had her sit as often as possible, the last thing they needed was to have her overprotective cousin to the house to find her ragged.

She eagerly waited for Sasuke to let them in when they knocked and opened her arms for a hug from the Tenten. "You're looking well, are you feeling better?"

She nodded. "I-I was able to be on my feet for a good portion of the meal preparation, definitely an improvement."

Neji glanced at him and he nodded confirming her recovery. Neji accepted it.

"Hanabi-sama has asked we bring this." Neji held out an envelope to him. "Don't open it now, but you knew it could only be held off for so long."

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke glance over to his wife who was blissfully ignorant of the exchange and waved them over to sit and eat.

* * *

Hinata was glad to have the first pleasant gathering with friends she had had since her accident. Tenten made jokes at Sasuke's expense, telling her how hard it had been to teach him how to place the setting and how she still thought he could have done better if they had tried again. Hinata was reluctant to part with her current rings, they held memories, maybe not for her but at least for him and that was good enough for her.

She didn't let the sight of a Hyuuga seal on the letter she had noticed Sasuke hide dampen her mood, she knew that there was darkness looming but she could be happy now.

* * *

He was reluctant to further the story in some areas of her relationships with people she was patching up with but he wasn't going to hide it from her. Sakura and she had more than one confrontation, and they never ended well.

His wife was adamant she wanted to know so he would continue telling all.

"Now I wasn't there for this, you told me after but from how I understand it."

* * *

 _She was at the store, by herself, picking him up medication actually, his ninja health had left him when he stopped taking care of himself and though he was back on his feet, he was now susceptible to the common cold it would seem. She had stepped out for only an hour but when she got back she had a tightness to her face that was clear and stressed, but she obviously didn't want to bother him when he was so sick._

 _"Just tell me what happened." He coughed taking the medication she offered._

 _"S-Sakura-chan was dropping off prescriptions at the pharmacy." She admitted._

 _"What did she say?" He growled._

 _"S-She assumed I was buying… post contraceptives." To say he was angry was an understatement, but he dissolved into a fit of coughs that made his wife held him down. "I-I explained you had a cold, but it was… uncomfortable and I didn't want to comment."_

 _"She insinuated that you wouldn't want my child even after we are already married and you're saying she only made it uncomfortable? You are far too forgiving." He mumbled laying his head on her lap and curling around her._

 _"Sh-she's upset, I think it's understandable that she would be a bit rude." She whispered wringing out the cold cloth nearby and dabbing his forehead._

 _"She doesn't need to be a snippy bitch." He mumbled closing his eyes as she laid a hand his hair and rubbed his shoulder._

 _"I-It's honestly not the worst, the pharmacist was confused that I wasn't there for my normal contraceptives. Sh-she actually asked if I was allowed to have a child." She frowned leaning down laying her face into his hair already resigned to the fact that if she was going to get her sick it would have happened already._

 _"Why were you on contraception?" He wondered. They had never talked about it and if they were 'normal' she had been taking them for a while, not just while they were married._

 _"I-I've been on them since I started puberty, partly insurance in case..." She trailed off at the untrust of her father. "B-But they also help regulate my previously harsh cycles, which is nice."_

 _"You went off it?" He wondered, though he had a fever and the conversation was probably better when he was clear headed._

 _"I have another month of it on hand, I just didn't order or pick up more, which is usually the only reason I go to the pharmacist." He was sure it was something she would like to talk about when he was feeling better so he dropped it. He was content with the idea she would be completely fine with having his children._

 _"G-Get some sleep, I'm hoping you get better before I leave for my next mission. I-I don't know who I would find to come check on you." He intentionally moaned at the idea. He knew the answer would be someone who would just annoy him, their options were limited._

 _"Don't let the blond horn into the house when my head feels like this." He grumbled and she let out a reluctant giggle._

 _"I-I'll make sure it is someone else." She giggled letting him pull her down and roll her so he could lay on her._

* * *

She giggled as she was lifted in the air with her legs crossed and her hands on his forearms for balance. "Th-this isn't proper training at all." He sat her back on her rear and then lifted her again over his head and sat her back down, repeatedly.

"Call it resourceful." He smirked laying back holding her up, she stiffened to balance up in the air.

"W-We have weights." She giggled as he lowered her and pushed her back up. Little did she know they had done this many times before but it usually ended with less clothing.

"Weights don't move or giggle, I prefer you." He chuckled doing it once more before lowering her to sit on over his stomach. "And it helps with your balance." He added.

"I-I'm sure that is your motivation." She stretched upward and back, he left his head rest back to not see the skin that peak out of her shirt, or her chest shift naturally, he was glad she was sitting on his stomach.

* * *

She rolled over in confusion not remembering falling asleep on the couch and looked up for her husband who was never far. He was this time, sat in the kitchen with a single light on with tea and tangled hair.

She made an unintentional noise of discomfort while she got up which caused him to turn. "Sorry I was about to come back over, are you cold?" He asked leaving his tea to reposition the blanket over her shoulders.

"N-No..." She examined him closely. "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah." He mumbled. "It's just… a lot." He increased his grip on her shoulders and she moved forward to hug him. "I forget the weight of some of these memories when I tell you them..."

"I-It's hard because you're telling me thing I should remember." She whispered with sorrow. Why was is so hard to just remember even the slightest thing. Nothing he said ever gave her the slightest bit of familiarity. She wanted to at least feel like the story had been about her but sometimes the only thing that really made it real was the watching Sasuke's face curl in pain.

"Don't regret for me." He mumbled. "I would rather keep the memories and have you then lose them and never see you again ignorant of what I had." He rubbed her back and lowered his face into her hair. "Having you here is enough for me."

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	22. Chapter 22

Much to his dismay, now that she knew she was well enough to have small dinner parties, she requested more. He wasn't keen on trying to patch up with everyone at once, but she was happy so he would suffer through it.

She was really only worried about one more group of people in particular, her team. He had admitted that he had sent word of her condition every so often to her team so they didn't come to knock down the door and they had visited when she was unconscious, but they had checked out so soon after she woke up and then had been on and off their own missions from what he understood, because she was already planning to retire.

He watched her flutter around the kitchen asking questions about them further than he had gotten in the story, he didn't have too many answers more than the things she had told him off hand when she had came home from missions or he heard in passing. They could have kids for all he knew.

She was excited nonetheless, but he warned her there was parts of the story she was missing and he reserved the right to remove someone if he felt it got out of hand. It was clear who it was meant for. She agreed with a small smile at his distrust.

She was surprised when she saw them, they were a few years older than she remembered, Kiba had grown facial hair, Shino had changed his esthetic slightly, they both looked clearly more mature. Though whether she was hiding that she noticed or not it was clear that Kiba was wary of her, even hesitant to give her the hug she openly came for.

"You are feeling better now?" Shino asked.

"S-Some what." She answered truthfully.

"But you don't remember anything?" Kiba mumbled scratching the back of his head, this caught Sasuke's attention and he glared. What the hell was he hoping she forgot?

"N-Not for years." She mumbled looking at him noticing his anger. "I-Is there a part of the story I haven't got to?" Looking over to him for answers.

"I don't know, is there?" He bit out pointedly at the nervous nin.

"Uhm it's nothing." Kiba shrank into himself. Shino's nose scrunched at the lie. So he knew as well.

"W-Well I haven't gotten past the first year of marriage..." Sasuke steered her toward the food.

"We can worry about it later." He mumbled to her.

* * *

Kiba had been acting nervous the whole meal, she had known him for years, she knew he was lying through his teeth, he had never been good at it. She had no clue what he was hiding but from Sasuke's reaction it was not something he knew about, but she wasn't sure if it was something Kiba said to her before she her mission or something she had just chosen not to tell him about.

Shino was clearly annoyed with his behavior, that was clear, he cut him off multiple times, changing the subject when he started rambling, and even quietly snapped at him once, however when he looked at her he just turned his eyes back to his meal like he too knew and didn't want to say.

She was actually getting rather annoyed by it, these were her teammates treating her like glass, of all people she thought they would respect her.

She finally put her chopsticks down and looked at the two with a frown. "I-I'm sorry I can't handle this, tell me what it is that is needing to be said."

Kiba shrank down refusing. Shino pierced his lips together. "You're not showing." Shino mumbled not looking up from behind his glasses.

"Wh-what?" She looked at Sasuke as he went pale furthering her confusion. "Wh-what?"

"She didn't tell you?" Shino asked seeing his reaction. Sasuke shook his head. "She meant to before she left."

"Wh-what are we talking about, what should be showing." She started to feel fear as Sasuke's face twisted and her put his face in his hands. She laid her hand on his shoulder unsure why he was getting upset.

"Hinata you were rather sure you were pregnant." Shino informed solemnly.

She stared at him for a moment, not really understanding, before squeaking. "A-And I went on a mission?"

"It wasn't meant to be dangerous, you getting hurt was a complete surprise." Kiba defended quickly. "And you weren't even sure yet, you just thought you were."

"You were excited." Shino mumbled with a sigh.

Sasuke only raised his face a bit run his hands down his face. "Damn it." He mumbled. "I was out after you left the house, you wouldn't have found me at the house. I wouldn't have let you go or went with you or something, shit."

Hinata frowned mindlessly rubbing the spot her hand was on his arm to comfort him and looking down at the table. She wasn't pregnant, had she lost the baby or was she never pregnant? She didn't know how to feel about this, should she be upset, should she be sad? She might just be in shock.

"You were sick all morning during your briefing, you counted your days from your last cycle, but tried to assure us you could finish your last mission." Shino explained.

"Th-they would have checked when I was admitted..." She mumbled weakly.

"You had a full workup done, they said your hormones were out of balance but they attributed it to you canceling your birth control, I didn't ask more." Sasuke sighed ruffling his hair with frustration.

"So you're not pregnant." Kiba mumbled.

She shook her head, she would be definitely showing now if she was, it had been awhile since her release from the hospital and while before that before she had her accident, assuming she would have had to be a few weeks pregnant to start having morning sickness, she would have a sizeable bump by now.

"Well, either way, I'm sorry." Kiba mumbled lowering his head rubbing at the back of the neck.

Sasuke mood when from devastated to angry in a split second. "What did you say."

Shino calmly added. "It doesn't matter now, the point is it shouldn't have been said."

"What did you say to my wife." He growled.

Hinata frowned giving tightening her grip on his arm, worried he would jump the table.

"I'm sorry I was all around upset and shouldn't have commented." Kiba defended.

"K-Kiba-kun..." She mumbled looking between them. "I-I think that diner is over, I'll send you two with dessert."

Shino nodded dragging Kiba up toward the door. "Thank you for the meal."

Hinata made the wait for her to bring them their desert and she insisted Sasuke wait in the kitchen. She asked one last time what he had said. She wished she wouldn't have, making him feel all the guiltier and her sick to her stomach looking at him for a whole moment.

Kiba bowed at his knees on the porch as low as he could respectfully. "I didn't mean it, we had been fighting about your retirement and canceling your birth control. I wasn't getting anywhere with you. I didn't think you would want to see me for a while after so I stayed away until invited, please forgive me." She stared at him bowing and looked up at Shino who looked at her with frown and a nod telling her he was actually torn up about it.

"N-Not yet." Was all she could muster before closing the door and turning to a livid husband and dissolving.

She grabbed tightly to his shirt as she silently sobbed keeping him there while Shino dragged her teammate away on the other side of the door.

Sasuke tried to get her to repeat what she was told but she refused, because of all it would hurt him more. She didn't remember wanting a baby but he did. So the words against her would be double to him.

He moved to have her sit on the couch and let her keep her face buried in his shoulder while she tired not to let the words echo in her head. 'That man could never be a father. If you haven't realized by now he had a history of leaving those who trust him. When he finally leaves like always does, that kid will be nothing but pain and punishment and a full time reminder of how we all told you he was not worth your time.'

She didn't want to be angry with him for something said so long ago and he felt so guilty for, but of all things she had heard him say when he was angry and out of the things Sasuke had told her about, it was the worst, targeting not her but her family, or rather the family she was to have. It was far worse than insulting her, she would rather he called her something dreadful.

She had learned so much about this man that loved her, he was rough around the edges still and she was sure that wouldn't change and she didn't mind, but he was passionate when given cause, and she had no doubt that he loved her and would love whatever child she would have bared. She had no worries of him leaving her if he was going to leave he had opportunity when she lost her memory, instead he doted on her and spent time telling her their story rather than summarizing their years together.

He ran his finger down through her hair and mumbled to her. "Can we not have any more guest for a while."

She nodded tightening grip on him.

* * *

He watched her cry and then go dazed until she went to sleep. He was furious, he didn't care what the mutt keeper had said, he had made her cry yet again. This was ridiculous coming from a long time friend and teammate of hers, she was too forgiving, he was fed up. This one bridge he hoped she left burned, however, her knew she wouldn't.

This was what made him madder than anything, she opened to let people hurt her again, and while she had been cutting people off more before her accident she was trying to patch which meant this whole system would start again. He wanted to warn her away from her kindness but he also knew that he couldn't shelter her like that, it was controlling and he refused to go so far as to tell her who she could and could not talk to.

However, he was not having her team over again without express permission to attack her teammate if he ran his mouth ever again.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	23. Chapter 23

Sakura stared at her blankly, Hinata frowned suddenly knowing the answer to her question.

"I… would have to check your file." She mumbled cleaning up her supplies.

"I-I was, wasn't I, and you didn't tell him." Hinata accused with horror.

Sakura stopped set her jaw and sighed, setting the equipment down but not looking up. "It was the least of our worries at the time."

"H-He had a right to know." Hinata snapped harder then she would have liked to.

"There was nothing we could do to keep you both alive, there was no treatment that wouldn't have malnourished it in such an early state. There were no options to give him so I gave him none." Sakura defined glancing up looking both ashamed and angry that she had to defend herself.

"H-He has a right to all of my records. H-He should have been told, either way, it's his child." She reminded.

"I had no way of being sure of that." Sakura defended harshly.

Hinata mouth fell a gap at her in disbelief and the medic quickly turned away embarrassed she had tried such a blow.

"H-How far was I?" Hinata asked in a whisper feeling the weight of what she already suspected but now with the confirmation it felt all the more real.

"About seven weeks, there was no way we could have saved it in the first trimester with your condition, your body naturally disposed of it to save itself." Sakura face cringe into what she had seen on many medics face when giving news they really didn't want to, and in a way. Hinata felt bad for being so angry with her for keeping it from her, but it still wasn't right. "Sasuke never asked about the pregnancy so we assumed he didn't know… how did you find out?"

"I-I had suspected and told my team before leaving, but couldn't find Sasuke before departure time." She explained. She frowned a new question suddenly popped into her head. "W-Will this cause problems getting pregnant in the future."

Sakura stared at her in disbelief. "You don't even really remember him and you still thinking about having his children." Hinata tried to ignore the implied 'how desperate are you?'

"I-I want to know if it has affected my ability to have children." Hinata repeated deliberately flattening her face.

Sakura sighed and shook her head finishing her packing. "No, it shouldn't, it was a normal miscarriage. Your hormones didn't spike any more than they should and your body got rid of the undeveloped fetus naturally, we didn't even need to remove it."

Hinata nodded. "T-To early to even determine gender." She mumbled sullenly.

"I'm sorry." Sakura finally sighed. "I should have mentioned." She finally admitted. "Most of the staff didn't know, I kept it off your records. Tsunade doesn't even know."

Hinata nodded solemnly, nothing she could do now.

* * *

She didn't flinch when her husband tossed an empty jar across the kitchen she merely let her eyes fall to the shattered glass. "I should turn her in for withholding medical information, she could lose her damn job." He growled slamming his hands on the table.

Hinata left her eyes down turn with the corners of her lip knowing this was far more painful for him. "Th-There was no way to save it." She relayed. "I-It would have been written off as a medical miscarriage."

He sighed releasing the tension in his shoulders and pinching the bridge of his nose closing his eyes.

She hesitantly opned her mouth the reply the rest. "I-It should have no effect on me bearing children." His eyes popped own to look at her in shock and confusion.

He stared for a full minute before finding words. "You still ..." He stopped looking his words and scowling looking down trying to re-find them.

She took pity. "I-I wanted to know it was still an option. I-I am married to a man who I think would be an excellent father given the opportunity." She smiled a bit leaning her head down to look under his bangs.

He sighed looking with clear embarrassment and forced straight lips. "I hate when you do that."

She giggled as the air in the room became less heavy. "Wh-what?"

"Turn something stressful around by being cute, let me be angsty." He sighed rounding the counter.

"N-Never." She smiled as she accepted a light kiss.

* * *

Their problems did not end, Hinata did finally ask what the Hyuuga sealed letter the Neji brought was and Sasuke reluctantly showed it to her.

"Th-They want to contest our marriage?" She asked aloud.

"Since you have no memory of marrying me they want to try to have it considered null so they have claim over you once more." He explained. "I'm kinda glad they won't find out about the pregnancy they would try a little harder knowing that there was a chance to dispute who got the child."

Hinata chewed her lip looking carefully over the wording of the summon and perked. "W-Well I guess I need to speak to the Hokage." She smiled up at him.

He snorted. "You're kidding?"

* * *

She had not yet seen Naruto, and despite that she asked if she could go in alone, Sasuke made her an appointment with him and walked her with that horrid chair there, but she got out of it and asked he stayed outside, he was reluctant, but she knew he wasn't going to say no.

She stepped in alone to a confused Hokage. "Oh, Hinata-chan you're here." He peaked around her as she closed the door and walked to his desk with her paperwork.

She brushed her hair behind her as she stood up to politely with her hands in front of her. "I-I would like to refile my marriage, Hokage-sama."

"What, why?" He asked opening the file scrunching his nose. Then closing it. "And I was also told you still have no memory."

"M-My medical file shouldn't be discussed with partners, even if that partner runs the village." She prompted with no sign of frown, she knew he would know.

"I requested the information." He mumbled reopening the file. "Still not sick of him then." It wasn't a question more of an observation. "Why are you refiling?"

"Th-this is a decision that I made before my amnesia, but it's a destination I would like to make again." She explained. "I-I want it to be clear that this is my decision to stay with my husband."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, legally I have to say yes. There is no reason for me to say no, but...can you sit for a minute."

She blinked and nodded sitting in the chair across from him.

"Tell me how you're doing, really, both of you. I'm sure you know none of us are really getting along right now, but I still want to know." Hinata wondered if he acted this mature in front of Sasuke and if their relationship would be better that way.

"H-He loves me." She answered with a small smile. "I-I have no doubt of that, he won't leave me and I want to show him I am not going anywhere either."

"Wait does he know you doing this?" He looked past her at the door.

"N-No, he thinks I am her about." She dug out the Hyuuga letter. "Th-this, which is only half the truth, it only gave me the idea. Th-this makes it legal as my current mental state, which according to Sakura I was cleared for all rational function after my concussion my last visit and now only require physical therapy and the last of my prescribed medications."

"Well… can't argue with that..." He mumbled glancing down at the paperwork. "You're missing his signature."

"I-I want to make sure you approved it first." She looked back at the door.

"Well, I can't deny it, well I won't." He shrugged.

"Th-thank you." She smiled heading to the door to let her husband in. "C-Could you sign something for me?"

"Don't be mad if I read it." He mumbled heading in clearly not wanting to be in the office but she could tell he would rather be in here with her rather than out there by himself.

"Please do." Naruto held out the paperwork and Sasuke sat in a chair and skimmed the paper quietly until his face scrunched up and looked up at Naruto.

"Is there something wrong with our marriage papers?" He asked with a bit of a glare, it would be his fault if there was as he filed them.

"N-No, I'm refiling." Hinata sat beside him setting her hand on his knee.

He asked with a blink at her, then again. "What?"

"She's renewing it." Naruto grew a goofy grin clarifying.

"Is this because of the Hyuuga letter? Hinata I'm not losing you to them you don't have to do this." Well, she wasn't expecting this reaction but she did think it would be a possibility.

"Th-that's not why I am doing it." She assured. "I-I want to stay married to you, even if I don't remember the first time." She smiled laying her hand on his. "W-Will you marry me again?"

Naruto held out a pen in anticipation with a too-big grin on his face like he was seeing puppies rolling over.

Sasuke looked between them snatching the pen from Naruto and signing his name and setting the paper and pen down on the desk with a click.

* * *

He wasn't sure if he should be happy with what she had done. He wanted to be, but he wasn't sure what about it bothered him. He knew his wife and it was something she would do, but was it for the right reason? She always had good intentions and he could selfishly hope it was because she loved him like she had before, but what if she was just doing it to make it easier on him. No, it would probably have the opposite effect with the village, they would think he did it to keep her instead of letting her got back to the Hyuuga.

He ruffled his hair in frustration, he was thinking about it too hard. He glanced over at her in the kitchen happily clipping around now that she could. He would just have to trust her, wouldn't he? Her decision.

She came toward him with a tray and he jumped up to take it from her and put it on the table.

"Y-You don't look happy with me." She mumbled pouring his tea.

"What?" He blinked, she glanced up looking a bit ashamed. "Oh, no it's just..." He sighed. "I worried that you did this because…." He rubbed his forehead. "I don't even know..."

"I-I did it because I wanted everyone to know that it is my decision to stay. Th-they can believe what they want but I am staying with my husband." She smiled into her tea before looking up. "I-Including you."

She needed to stop giving him looks like that with the bedroom just down the hall.

She started to giggle.

"What?" He frowned setting down his cup.

"Y-You just went red up to your ears." She covered her lips and he shrank.

Being laughed at by your own wife for being turned on by her. Great.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	24. Chapter 24

_For a few months, it had been quiet, there was still the occasional villager that decided to voice their opinion when and where it wasn't wanted but there had been no major incident for a while. Hinata had finished what she wanted with the house, all but one room, the 'guest room'. She stood in it for hours and changed the furniture a few times and still couldn't decide._

 _He stood at the door watched her move the furniture, again, with mild amusement. "You're not going to leave it alone are you."_

 _"I-I don't like it." She pouted sit harshly on the bed._

 _He grinned crossing the room sitting with her. "Why do you not like it?" He chuckled as she flopped back on the bed._

 _"I-I have no idea." She laid her arms over her face. "I-It's the only room I haven't figured out yet." She huffed. "Wh-what do you think?"_

 _He slipped his hands under the rim of her shirt. "I think we should use the bed."_

 _She giggled swatting at his hand. "I-I'm being serious."_

 _"So am I." He lowered his head to kiss the skin her exposed._

 _"S-Sasuke..." She whimpered._

 _He laid his head on her hip and hummed. "I'm not sure what is that bothers you about it?"_

 _"W-Well, no one is coming over. W-We don't have house guests, who am I decorating for." She sighed partly because of exasperation partly because he had resumed his assault at her hip line._

 _"I think you'll get an idea."_

* * *

Hinata hadn't thought much of the guest room but now that she stood at the door frame looking at what had been finally been decided, she realized what the next part of the story was. Stepping in, it was partly used of storage of random things, the closet was filled mainly with storage boxes of paint and tools for the furniture she built. All the furniture that was there was small and Hinata remembered Sasuke had mentioned 'getting out a futon' to sleep in here. The bed was a crib. This was meant to be their nursery room.

Sasuke slipped his arms around her from behind and laid his face into her shoulder and her heart clenched with a sudden empty heartbreak, if she had insisted sleeping separately he would have slept in a room the only reminded him that they were planning children. She felt sick.

She clutched her hand to his arms around her middle and covered her mouth with her to her hand as felt tears.

"It needs to be dusted." He mumbled, breaking her heart further. He hadn't entered this room in while, on purpose.

She stood there for a heavy breath and wiggled free of his grip heading for the linen closet for a rag.

"That wasn't a prompt." He called after her.

She sniffed wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I-It needs to be cleaned."

He rubbed the back of his head sighing, then heading to the kitchen to fill a bucket.

* * *

 _They moved the normal bed to the house they were using for failed projects and storage and found a child-sized crib that converted to a bed by taking the sides off in a storage house for the compound, Hinata didn't feel right taking on from one of the houses. She giggled as Sasuke threw it over his shoulder holding it with one arm and looked at her confused as to what she was laughing at him for._

 _With the small crib in place, she suddenly knew what she wanted to do with the rest. Small dressers, a desk, and little chairs with a low table. It all fell into place._

 _"I-I need linens." She mumbled with her hands on her hips. "A-And maybe a rug."_

 _"Oh, shopping for children's bedding and cute rugs, I'm sure that is going to go well." He flopped down to sit on the floor tugging her down into his lap._

 _She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and wrinkled her nose. "Sh-Should I make them."_

 _"No, I think you should you should pick out baby clothes and wave them at Sakura." He smirked._

 _"I-I'm not even pregnant and you are already trying to find ways to show off?" She giggled._

 _"Yes, it there something wrong with that?" He grinned._

* * *

"B-But I wasn't going to retire for another year." She asked looking up from scrubbing the floor.

"Yeah but we were ready, that was the point. Though I was joking about the trouble getting the bed fittings and rugs would be bit, there was something that happened that day."

"Wh-what?" She asked dreading the answer.

* * *

 _She lifted the fabric and puffed out her cheeks in a pout looking back at him. "Th-the natural ones are all yellow."_

 _"What were you hoping for?" He asked leaning down to her height to look at the colors._

 _"G-Green? Wh-white? T-Tan? A-Anything other than bright pink, baby blue, or yellow." She hummed. "M-Maybe I should try to make them."_

 _"If you want but I have seen your sewing skills." He chuckled as she threw him a another pouted look. "I'm sure you can manage it."_

 _"Those are for children's beds." Someone commented from behind them. His wife blinked before tilting her head to look behind him, he opted for remembering the voice._

 _"I-I know Ino-chan." Hinata replied politely._

 _He could feel her look of disapproval from behind his back._

 _"I-I haven't seen you in while, I-I heard you were married." He cringed a bit making his face twitch, they were obviously not invited to what he was sure, knowing the woman who made flower arrangements and planned weddings as a family business, would have been a huge event._

 _"Yes, I did." She answered snippily._

 _"C-Congratulations, I haven't really spoken to Sai-san but I hear he's very nice." His replacement, he vaguely remembered meeting him when Naruto tried to make the four of them a team._

 _Ino made a noise of acknowledgment, but nothing more, he took the plunge and turned from ignoring her from the much more interesting fabrics. She had a hand on her hip and her other arm holding her purse at a 'bitchy' angle. She avoided eye contact with him and pretends to be looking at fabrics of her own._

 _"Should we be expecting a new Uchiha then." She asked in a blunt-but-not-blunt way that made his blood boil. He would rather her be a bitch directly then hiding behind social politeness._

 _"U-Uh, no not yet, but we have an extra room." Hinata noted._

 _"Thinking a bit far ahead than aren't you?" She mumbled flipping thru fabrics purposely, he was sure she wasn't even looking at them._

 _"W-Well it's not like we have anyone we would want to invite over." He paused to look to the side to keep a straight face and not snort a laugh. He was not expecting her response to be so brutal and pointed._

 _Ino also had to pause and look at Hinata's innocent face and nod awkwardly. "Of course."_

 _Either Hinata didn't realize what she had said or she wanted to grind the guilt further, he was relatively sure it was the first thought he wished it was the later. "Th-the Uchiha district is rather central to the village."_

 _He bit the inside of his cheek and tried not to laugh at his oblivious wife._

 _"Right..." Ino nodded. "You're still in rotation."_

 _"I-I will retire before I start baring." Hinata added. "I-It's nice to be prepared for the unexpected."_

 _"Of course, there's not always a way to fix mistakes." Ino mumbled._

 _He was annoyed, but he glanced at his wife and became furious. She was frozen with her mouth slightly open not sure what to say. He then realized, she had been being genuinely kind to Ino and probably not understanding the purposely rude comments and attitude she was giving or maybe didn't expect her to go so far. He knew she hated him, but he wasn't sure Ino had been mean to her directly._

 _"W-well not accidents are mistakes." Hinata declared in the same soft tone, but it cut the tension roughly. She turned to him. "I-I think I will stitch the bedding myself. I-I want green."_

 _He nodded laying a hand on her back and edging her out of the store._

* * *

"I-I never really can tell when she is being mean, she used to make comments on my clothes. I didn't realize she was making fun of me until Sakura-chan told me. I-It wasn't really that we weren't friends, it was just she was a very strong personality and she let it overflow to be rude sometimes." Hinata rolled her hands over the stitches in the green and white striped bedding sat by the bed. It would need to be washed.

"She's not queen she doesn't need to act like royalty." Sasuke mumbled laying his head back on her knees from where he sat in front her.

Hinata put down the sheet and ran her fingers back through his hair clearing it from his face. "I-I think it's an insecurity response. Sh-She used to comment on my weight, Sakura-chan said it was because my chest was bigger and she was jealous."

"You think she jealous you married me?" She hummed, that was possible she did, like Sakura proclaim her love for him when they were in the academy, though Hinata was rather sure she dropped it when he was left, especially because she was rather sure she and Sai had gotten together before he had gotten back.

"I-I think she doesn't have a different response." She rested on the idea. "I-I think she doesn't know what to think so she went with the same level of disgust that Sakura-chan went with. Sh-she's not one to voice an unpopular opinion, so defending or befriending us when everyone else was showing us their backs would be… against her."

"You can defend her I'm going to continue to think she is just a massive conniving bitch." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I-I don't think it is so malicious, though I was probably rather hurt at the time, her thinking a baby I was planning for would be a mistake." She frowned looking back around the now clean room.

"Yeah, though at the time that's what everyone voiced, they couldn't tell you not to marry me you had 'already made that mistake' however they could dumbly imply not to have children for whatever reason." He shrugged.

"Wh-why are people so… quick to judge." She sighed.

"You've lived in the village all your life and you are surprised?" He raised an eyebrow.

"N-No, but I wish we would have all grown up a bit after the academy, the more I hear the more childish it feels. Wh-Why are we all so worried about other people's decisions?" She leaned down over him touching her nose to his with a pout.

He pressed up to kiss her forehead. "You felt that way then too."

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	25. Chapter 25

Hinata stretched backward with a yawn and then back down with a comfortable hum. It felt so good to do exercise after so long, she of course couldn't do too much, but she had finally been cleared for minor exercise but no training. She stripped the layers, tucked her toes into the grass, and stretched happily in the morning dew.

Sasuke was happily on the porch with his steaming cup and a heavy blanket over his shoulders.

She smiled back at him. "Y-You sure you don't want to join me?"

"I'm enjoying the view." He tipped his cup at her, she turned red and tugged the ends of her shirt back over her midriff.

* * *

 _He had caught sight of a Hyuuga seal on a scroll in her bag one night after a mission. He didn't say anything about it, and what was worse was neither did she. He kept silent until he noticed another a week later. He wasn't sure how to confront her about it. On one hand, he was worried they were trying to manipulate her in some way, on the other hand, he was annoyed she was keeping it from thought he couldn't find the anger he thought he should have with her not telling him._

 _When he noticed a third he decided to just to pluck it out and hold it up. "Should I be concerned why you are getting scrolls from the clan."_

 _She blinked at him a few times blankly, before shaking her head. "Th-they're from my sister." She explained. "Sh-She been asking me to do some research for her into the Hyuuga seals, I haven't agreed yet, but she had been sending me what she knows and what she would want to know whenever she can in secret. I-I didn't think it would interest you."_

 _He felt a wave of relief and he rubbed his temple._

 _"D-Did I worry you?" She asked crossing the room wrapping her arm around his ribs._

 _"I want to keep you from them." He mumbled dropping the scroll back into the bag to incase her._

 _"I-I would only be involved in a reading in on seals, she wants to know if there could be a better replacement for the current seal without alerting the council, if she can collect information and come up with the 'better' alternative without their knowledge it will be harder to counter." She explained laying her face on his collarbone. "I-I think she is a bit of an optimist, but I do like the idea of not allowing the head branch to destroy the brains of the branch, it makes them feel more like slaves than family."_

 _"Why are clans so screwed up, part of mine wanted to overthrow the village, part of yours wants an army of slaves what are the Inuzuka's doing? Plotting for dogs to be the rulers of the village." He mumbled snidely._

 _She giggled. "I-I don't think so, though without the Uchiha clan the Hyuuga clan had been able to run unchecked even when they are clearly doing something they shouldn't. K-Knowing that only other clans could rival them and the Hokage has his hands tied they can do far more than they should be allowed."_

 _"Can we do that? We can make anything we ever do a 'clan matter' and get away with anything." He stepped back tugging her with him to collapse on the couch._

 _"Wh-what would we call a clan matter?" She giggled sitting up on his lap._

 _"Next time someone asks you about children, claim it a clan matter." He grinned. "We are a clan of two who cares."_

 _She laughed. "I-I'm not sure you can do that."_

 _"Why not? I'm clan head, who's going to say I can't?" He slid his hands down her sides, tickling her. "You?"_

 _She squeaked snatching his hand away. "N-No!"_

* * *

He watched her walk around the kitchen with flour on her forehead for an hour, not wanting to ruin his fun, she would look at him with confusion and he was wave he would tell her not to worry about it. Sadly, his game ended when she caught her reflection in an appliance that she kept mirror clean. She pouted at him and cleaned it off and now wasn't talking to him.

"You're cute." He chuckled laying his chin on his folded arms.

She scowled at him with a further pout. "D-Did you do this to me before?"

"Not tell you when you had something on your face, yeah. You caught on pretty quick though so I had to be sneakier about watching." He tilted his head laying it sideways. "Why do you ask."

She covered her rising dough making sure to wiped her hand before un-tieing her hair. "I-I just wonder what is new and what isn't."

"You think I treat you differently now?" He wondered perking up cocking his eyebrow. That was a red flag.

"W-Well, everyone else does." She set her hand on the table and looked down at the dust of flour and swiped her hand over it to keep from looking at him. "L-Like I'm fragile or almost like I am a child that just won't understand. A-At first I thought it was just because I was injured but it didn't go away with the chair. P-People are still treating me like I can't handle what is going on."

He sighed and watched her play with the flour trying to word what he wanted to say. He stood up rounding the table making his own trail in the flour until he caught her hand and she looked up. "I've hidden nothing from you, told you all of the story, not sugar coated anything, I have treated as you are, my wife, for everything but one thing." He told her honestly.

* * *

She stared up at him and heat came to her face, hotter and hotter until she felt light-headed. The searing look in his eyes, the lazy leaning yet deliberate stanced, he was telling her what the thing was.

She felt a shiver the whole way up her back and she was sure he felt it even though he was still a few inches from her body.

They were everything they were before now right?

They were close, closer than she, as her memory served now, had ever been to another person, a man especially. She was unafraid to snuggle up against him, let him hold her, kissed her even. She had regularly shared baths with him, nudity was not an issue.

They had broken every barrier she had had before she had met him, so why was she scared right now?

She was aware that her body was responding to his clearly as a yes, but her heart was slamming against her chest for a different reason.

She wanted to kiss him, but she also wanted to run.

She tried to place her fear and sudden laying panic. It wasn't of him, she knew he would never hurt her. Was it his experience, no, but it might be her lack.

Or rather, her lack where he remembered her having experience.

She was scared because he could be disappointed with her.

Having found it she felt she couldn't look at him any more bolted her eyes down to their hands trying not to panic more than she could handle. She felt tears, why couldn't she just remember. So many problems for him would be solved if she could just remember.

"I don't need it. I just want you safe and comfortable." He voiced laying a kiss to her hair and pulling her to him by her waist.

She buried her face hard and curled around him tightly trying to let out the frustration. "Wh-why can't I just remember!" She squeaked. "I-It's not fair." She sounded childish but it was all she could think of. It wasn't fair to him, he had enough problems in his life, then to have to deal with and take care of a wife that should be able to take care of herself.

"It never is." He sighed. "Though this reminds me." He gave her head another peck and released her, she wiped her eyes as he heading over to his bag pulling something out. "I was given this by Sakura on the way out of your appointment, I forgot about it." He held out the box to her that she instantly recognized and she felt sick she made no move to take it. "I know your cycles are heavy and painful, while you couldn't be on them while you had the rest of the medication but it should be fine now."

"I-I'm not taking them." She managed.

* * *

He blinked up from the box. She was rigid and shaking, the tears had returned to her eyes and she looked like she might throw up. He had no idea what was happening, he dropped the box on the table and put his hand on her shoulders. "What?"

"I-I don't need them." Her face curled a bit glared at the box.

"Hinata, I don't understand." She was scaring him, she hadn't ever so clearly rejected something so physically.

"I-I don't need birth control because I'm not worried about becoming pregnant." She demanded, looking up at him fiercely, yet she still looking afraid. Like a bunny growling at him. He couldn't find it cute right now.

"But..." They weren't even having sexual relations, he wasn't really understanding her conviction. He sighed. "Alright, it's your choice." He picked the box back up and held it undecidedly.

She shrank a bit curling her arms around her stomach, he debated throwing it in the trash to make her feel better but he decided against it and slipped in the drawer they kept general medication.

She looked so fragile and he wasn't sure what to do. He slid his arm around her shoulder and she buried her face. "You want to tell me what has you upset?"

She whimpered giving no immediate answer.

"You don't have to do this to make me feel better." He mumbled into her hair.

She buried her face deeper making her hard to hear. "I-I want children."

"I understand that but..." He sighed releasing her and kneeling to her chair to make her look at him. "Hinata, I don't think I need to explain to you why right now that is not happening."

"I-I don't want it!" She squeaked harshly at him.

He sighed rubbing his thumbs were they sat on her thighs. "Alright, but don't do this because we lost a baby that you didn't even remember wanting. It's not something we could have helped with or without your memories. Do it because you want children, with me." When her eyes didn't connect with his, he shook her leg to take her attention, she shifted miserably to him and nodded. He stood lifting her into a hug. "I don't need kids if you are not comfortable making them."

"I-I never said that." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"What?" He asked turning to see her it got redder as she she made more of an effort to hide it in his sweater.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	26. Chapter 26

_On one hand, he didn't agree with what she was doing, he wanted her as far away from the clan as he could get her, on the other hand, she was trying to make the clan more balanced for the better of her extended family. He ignored his own feelings when she decided to help her sister. He didn't look into her work mainly because he didn't need to know and didn't care about the Hyuuga secrets. Though he checked out her books for her so it wasn't obvious that she was researching seals, just seemed like more of his endless read material. She kept her notes in an Uchiha sealed journal that she had hidden somewhere in the house she felt safe with. Which happened to be tucked under the bed frame, he had found it while cleaning._

 _To his knowledge, she did not change its position._

 _What did bother him about the research was it could stress her when she was looking for answers to her questions and they just didn't seem to exist._

 _She did her work mainly when she was out of rotation for awhile, many hours curled up on the couch laying up against him making little-annoyed sighs at the barely readable text that seemed to be purposely vague._

 _Though it did lead to many good memories as well. Those hours were not wasted entirely pulling her hair out._

 _"B-But you can't make that conclusion with no evidence to support your claim!" She whispered the book annoyed snapping it shut and looking up from where her head was on his lap under his own book. The cold breeze was starting to make her cheek red but she had wanted to bundle up and sit on the porch anyway. It might snow soon._

 _"To bad the author died a century ago or I would suggest marching to his doorstep and telling him exactly why his work is shit." He smiled down at her frustrated face leaned down to give a kiss to her pout._

 _"I-I understand the need for secrecy in the public books, but you could only get this out because of your Uchiha clan head status, why is it so inanely vague where it should be telling you exactly how it works, why, and how they know." He kept his mouth shut, not wanting to break her pure heart with the probable answer of, it was tested and the subjects were killed or had adverse effects. "I-I'm starting to think the reason the Hyuuga seal hasn't been changed in centuries it that this is all poorly documented and wouldn't hold up as evidence of their usefulness."_

 _"It's probably why they aren't taught and aren't public." She rested her head back and lay the book on the chest. He slid his hand over her knit fabric cover stomach and pulled the edge of the blanket up a bit further to her ribs. "Hinata you're digging in a hole of bullshit for magic, I think your going to have to come up with evidence that the clan seal is bad and there are better options to be researched, I honestly don't think you will be finding a seal that already does what you want, it would have to be developed."_

 _She childishly whimpered. "Th-this what they should have taught me, not horrible etiquette class."_

 _"But now you are such a well behaved lady." He grinned as her eyes popped open pout and poorly glare at him._

* * *

She giggled tossing the pillow across the living room before tripping on a blanket and tumbling on to the mess of them on the floor. Sasuke crossed the room and stood over her with his hand on his hips and his breathing ragged. "Do I win now?"

"N-No!" She squeaked snatching his legs out from under him giving him enough time to catch himself, he tumbled over her into the couch leaving them both laughing.

He playfully kicked her with the heel of his foot. "We are going to actually get hurt."

"Y-Yeah." She giggled tossing one last pillow at him.

* * *

Laying her head on her bare knees she wondered what else she would have done with her life would have been like if she hadn't married this man. He had his head laid back against the tub, eye closed scars across his chest and jaw showing darker days.

What would have happened if one of those had been his last or just they had never crossed paths?

Who would she have married? Not Naruto, she didn't have that option, she knew that before she lost her memory. She had accepted it.

Would she have married? Yes, she was meant to reproduce for the clan, it was expected but never really discussed.

She turned to look blankly at the wall.

The Hyuuga may have chosen a husband from the branch or had her marry politically. Was there anyone that they would have been happy with? Was there anyone she would have been happy with?

"What are you thinking about?" She looked up to Sasuke now lazily looking at her. She scrunched her nose and huffed. "You're cute." The corner of his mouth went up as he reached for her and tucked a wet strand of hair back up with the rest of it tied messily on top her head.

"W-well, what would have happened to me if we wouldn't meet?" She hummed honestly.

He made a face and laid his head back on the tub. "I don't know what did you think your future was before you woke up?"

"I-I was going to step down, and it was still unsure if I would be sealed. I-It had been hinted at that I would be pushed toward a male in the clan to produce children in case my sister was unable to." That was why the main branch usual had more than one child, to make sure there was less of a possibility the heir would die with no children to replace them.

"Not marrying your childhood crush then?" Sasuke wondered idly, not meaning it harshly.

"I-If I were to step down, the likelihood that I would be allowed to marry who I liked would drop significantly and would only happen if the clan approved or it benefited them in some way." She sighed and watched the steam from the bath roll to the side with her breath. "I-I would serve my sister which is fine, but I would never be free of my clan and the daily reminder that I was simply not good enough for them."

"You're depressing," Sasuke mumbled then she felt warm water sprinkle across her face, she looked up in confusion and was greeted by a poorly hidden amused smirk, he had splashed her! She flicked waterback at him. He chuckled, it would seem they were about to soak the bathroom.

* * *

She giggled, this was the first time she had actually seen him passed out before her. She had only gone into the kitchen to get tea and he had knocked out with his head resting back on the couch and the book laid open across his stomach. She set the tray down and set her hands on her hips, did she wake him to enjoy his tea or did she let him sleep? He had done a few errands without her and had looked tired when he returned, he hadn't said anything had happened so she hoped he hadn't had a run in that had drained him.

She decided to let him sleep, she slipped the book out of his hand, laid a blanket over his lap and leaned over tucking her hair back to kiss his forehead. She squeaked in surprise as it was not his forehead that her lips reached. His lips connected with hers and she was tugged down onto his lap. He laid his lazy grin on her shoulder looking up at her in a way that was frustrating because he knew he embarrassed her.

She shrank under her blush and pouted.

"You think I fell asleep on you?" He hummed.

"Y-Yes, you looked tired I was going to let you rest." She crossed her arms to further her pout.

"And what part of that was kissing me, hmm." He tightened his grip as she tried to get up. "No your not getting away from me now."

She whined and let out something faint along the lines of 'not fair'.

"Oh really? How am I not being fair?" He chuckled as she gave no answer.

"I-I brought tea." She mumbled ring to get up again.

"I'm not interested in tea anymore." He leaned forward toward her face.

She covered her face with the end of her sweater sleeves to hide her embarrassment.

* * *

He rubbed his Sharingan lit eyes, they were starting to get irritated from this use, it was low level and would ultimately do no damage to him but the constant chakra use to them was making the itchy and annoyed. He heard footsteps come in the door and turn his head to see his wife closing the door behind her carrying a bag.

She looked up smiled and waved as she headed over.

"H-Have you eaten?" She asked setting the bag down the from the warm smell was definitely food.

"No, but you just got home from a mission you should have stayed home, took a bath, and went to bed." He mumbled deactivating his eyes to look up at her.

"I-I wasn't going to let you go hungry, I knew you wouldn't have eaten. I-It's late." She sat down beside him and set out to bentos. "S-So what is he having you do?"

"The dumbest thing he possibly could." He rubbed the back of his ache head. "Document restoration."

"W-With the Sharingan?" She hummed as she popped food into her mouth with her chopsticks.

"Yeah, it's incredibly stupid, I don't even think he knows what these are. They're not even in Japanese, I can only copy the characters I can't translate them." He had drained hours into scripting whatever the hell language.

She frowned and pushed his bento toward him to make him eat. He rubbed his temple and took the offered food. "I'm sure that this is not what they Sharingan is designed for."

"P-Probably not." She hummed.

"This feels like annoying busy work." He mumbled.

"W-Well I guess it could be worse." She hummed sympathetically.

He groaned. "Yeah, he could make me his assistant for a week or something else."

"Th-that would be cruel." She giggled at his misery.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	27. Chapter 27

"I-It's about time for the peace meetings." Hinata hummed looking at the calendar.

"Shit, I forgot about that." He rubbed the back of his head, coming up to behind her to look at the mark in her handwriting on the calendar.

"W-We go?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, you have a friend there, I don't like him, but it is the only time he comes." He explained. "That should be far enough back to remember right?"

"G-Gaara?" She tried not smile at the face he made. Nose scrunched in distaste.

"Yeah, the prick" She laughed.

"Wh-What?"

* * *

 _He loved his wife, he reminded himself as he stood behind her. She folded her hands in front of her and bow, he followed not quite as low, he didn't care as much, but he would be polite for her sake._

 _He really didn't give a damn about the visiting Kazekage._

 _"Hinata." He nodded his head in respect. Wait, why did he know her by her first name? He knew he made a face because the Kazekage caught it. His nearly expressionless face twitch only slightly in interest._

 _His eyes slid back to her as she started replying. "I-I didn't know you would be coming, Gaara." Why did she know him by his first name? Did they know each other?_

 _"I did not plan to, I wanted to send Kankuro and be done with it, but Temari insisted, she does not get many excuses to come see her boyfriend for extended times." He explained causally then his face changed to mild confusion. "I believe you mentioned no longer coming to represent your clan, you didn't explain why but you were sure you would no longer becoming to the peace meetings."_

 _"I-I not longer represent the Hyuuga clan." She agreed with a nod._

 _"She represents the Uchiha." Sasuke found his opportunity to speak._

 _Hinata blinked at the two. "H-Have you to meet."_

 _"No." Sasuke stated plainly._

 _"I know of him." Gaara explained glancing at him again. "I sent my approval for his pardon." Hope he wasn't looking for a thank you._

 _"W-Well..." She looked back at him again looking unsure. "Th-this is my husband, Sasuke Uchiha."_

 _Gaara looked mildly surprised. "You were married?"_

 _"I-I'm sorry I didn't send any invitation as a courtesy, we didn't have a ceremony." She explained. "Th-though I doubt you would have been able to make it if we had."_

 _He nodded in agreement. He didn't seem offended. What an odd man._

 _"I hope this clan treats much better." The Kage gave him a look of warning and Sasuke glared back. Don't accuse him of mistreating his wife._

 _"M-Much better." She assured._

* * *

"H-He wasn't being mean." She mumbled. "H-He had few friends and he is very protective of what he has."

"Yeah, still don't want to be compared to your family." He crossed his arms.

* * *

 _It was clear that the Hyuuga hadn't wanted them there, but there was nothing they could do because despite they were the only members of the Uchiha clan they were a recognized clan still and they had a right to be there._

 _They didn't say much but Hinata was recognized and spoken to by representatives that recognized her, mostly confused she wasn't sitting with her sister and father this time, but it got around after she explained to a few people that she had married and was part of another clan. It had also gotten around rather quickly not only who her husband was, but that he had claimed head to his clan._

 _There were mixed reactions to this informations. Some were turned away by the name Sasuke Uchiha, some wondered and asked if the clan would grow to its original power, which they had no direct answer for, other than she wasn't pregnant, and some were worried that the Hyuuga would be more difficult to negotiate with without her playing mediator, which she tried to alleviate by recommending the speak to her sister before her father._

 _"I didn't realize you were so popular." He mentioned to her when they had gotten a break._

 _"O-Oh, I think that my father is hard to approach so when greeting or consulting with the Hyuuga I was the usual choice to speak to, but I have been coming to these since I was young, I'm sure some of the older representatives knew of me when I was just a child." She explained._

* * *

"Now we had only been to two when we were married and they weren't that bad. There were whispers that got back to us, but with the nature of the event, no one directly told me I shouldn't be there. Even if they did it wouldn't have changed anything, I went because you wanted to go, not because I wanted to be there." She nodded.

"D-Does that mean we are expected this year or can we not show up without incident." She wondered.

"Well, if you were still chair bound I would say that it would fine to skip due to your health, but you know these types they will jump to conclusions. I don't care but it might be less painful to show up." He mumbled honestly wrapping himself around her waist from her back as she looked at the calendar.

"I-I think it would be fine, not all that much has changed has it?" She hummed. "I-If we are asked about the accident we can simply state I have mostly recovered."

"You know your memory loss is going to make around." He reminded her with a sigh.

"Y-Yes, it likely will but it's rude to press for details, we can simply not change our answer. I-I am not quite fully recovered." She smiled over her shoulder at him. "I-I'm sure it will be fine."

"If you're sure." He pressed his nose to her shoulder.

* * *

With a basket on her hip, loose skirt fluttering around her legs, hair messily tied up to keep it out of her way, he could almost see a dark haired, pale child at her ankles. The fact that he wanted it wasn't what killed him, and it wasn't that they almost had it. What ate his insides out was she had wanted it and seemed to still want it.

He didn't understand what went on in her head before all this, and he certainly didn't understand now. She was always far too forgiving, caring, and went out of her way for the smallest thing. She was all the things he wasn't, and he wanted to give her back all that he could, but now he couldn't give her what she had wanted most before this happened.

She squeaked being flapped in the face by the baby sheets she was putting up on the line and he both laughed and felt sick. She had insisted on washing them by hand he could only watch as she teared up washing the bits of fabric she didn't remember stitching together.

He wasn't sure who all this was harder on, her for looking at what she couldn't remember or him watching her and remembering what she couldn't.

With all the sheets on the line and the basket set to side, she sighed coming back to the house. "Y-You okay?"

"Yeah… no." Don't lie to her.

* * *

Hinata stretched in bed and felt her hip being snatch back into the bed. "S-Sasuke." She giggled lifting the blanket off his head. "I-I'm going to make breakfast, aren't you hungry."

"Not for food." She felt herself turn redder and gasped as she was tossed back into the bed and towered over. Her neck was attacked and she felt her voice leave and embarrassing moan, she dug her nails into his back and her breath grew jagged. His hands spilled down her side and back up her shirt and she squeaked at the new feelings.

And just like that, it was all taken away.

Sasuke now fully awake and panting, clenched onto the sheets in a death grip, stared at her with wide eyes. "Shit."

"S-Sasuke?" She asked in a labored whisper. She was sure now that he hadn't thought he was awake yet. How often had he dreamt of making love to the wife the was right next to him. She felt tears. How could she be so selfish going her slow pace, hadn't she loved him in the very bed before.

"I'm sorry. Damn it. I'm sorry." In a quick movement, the blanket was tossed off the bed and he on the other side sitting rubbing his face heavily like he was scrubbing it off.

"S-Sasuke wait!" She squeaked grabbing his arm before he could run further.

"I'm sorry, this is not excusable." He huffed.

"S-Sasuke it's okay!" She assured.

"Hinata you're crying! It's not okay damn it. I just assaulted you!" He tried to tear his arm from her but she was not having it, she used all her strength to keep hold of his bicep. He turned on her with his own red-rimmed eyes from the pressure she putting on his arm.

"I-I am not so weak you could force yourself on me without a fight." She declared. "I-I'm not crying because you were on me, I'm crying because I am selfish and I shouldn't have been denying you."

He stared at he going limper the anger at himself being replaced with confusion, she let go of his arm leaving a red mark where she had proved her point, and more she would have snapped the bone with one twist, she was no longer sickly.

"What do you mean selfish." He all but spit at her looking disgusted and confused.

"I shouldn't have, pushed you away, I'm your wife, this is our bed." She rambled turning red. She still was embarrassed about the topic.

"Don't you dare think you owe me anything because we were married or have had sex before. Maybe you have been this house too long." He growled at her.

"I-I'm not subjecting myself, I'm saying that I want to sleep with you, not only because I'm your wife, but because I have chosen that path again." She huffed and felt light-headed with her own declaration.

"Is this because we lost a child." He started angrily but it lost its steam quickly. He was defeated by the time child had left him.

"N-No, of course not." She assured crawling over to him laying hand on his back, he looked away.

"I don't want you to push yourself because you want to give me a child, it's not fair to you. It's the same reason I wanted you to take your birth control. Us having a child doesn't make sense right now." He pushed.

She took in a breath, children wasn't really what she had had on her mind but now that they were on the subject. "Wh-why not?"

"What the hell do you mean 'why not'?" He scowled at her.

She took a deep breath. "I-If you waiting for my memory to come back, it may be never. Th-the chances that I will fully recover it is next to impossible, so what are you waiting for."

He stared at her deflated.

"I-I might never be the wife you remember, but I can't ever be your wife again if you won't let me." She expressed.

He left out a breath he had been holding and looked down at his hands clenching them and scrunching his face. "You are the wife I remember and that's what makes it hard. You haven't changed at all and it makes it hard to remember that you don't remember me like I remember you." His eyes fill with tears she was sure weren't going to fall. She curled around him. "You have been the same woman since I met you, nothing has changed, same qualities, same convictions, same habits. It's all still there it's just you don't remember what I have become from what trash you found me as."

"S-Sasuke, I do remember, you have told me everything you wanted me to know. I-I just can't remember my side, but if what you say is true, and I haven't changed then telling me now I should make similar conclusions then as I have now." She assured.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	28. Chapter 28

Hinata stared over the hillside and waited. Sasuke went from disheveled to somewhat determined in a few blinks of an eye and had tossed clothes at her and told her to get dressed. She thought that this must be his idea of a date or at least what he thought people considered a date. She wasn't sure it was needed, but from what she could tell he was trying to be sweet.

He had asked for her to make a basket of snacks and they had trekked up an empty hillside and he had told her to wait as he ran off. She sat down and waited for him but she wasn't sure what he could have possibly have been getting that they couldn't have gotten on the way up.

When he had jogged back into the clearing he didn't seem to have anything with him.

"Forgot something." He mumbled flopping down beside her.

"Wh-what?" She giggled at his dramatics.

"You'll see." He dug into the basket getting out the food.

* * *

She giggled covering her mouth as she had been chewing. She really wasn't different now. A few more scars, but she got those every mission. She was still just his odd little wife.

"A-are you going to tell me what you ran off for?" She asked brushing off her hands of crumbs.

"Oh." He dug into his back pocket for the one thing he meant to bring but realized he left the house without. It was stupid but he was sure if she was the same person she was before it would mean something to her and he would have achieved his goal having a cheesy date like she enjoyed.

Not because she wanted to be taken on a date, she just found it amusing when he tried.

He held out a small black drawstring pouch. "This is what is meant to be a ring box." He took her hand slipping both her rings of and replacing the wedding band, dropping the engagement ring in the bag.

"I-I thought you didn't have a box." She hummed looking at it intently as he dropped it into her hand.

"I didn't give it to you in one, and you never used it but it was there. I don't think it's ever actually made it into the bag any longer than when I was trying to figure out to give it to you in the bag or the way I did." He explained, he had taken it out of the bag so many times it had been a few weeks after their engagement he gave it to her and he had offered it when they were publicly separated but she still had wanted to wear it so she had refused.

"I-I'm guessing you didn't make it." She giggled at his frown as she looked at the well-made stitching.

"No." He rolled his eyes.

"S-So why did we have to have a picnic to see a bag?" She hummed with a smile knowing something was up.

"Well." He plucked the bag from her. "We got remarried but I didn't ask again."

She giggled. "I-I asked."

"Well, I'm asking now." He took the ring back out of the bag and held it up to her. "Hinata Uchiha would you marry me, again."

"I-I would, and I have." She giggled letting him slip her wedding ring off to put them both back.

"Well, then we shouldn't be worried then." He laid back on the blanket.

"D-Did you do all this because you want to justify sleeping together." She asked laying on his shoulder.

"You assume our first time was our wedding night." He got no reply and he chuckled. "No, I think I should have done it before. I was worried you would refuse or chalk it up to beware already married, but I think it's fair to say you have already made your choice." He explained.

She buried her face in his shoulder. "W-We were married but we didn't have a honeymoon." She mumbled barry audible.

He looked down at her hidden face to see its bright red and getting redder. "Your right." She grinned shyly with red cheeks. She was just the same.

* * *

 _He rubbed his Sharingan eyes and glanced over at his wife who had fallen asleep on her research, head poorly propped upon on her hand and leaned against the wall the table was slid up to. Her hair draped over her shoulder and face make a curtain that blocked out the light._

 _He stared for a moment more and yawned looking up at the clock. They had stayed far too late. He closed his work and slipped hers out from under her and returned it to the restricted work section of the Hokage library._

 _He rested his hand on her shoulder making her jump. "H-Hmm?"_

 _She grown getting up in a bit of a sway shaking her hand that had gone to sleep. She lent over to pick up the meal and he set her coat over her shoulders. She spread her hand over her face to cover her yawn and her eyes became watery._

 _He hummed put his arm around her shoulder and tugging her into his side where she buried her face in his sweater. He kissed her hair and she let out a tired wimper. "Let's go home."_

* * *

Hinata looked over the notes that Sasuke had given her that she apparently kept under their bed. The Uchiha seal was amusing her to her somewhat. She opened and skimmed through it, she understood most of it and it was clearly her had weighting which was a bit weird because she didn't remember writing any of it.

"You said you were nowhere near a breakthrough with current seals and you were going to look in to seal making but if you had started you had said anything." He mumbled looking over the shoulder idli at her neat handwriting.

"I-I don't where I would really start to pick this back up." She chewed her lip looking up at him.

"Well as the current seals were a dead end maybe you should start looking into making your own." She frowned, she was smart enough for something like that. "Don't make that face."

"S-Sasuke, seals take years of research, teams of people who know what they are doing, outrageously unethical experiments." She tried.

"You know that is only what they tell us in the academy to deter kids from trying to make something without proper research and hurting themselves. You know some of the most powerful techniques were made by accident so I'm sure you could stumble across something possible." He assured her. "Don't act like you're not capable you got the same scores as I did on written exams in the academy."

She pouted with little more to say. He was right but her academy written scores really meant nothing before. It had never meant anything to her father or the council, in fact, they were unhappy that Shikamaru had the best scores. It wouldn't matter to her what their opinions were but they be who she would be convincing with the final product.

"I-I don't know." She mumbled finally.

"Don't think about it now, you should talk to your sister before making any decisions anyway." He assure rubbing her shoulder.

* * *

Sasuke held a piece of hair up for his wife, she was doing it up for the meetings like she always did and she hated doing this. She scrunched her little pale nose in the mirror as she pulled her thick hair up in a traditional style, she held pins in her teeth and one by one they disappeared into her hair until the piece he held up no longer need his assistance.

She continued to make faces in the mirror and he couldn't help his amused smile. She pouted at him.

He lent his head down and kissed her shoulder. "You're adorable."

"I-It's not funny." She mumbled through a mouth full of pins.

"Yes, it is." He took the bit of hair she held up and grinned at her puffed out face.

* * *

She held onto his arm lightly at his elbow and giggled at the snide, cranky comments he made. "O-Oh she is not that bad she simply a bit snippy." She tried to defend the woman that had just spoken to him.

"She acted like a judgmental mother, I don't need anyone mothering me this late in life." He grumbled.

She covered her lips with her fingertips trying to let out a louder laugh.

She was enjoying herself more than she thought she would, she wasn't sure if this tactic of surviving the meetings developed over time or was immediate, but his comments did make the somewhat stuffy atmosphere much more bearable. She couldn't help the giggles that aroused with every rude comment.

"Did they seriously dress the poor dog to match that peacock." She followed his eyes to a woman for a further village who was dress ridiculously brightly holding a small creature that she wasn't sure it was a dog or not in a matching costume. The creature seemed well feed by the looks of it and didn't look uncomfortable but she wasn't sure if it particularly liked the outfit. She tried not to smile at the horrible observation and turned to bury her face his shoulder so she didn't laugh looking at the woman. "I hope she doesn't have children."

Hinata coughed another laugh. "St-stop." She giggled.

* * *

"Incoming." He mumbled to her.

She looked up at red hair and smiled. "G-Gaara." She addressed and bowed.

He bowed his head slightly with a twitch of his face that looked like relief to her, he never was one to show much of his more subtle emotions. "You do know me." He recognized.

She offered a reassuring smile. "Y-Yes, it's not that far back." She explained. "A-As far as I am aware I only don't remember the last two times we meet."

"Naruto was vague on your condition, I was told you were injured in one of his personal letters. I was unsure how much you had recovered." He glanced at Sasuke achnologing his flat look before looking back to her.

"I-I'm well now mostly." She shrugged a bit tighten her grip on Sasuke's arm. "I-I've been handling the lasting effects."

"Is there any sign of a full recovery?" He asked looking up at Sasuke's now sour face.

"N-Not really." She shrunk a bit.

He nodded and then paused looking at the side looking mildly unsure if he should continue. "Naruto voiced concern on your well being in the village as you have had trouble with your public view in the past."

She gave another reassuring smile. "I-I was … displaced by it, however, I think I understand most of the reason for it."

Sasuke kept quite looking uncomfortable, he wasn't one to be so vague.

"I am glad you are physically recovered. I hope it extends." He offered.

She smiled. "Th-thank you."

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	29. Chapter 29

She hummed a laugh watching Sasuke's face, it was so amusing how he viewed people. His comments mumbled low for only her to hear kept a smile on her face for the majority of their time there. She shouldn't laugh really they were mean, but she knew he really didn't mean anything by them. It was like a way of dealing with the people by complaining about them.

She hid her smile behind her hand as he commented on the odd way her cousin's hair had been pulled up. "They might be trying to pass him off as you, I think he may be wearing eyeliner."

She coughed pressing her face into his shoulder. "St-stop." She giggled.

He gave her a grin.

"Mrs. Uchiha." She blinked and looked up to someone she didn't recognize. She looked back at Sasuke in question but he shook his head, he didn't know who it was either, so this person was new.

"Y-Yes?" She wondered.

"May I speak to you?" He asked, she glanced down at the village mark and frowned she wasn't sure she had spoken to anyone from this village.

"Wh-what about?" She asked.

"You already are." Sasuke snapped low. She tried not to grin.

"Alone." He glanced up at her husband.

"No," Sasuke answered.

"Al-alright." She agreed.

Sasuke gaze slid down to frown at her. "I-I'll be just minute." She explained.

* * *

He crossed his arms, he wasn't going to argue with her decision but it was plain to see he was not happy with it.

He watched her from a distance as she sat alone with the man the gave him a wrong feeling, she blinked at him as he spoke and then he saw her eyebrows twitch together slightly and her shake her head, as the man kept talking her eyebrows knitted together further and she was denying more. He could see what the man was saying but she didn't seem to like it. She finally glanced at him with a slightly annoyed look, and she bowed her head excusing herself. She walked very quickly to him. "I-I want to leave."

"What did he say?" He asked.

"N-Now please." She snapped with a low voice she tugged him toward the door as subtly as she could. She knew there was a few choice people noticing her discomfort she wanted to leave now before someone asked her what was wrong, As they left she glance back to see two sets of Kage's eyes on her. She frowned and pressed forward.

* * *

Her hair fell as she pulled pins and bits out of it, it was crimped into place but with how straight, her hair was, a bit of water would take that out. He came behind her as she stood at the sink. He ran his hand down her hair smoothing the tangles, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"You going to tell me what spooked you?" He hummed, laying his lips to her shoulder and looking up at her through the mirror.

"I-I knew people would know that I missing memory, I didn't think anyone would try to take advantage of it." She mumbled looking down away from the mirror and at the pins she set neatly on the counter.

He frowned into her skin. "What do you mean."

"H-He tried to tell me that we had spoken before and that we had come to some ridiculous agreement of him getting Hyuga secrets." Her eyebrows knitted together. "I-I don't care how many years of memory I have lost there is no way I would ever endanger them like that no matter what they have done to me."

He nodded laying his hand on the counter on either side of her. "Do you want to go tomorrow."

"Y-Yes, I believe I am overdue for a talk with my father." She didn't look happy about it, her face was a mixture between determined and uncomfortable.

"You want to do that publicly?" He asked closing his eyes.

She slid her fingers over his. "Y-Yes, obviously my distance from the Hyuuga has given off the wrong message."

"Not something I am looking forward to." He mumbled.

"Y-You seem tired." She whispered leaning her cheek on his hair.

"Bitching all day will do that to you." He curled his arm around her waist pulling her away from the counter.

She giggled. "Y-You know you could see nice things."

"That's far more tiring. I would have to think up a lie." He pulled her tough the door, down the hall making her stumble a bit.

"N-Not one nice thing?" She asked laughing as they fell back on to the bed, her leg fell upward and they both flopped to their side. She wiggled but he wasn't letting go.

"I mean you're pretty cute, but I don't think you count." He tightened his grip making it clear if she wanted to lose she was going to have to put up quite the fight.

"N-No I don't count." She giggled make more effort putting more strength making him struggle to keep his grip. She squealed as he suddenly won and she was once again wrapped. "U-Using chakra isn't fair."

"I don't see how not." He pulled her from the one side and flopped her to the other and she squealed as he bounced on the mattress.

"I-If you use it, then I can use it." She grabbed his arm and his forearms and wrist were paralyzed.

"Now that's not fair." He frowned his grip loosened to limp. She turned and pushed her hands into his shoulders, now also paralyzed. "That's overkill." He frowned.

She giggled laying her face on his limp shoulder as he fake glared. She was lucky she was cute.

He tried to push his torso up but she pushed her finger into his shoulders and he flopped onto his back she thought her leg over him and laid herself down over him.

He felt his face heat, her legs were on either side of his hips her chest pressed against his. This brought back memories he didn't he wasn't able to push down quick enough. He knew he hadn't because her head popped up from its resting position red and surprised. "This is your fault." He mumbled.

"I-I..." She squeaked. She closed her eyes let out a shaky breath. "I-I'm not sure…." She was still scared, worried she wasn't adequate, he didn't understand why but he understood her hesitation and he respected it.

"Not tonight, I'm tired anyway." He laid his head back, he couldn't say he was disappointed, he hadn't planned on anything, he was just trying to get her away from the mirror.

Her hair brushed his face and his eyes flew open as lips pressed against his.

Her eyes were closed tightly, her hair curtained around their heads. Her mouth opened over his letting out hot breath and he felt himself shiver. "Hinata." He mumbled huskily. "I didn't…." He protest was silenced by her reconnecting her lips.

His eye slid closed, no use fighting with her. Her hands on his shirt tightened her legs were warm, she sighed and lifted her face slightly to looked at him face fully flushed and shy.

He looked up at her and sighed. "Do I get my arms back at least?" He asked.

She nodded sliding her arms over his arms, the numbness faded and he reached forward trapped her shoulder pulling her down to bury his face in neck. He took in the smell of her skin and felt his skin prickle as his hairs stood on end.

"I meant it. Not tonight, we're tired, you don't feel good. I want you to be comfortable or it's not worth it." He whispered.

Her face shrinking into his shirt. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you don't owe me anything and I won't accept anything until your ready." He promised her.

She whined in frustration. "I-I want to be."

"But your not and that's fine." He kissed her shoulder. "You are enough for me, always."

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	30. Chapter 30

Hinata looked out over the backyard and stared out at the newly built buildings that replaced those that used to be in the Uchiha district. "Y-You said there was an attack." She hummed setting her gardening down. "Wh-what happened."

"Akatsuki." He mumbled looking out at her. "I won't go too far into that it doesn't really matter it's over now, what you should know is both me and Naruto were thrown into this area." He pointed to where the gauge on the ground used to be. "I went through there and he went through somewhere that way." He lifted his head a bit to see further between buildings. "And there was sizeable crack from someones attack somewhere that way."

"W-were you hurt?" She wondered settling her harvest in her basket.

"Yeah a bit, I had been skimping in real combat in for a while so I wasn't as seasoned as I should have been to be up against nin like that, but I could have been worse honestly." He turned his arm over to look at some scars. "You know that was the first time I had ever really seen you fight. Not just train, but set to kill."

She blinked up at him and he grinned. "It was a complete turn on." She squeaked turning red.

* * *

 _She stepped through the rubble that was left of the right half of the Uchiha district. Their home and a few of the smaller outskirts houses had made it unscathed, but his childhood home and most of the large manors in the middle had not. Her face scratched and her eyes tired, she looked over the destruction with a frown._

 _He watched her, holding his likely broken arm pushing his chakra into it to ignore the pain._

 _"Wh-what do we do with it." She wondered._

 _They were tired, and low priority for medical care. She had wandered into the ruins to get away from the crowd of pain and disorganization._

 _"Well, I guess we don't need to have it leveled." He mumbled kick a rock into the ditch we were rather sure was made by his back. "Maybe a landfill."_

 _"S-So many homes destroyed today." She sighed. "Th-these were empty but what about the rest of the village."_

 _He stumbled over rumbled to sit with her. "I was king of a ghost town, now I king of a scrap heap. I say it's an improvement."_

 _She smiled weakly at his joke. "W-well maybe it needed it. N-No one would have ever used them."_

 _He stared down at her as she stared at her hands. "Yeah."_

* * *

"H-How did people come to live here?" She wondered.

"Naruto asked if he could clear some of the rubble and use the far side as a refuge for the people who had lost their homes. You and I had talked about it and we had decided that while they were there they could keep clearing the area and start rebuilding homes here. I still technically own the land it can't really be removed from the Uchiha district easily but Naruto takes care of all of it, so I'm a landlord of sorts, I don't need the money it makes and we hired someone to keep track of it." She smiled a bit. He hadn't had to agree but he had.

"I-I think it's nicer than a ghost town." She hummed looking over the new homes.

"Yeah." She heard him sigh.

* * *

 _What kind._

 _He knew she had said it, why couldn't he remember. He stared annoyed at the stupid 4 types of cucumbers. Why was there one used for sushi and one for pickling they had science that could make massive watermelons in the wrong damn climate and they couldn't make a cucumber that could do both._

 _He glared at the vegetables with determination to remember which one she had said and he knew he probably look pissed which he would have hoped would have made him unapproachable. Apparently not._

 _"You know it didn't hurt you." He heard from his side he turned his hair to pink and annoyance. The last person, he wanted to talk to, he was already angry for dumb reasons, he didn't need real reasons to be angry._

 _"Yet." He spit out. He looked at the signs trying to pull the right name out of his head so he could get out of here._

 _"Hinata came to me for treatment for heavy bruising you want to explain that." His eyes flicked back to her, he didn't know of any bruising._

 _"She just came home from a mission." He growled, she came home in the middle of the night went straight to bed when she had gotten back so if she was hurt he hadn't noticed, she had left in the morning to do her reports he knew, she might have gotten treatment then._

 _"She came bruised hours after she reported back." She snapped._

 _"I wasn't even awake when she got home, she didn't say a word about it. If you're trying to accuse me of something say it, I hate this bitchy dance of topic." He growled back._

 _"If you're hurting her I will make sure Naruto knows." She bit out._

 _Since when did she give a shit. "If I was hurting I would tell him myself so he can smash my face in, in fact, you know damn well she could."_

 _"She wouldn't." She was right, but that wasn't the point._

 _She wouldn't take it, she would paralyzed him. She may not leave him, but that was a character flaw of being simply too caring to abandon his sorry ass._

 _"I'm not hitting my wife." He laid his point out flat._

 _"You've hit me." She glared with her lip pierced._

 _"No, I tried to kill you." He moved his face to make his point. "Different." He picked one of every damn cucumber and handed it to the attendant to pay. "And if you gave a shit you would have reported it or asked her, you wouldn't have gone to the abuser." He grabbed his bag and head out of the shop trying not to break the door on his way out._

* * *

"Sh-She never comes out well in this story." She looked at Sakura sitting next to Naruto surrounded by different peace delegates.

"At this point, I would be happy to give you one but the best I have is subpar anger and petty jabs." He rubbed his thumb over her hand as they laid clasped resting on his hip. "Though when you found out you were pretty upset that she thought I would raise a hand to you."

She made a face, that was a story she could ask about another day she didn't like the implementation now. To think this man could hit her out of anger, he was a nin, he had self-restraint. He was also a good man even if he didn't always like to show it. "M-Maybe not to you, but I hope I'm just forgetting sometimes she didn't let it get to her." She sighed. "Sh-she's so passionate, she doesn't really hide her feelings. I admire that."

"I don't." He said bluntly.

She couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

She frowned as she looked across the room at her father, she had put it off long enough.

"You know we could just send them a note." He whispered.

"Th-that would defeat the point of a public approach." She giggled a bit.

"You and your politics." He grumbled.

She felt a hand on her butt pushing her forward and she flushed lightly smacking his hand. She got it.

She crossed the room bowing her head slightly in respect she didn't have to the confused glare of her father. "Hy-Hyuuga-san I believe we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say." His voice was low and in his own way threatening but not disrespectful, he couldn't do that here.

"I-I do." She had her head up glance over at her sister who had striated entirely and looked at them quickly not sure how to defuse the situation.

"Do I need to hear it?" He questioned with his nose up.

"Y-Yes." Her lips came into a line and she could feel her face nearly twitch with annoyance. He knew well enough she wouldn't come to him unless she thought it absolutely necessary. He knew if she had something to say and it was unimportant then she could come to the compound. He was making this difficult despite the fact he could see what she was doing. She deliberately sat down without being asked and Sasuke followed.

Her father stared her down and air around them grew cold as she stared back.

"What's wrong." Her sister interjected quietly trying to push past the tension.

"I fear that there is a potential risk to the Hyuuga I think you should be aware." She furrowed her eyebrows not taking her eyes off her father, she wasn't going to cower. She had no reason to cower she was doing the right thing.

"What risk?" He father said in his all but commanding voice.

"Th-there are people present looking for information that they wouldn't if they had good intentions." She looked down and to the side the village official that had approached her pointing him out without his notice.

"What makes you think we are worried." He asked darkly snapping his glance to him and then back.

"B-Because he assumes I would be the source." She informed.

Her father gaze darken on her.

"I-I will not endanger the Hyuuga. I want it to be known that though I may not be a Hyuuga anymore that does not mean I would betray my blood so much to give away their weaknesses, especially as it is also my weakness." She stood. "A-as a personal matter, I should tell you the interest seemed to be on you. I recommend you do not find yourself alone, father." Sasuke stood with her setting hand on her back as they walked away.

He leaned over and whispered. "You know, I don't think I knew a way to say 'I wouldn't wish you dead, but go to hell' with politics."

"I-I hope it came across clear enough." She frowned not feeling amused enough to smile, but she appreciated his attempt at a joke.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	31. Chapter 31

She giggled at his face, did he do this every time he went shopping? "Th-the thin one." She offered, trying to cover her amused smile behind her fingertips.

"How should I know that!" He growled low at her glaring at the grinning face.

"Th-that's a local eggplant the massive purple bulb ones are foreign and they don't work well with pickling." She held out the basket with so he could drop a few in.

"It stupid." He grumbled. She couldn't imagine a man that easily aced the academy exams couldn't remember the difference between vegetables.

"Sh-should I dare to let you pick out the cucumbers again?" She asked trying to straighten her smile in vain.

He frowned very deliberately at her and she could hold out the burst of laughter that came to her. "Yeah, you think it's real, funny. Ha. Ha." He grumbled.

* * *

He puffed out an annoyed burst of air and took her shoulders under his arms. At least she was laughing.

"I-I'm sorry." She giggled looking up at him with her big bright eyes.

"No your not." He grumbled.

"Y-You're adorable.." She continued her grinning.

"My life's ambition." He sighed. "What's next he looked at the list." He frowned. "What's a fennel?"

"I-I think I can handle the vegetables from here, how about you look for the fruits?" She giggled and moved her finger down the list pointing to where she had the fruits.

He swore she was putting fake things on here because he told her the story about cucumbers. "Whats a fig?"

"D-Did you live off tomatoes all the years before we married?" She asked.

He frowned. "No, but I don't really cook. What are you making with all this weird shit."

"I-I'm making some pickled vegetables and then some preserves with the fruits." She pointed to jars that were on the list to purchase.

"Why?" He wondered.

"Th-thought it would be nice, haven't had them in a long time." She hummed.

* * *

 _He watched looked at her face in the mirror, black bruising littered her face from the blow she had sustained in her mission. She yawned, she sighed, it was clear she just wanted to sleep not go in to get it fixed._

 _"Go get that healed." Sasuke looked on from the door. He leaned against the frame in his loose night clothing and surely messy hair._

 _"Y-You didn't need to get up." She went over to him curling herself around him warmly. She was still cold for the trip he held her comfortably, not too tight he didn't want to aggravate any other injuries. "I-It's okay it doesn't hurt I put salve on it."_

 _"Just go to the clinic I know it's late, just go get it looked at." He mumbled lazily curling around her._

 _She leaned her head back to look at him with a confused look, he couldn't expect her to ignore a demand he had never pressed before._

 _"When you wait, the nurses think I've been causing the bruises when you get home rather than during the mission." He admitted rolling his eyes._

 _Her head twitched back and her face change to surprise and almost offended. "Wh-what?"_

 _"Sakura..." He started._

 _"Sh-She had no reason to think that." Hinata's face darkened in anger._

 _He blinked, he didn't think that she would be so upset by it. "You went in for bruises hours after you reported back."_

 _"I-I was tired, we had traveled for 20 hours non-stop to make it home on time." She explained. "W-We all gave in our first reports and decided to go home sleep and come back in to make our detailed reports and have our injuries checked. A-All of us waited for treatment." She pulled herself away from him abruptly and picked up her discarded shirt from the hamper._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked capturing her arms gently to keeping her from running off out the door._

 _"Sh-She had absolutely no reason to confront you like that, it's unprofessional and rude. I-If she had a concern she should have asked me! I-I refuse to let you think this is acceptable!" She demanded._

 _He shrugged. "I'm surprised that I haven't had the accusation before."_

 _Her eyebrows furrowed in irritation and she pointed at his chest. "Th-that, that acceptance of this is the exact reason why I am going to Tsunade-sama! Th-this is ridiculous and the worse part is you think so little of yourself that you accept it!"_

 _She moved out of his grip and grabbed her jacket. He watched her head or the door and huffed. "Wait." She turned her hair flying in a curtain with the force to give him another argument, but he waved his hand telling her not to bother. "I'll go with you."_

* * *

 _He wasn't sure what was going to come with of this but he certainly not going to stop her, especially because she so rarely got angry and he wasn't sure what he would do and not get the tail end of it._

 _Her hands twitched into fists in their place on her lap. He wasn't sure he deserved this fuss._

 _Tsunade came out looking like she was at the end of her day and dead tired. "Come into my office." She beckoned with a sigh._

 _Hinata got up but he made no move. "Y-You should hear what I have to say as well." He looked up and shrugged getting up to follow her._

 _With the door closed behind them, Tsunade sighed sitting at her desk. "So, what is it that you need me for?"_

 _"I-I would like to make a complaint about Sakura-chan's professionalism." She said calmly but the irritation was by far loud and clear. Her face was stonely set in a hard frown._

 _Tsunade's face turned from tired to worried confusion looking far more awake. "What do you mean?"_

 _"I-I came in to have treatment for wounds sustained during my mission last week after going home due to fatigue." She started._

 _"Your whole team did." Tsunade agreed._

 _"S-Sakura-chan felt that my injuries came after I came home." Hinata built._

 _Tsunade face twitched back in confusion, he sighed. Yeah, it sounded bad._

 _"S-She felt instead of asking me, that she should confront Sasuke about her concerns and accuse him of hitting me in the market." She explained._

 _Tsunade nodded looking down for a moment and looked back up._

 _"I-I believe the correct course of action would be to ask the patient and if you still had suspicion report it to your superior, I do not believe the correct course of action is publicly accusing my husband of abuse." She stated coldly._

 _Tsunade nodded. "Your right. She didn't come to me about it and if she was concerned she should have. She most definitely should not have taken patient information and taken it to the spouse without notifying the patient and she has made it worse by doing so in public." She rubbed her temple. "I have no idea what has gotten into her that's completely unacceptable."_

 _"I'm not sure what the fuss is about, it's not true." Sasuke mumbled._

 _Hinata opened her mouth with frustration but Tsunade got to it first. "The problem is that, no matter the patient, you can not just use information that is confidential like that or speculate with it even if it was happening, there are rules in place for a reason." She moved her hand flicking her wrist to the side to make her point. "If there was a situation where there was an abuser, by confronting them you could cause more abuse and severance and scare the victim into believing they have to hide it further." She explained her twitched his head in a nod understanding that. "I am a bit annoyed that Sakura did this to you of all people."_

 _He raised an eyebrow at her. Hinata crossed her arms in agreement._

 _"She has a history with you, being on her team. She knows your current situation well enough to know that you are already under unneeded speculation she should not be trying to kick up dirt on you, if she was concerned for Hinata's health she should have come to me." Tsunade looked apologetic at Hinata. "I'm sorry, I'll make no excuses for her, I know she gets upset anytime she sees either of you and she let her emotions get out of hand it's unfair to you. What she said in the past has been pushing it, this is unacceptable."_

 _"I'm not sure what the big deal is." Sasuke mumbled._

 _"You should, you may have an undesirable past but you a nin. No nin I let pass the academy would have the disrespect that they would use their power against someone who is not an enemy or in a training situation, especially their spouse. Of all people, no matter what you have done in the past I am offended anyone would think you would abuse Hinata. To be honest, if you had, I don't think you would be able to move right now." He nodded._

 _"I-I don't like how you have just accepted the accusation, you didn't even tell me until today." She frowned._

 _"I don't think that it's that's surprising that someone thinks that, people thought I was forcing you to stay home." He shrugged._

 _"St-Stop thinking this is okay!" She demanded._

 _He frowned._

* * *

"You were pretty pissed about it." He explained. "I honestly think that might be the longest you have ever been mad at me, you gave me looks for the next two days at least."

She nodded, she would be angry now if someone had something like that he just accepted it. He wasn't even upset. Taking no action was one thing, but just thinking that people should think that because you have no self-esteem.

"I get it now of course. I guess I didn't really think I was worth the fuss. I probably wouldn't get as mad as you did now but I would be a little more upset that it was a blow to my honor." She nodded.

"Wh-what happened to Sakura-chan?" She wondered.

"I think she got scolded and maybe a strike on her record. Tsunade was pretty upset so she probably chewed her out unofficially and she kept away from us for a good amount of time." He explained. "What do you think now?"

"I-I think that she shouldn't have done what she did but maybe I overreacted. I-I probably shouldn't have gone to Tsunade-sama while I was still mad." She frowned. "Wh-what do you think about it now?"

"You're not going to change my opinion of her at this point. I think she was digging purposely looking for something she could blame me for." He grumbled.

"D-Do you think she wants to hate you but doesn't feel like she has a good enough reason so she looks for reasons?" He raised an eyebrow intrigued. "I-I mean all of her accusations even the ones directed at me have been pointed at you, right down to the comments on us having children. Sh-she wasn't bothered with me baring but you being a father. I-It seems like she trying to convince herself not me that you are horrible."

"I guess that makes sense, but the only problem is she has reason to hate me." He rolled his eyes back thinking off examples. "Treated her like shit while we were teammates, never returned he feelings, she tried to stop me when I left, tried to kill her, wouldn't ask forgiveness when I came back, married without her blessing since she seemed to think I needed it, oh I'm sure I am forgetting something."

She giggled at his dry humor. "M-Maybe she doesn't think any of those reasons are enough to not forgive you. Sh-she's very forgiving so if she doesn't want to forgive you and feels she needs a reason then she would have to find one."

"Like how I would run off on my wife after she becomes pregnant, I think that was one of my favorites." He rolled his eyes. "I'm a murder and traitor, but I'm not a monster."

She giggled.  
***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	32. Chapter 32

Hinata looked at the sleeping face with a smile and stretched, she was always warm and comfortable when she woke up next to him, sometimes too warm but sharing body heat would do that. She yawned, wiggling out from him and tucking him back in so he didn't lose any of the heat.

She wondered at what point he started sleeping in like this, it wasn't something that he used to do when they were young. She never saw him much but she could certainly hear him training the next set over. She too always up early though it never seemed to make much of a difference. Did he give that up when he was gone or was that something that happened after his downward spiral? She could probably safely guess that but she wished she was wrong.

She closed the bedroom door behind her to make sure he couldn't hear her making noise in the kitchen, she did this every morning but this morning the bedroom door across caught her eye. The nursery. She sighed looking at it with a pout to her lip it wasn't something she wanted to think about all day. She waved a hand at it pushing it out of her head as she went toward the kitchen to start breakfast.

* * *

He woke smelling vegetables and bread cooking wonder toward the kitchen but found no Hinata. He scratched the back of his head, she didn't leave a note. Just as he started to panic he heard a heavy thump from the hall.

"O-Ow." She whimper.

He blinked at the nursery, what was she doing in there? He headed to the door peaking in. She had dropped something from the closet crudely placed on top of a box that she was trying to get down from the top shelf of the closet. She rubbed her forehead looking annoyed at the offending book.

"You know you could avoid that by looking first, you see through things." He mumbled.

She turned quickly putting her hands behind her like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing. "S-Sorry!" She squeaked.

"For what?" He wonder heading into the room.

"I-I shouldn't be snooping." She mumbled brushing he hand down on her apron.

"It's your stuff." He mumbled reaching over her pulling down the box and holding it out to her. She hesitated to take it. "You can get into anything in this house, I'm bit confused why you would think otherwise."

"W-Well there might be something you find private, or that was our that you aren't ready to show me yet." She mumbled looking down at the box.

"All my memories in this house belong to you." He promised.

He watched her face darken in color.

"You want to look through it after we eat? Maybe we'll find something interesting." She nodded.

* * *

She held up a stone she didn't recognize. It was flat, round, and smooth but other than that it didn't look like it had any meaning to it, just a river rock. Had it got tossed in here by accident?

Sasuke looked up as she had stopped talking. "Oh god, don't tell me you kept that."

She blinked and shrugged, she certainly wasn't going to remember.

He grumbled under his breath. "I guess to my embarrassment that is a story you would enjoy on one of the lighter days of our relationship where no one made and jabs or someone didn't spit in my face."

* * *

 _She walked along the river, her skirt waving around her ankles as she picked up stones and brushed them off and then tossed them in the river with no real reason. "What the hell are you doing?"_

 _"I-I'm trying to skip stones, I've never really done it before." She explained finding another flat rock and tossing it but it just sank._

 _"Oh, I guess I've had seen Naruto do that." He watched her pick up another._

 _"A-are you any good at it?" She wondered tossing her stone._

 _"Well it can't be that hard." He looked at the stones around him picking up one he tossed like he had seen only to sink it._

 _"Y-You have to have a flat one and angle it to skim the water." She explained handing him a smooth rock._

 _He grumbled and tried again and there splash and sink. She giggled at the face of annoyance he made, he growled looking for another rock._

* * *

"We spent the rest of the day there until the sun went down because I was too stubborn to give up." She smiled at the frown on his face at the smooth rock. "You eventually got a couple to do it which didn't help."

Hinata gagged and turned the rock over in her hand. "It has a date on it." She held it up, along with the date it held the words 'It's the river's fault.'

His frown dropped further and she covered her lips to hide the laugh that threatened to spill. "You're cruel."

"I-I didn't write it." She laughed.

"Yeah you did, don't hide behind not remembering." He nudged her over with his foot, her crossed legs had no balance and toppled her back making her giggle. He crawled over her taking the rock and tossing it back in the boss.

"W-want to go skip rocks?" She asked with a hidden smile.

"No." He let his arm go and flopped down on her laying his head on her chest. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "What do you want to do today." He wandered into her collar bone.

She laid her head back in thought. "I-I don't wanna pick."

He raised his head and looked at her with an eyebrow cocked. "What?"

She pouted. "Th-there is a cafe in town I really like and if it's still there I want to go."

"So what the problem." He hopped up on either side of her hips and pulled her straight up by her hand and she giggled.

"Y-You don't like going into town, we always cause a commotion, and we already went once this week." He pulled her forward and she leaned on him as he pinned her hands with his behind her hips.

"What if I say, screw it and take you anyway?" He ask leaning his face down just barely touching his nose to hers.

She was suddenly felt she wanted to stay home as she breath out with heat in her face. "W-Well I can't stop you, but I made breakfast."

"Well I'm feeling like a selfish bastard we can go for lunch." He grinned. "So, why don't you pick out your favorite dress, and I show you off."

She felt the heat in her body face raising. "D-Do I have favorite dress?" Her eyes lidded and she started on her toes gravitation toward him.

"Yeah, I'll pull it out if you'll let me take it off later." She squeaked eyes shooting open to be greeted by his knowing grin. He was teasing!

She didn't fight out his grip just buried her face with force into his chest. "I-I don't want to go any more." He curled his arms around her shoulder releasing her hand so she fisted them in the back of his shirt.

"I was just joking. Unless of course you would let me." She whined. "I was joking, but I meant it. Favorite dress, favorite cafe, you can have your cinnamon coffee cake and the latte with the coconut cream in it." He twisted her back and forth rocking her in the hug before releasing her a bit to look at her face.

"H-How did you know..." She blinked. "W-We've gone there before."

"Of course, do you think I was married to you for two years and never took you out to your favorite cafe." He wondered. She opened his mouth. "I don't hate the village so much you wouldn't get to go out."

She nodded, she didn't really have a counter.

"Favorite dress." He released her and she curiously followed him to the bedroom as he dug in the wardrobe pulling out something she didn't recognize, but it was lovely.

She touched the seem, it wasn't expensive, but it was well made. A simple gray dress.

"W-Where did I find this." She wondered. She wasn't a fan of shopping for clothing, nothing ever fit her figure and what did was made for her body type but not her lifestyle.

"Actually that was a good day."

* * *

 _She had come home with a bag from a store he didn't recognize. He hadn't meant to think much of it but the brite color caught his attention. "What did you get?"_

 _She lit up excited. "I-I saw my sister in the market and she insisted we sneak of to this store." She snached up the bag._

 _He raised an eyebrow. Never once had his wife ever been excited about shopping. "And?"_

 _"I-I found something that fit!" She reached in the bag pulling out what looked like a flat gray dress._

 _He made a face at it. It looks like a nice dress but it was a square at the top and fanned out under the hip line, Hinata was very curvy and she never wore anything that would fit close, and he was rather sure if she fit into it would be bursting in a few places. "You sure?" He asked a bit skeptical. He wasn't going to break her heart, he didn't care what she wore as long as he could see her out of it as well._

 _"I-I'll show you!" She tore of to the bed room to change._

 _He waited for a few moments amused by her excitement but curious to what had insisted it._

 _She had surprised him. It looked great on her. The odd square top came to her neck and curved tastefully over her body, fitting her chest curve. The fabric fanned out at her hip line and fell around her knees. She gave a turn of excitement showing the dress also followed the curve of her back. What turned him on was her confidence._

 _She was tastefully covered, it fit her without over-tightness in her chest or looseness at the waist, it was the length she was comfortable with and she looked so happy._

 _"Wh-what do you think." She asked approaching him with a beaming smile at his unmistakable approval._

 _"I think you should take it off." She blushed as his head came down to kiss her. He stopped short. "You know what, leave it on."_

 _She squeaked. "S-Sasuke!"_

* * *

Her blush was radiant across her face and her smirked down at her laying a peck to her forehead placing the hanger in her hand as he headed past her so she could change.

"Wh-what if it doesn't fit anymore, I lost a bit of weight." She frowned holding it back out.

He frowned as he saw the opposite of what he saw that day skittish, unsure, worried she couldn't please him. She was living in her own shadow.

He wasn't having it. "Well we could stay in you and could wear nothing?" He hummed purposely taking the dress back.

She turned red and pouted up at him definitely snatching the dress back. That was better.

"You'll look great. Look at it it's an odd shape, you make it look good." He gave her a heavy tap on the nose before making his way out.

***TheUnstableLiz***

*Engaged and moving, my life could do with less life.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	33. Chapter 33

She looked in the mirror and slid her hands over the dress getting rid of wrinkles that weren't there. The fabric was thick enough there were no lines, but it was comfortable. She had to admit she did look good in this dress. She had never really gone looking for things she looked good in. She found it a waste of time and effort as she never fit anything correctly or she felt exposed. With the high neckline and knee-length skirt, it was the perfect dress, but she frowned at herself in the mirror.

She didn't remember wearing it a before. She wasn't even sure she could remember feeling this type of fabric before. Sasuke had said that she had loved it, but she feared if she didn't he would be upset. She did love it but was it because she liked it or was it because Sasuke told her she liked it.

She liked it, she decided, but it still hurt her heart knowing that she couldn't remember liking it in the first place. There were so many things he knew about her she was worried if suddenly he got one wrong he would think she had changed. Maybe changed too much.

The thought scared her enough she found herself curling around herself on the floor starting to shake, full panic. He wouldn't leave her, he just wouldn't, but would he live miserably with a woman he thought had changed so much he could no longer love her? Just as she was getting back to him fully, would he pull away?

She jumped as warm hands came to her shoulders, she looked up at the mirror and her tear-streaked face as well as her worried husband.

"You don't have to wear it." He whispered reaching back and jerking his sweater off and rolling it to place over her head, she let go of her legs to put her arm through it before reburying herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would upset you."

He curled around her hugging her tightly laying his head on hers and rubbed her arm through his sweater. "I'll pick you up something from the cafe how does that sound?"

"I-It's fine I can still go." She wiped her eyes on his arm and sniffed barring her red checks into his shoulder.

He paused for a moment. "You want to change?" He asked kissing her hair briefly.

"N-No… but can I keep the sweater on?" She tucked the black fabric of his thin sweater against her lips. It smelled like him.

"Of course." He unrevealed and helped her up pulling her to him slowly. "What is the matter?"

No lying. "I-I'm not me, but I am her." She whispered.

He opened his mouth to question but he paused and nodded. "You don't like the dress and you think I'll be upset?" He wanted to clarify.

"I-I like it but what if I didn't?" She whimpered.

"We'd get you a new one, we don't keep many clothes. I wouldn't be offended by a new dress." He tried.

She frowned harshly he wasn't getting the point. "Th-this is the one from your story. Th-this is the one you liked."

He leaned down seriously straightening his face. "Fuck the dress."

She blinked at him.

"Hinata the dress could be a sack for I care. I told you the story because you were happy in it. If it doesn't make you happy now it doesn't change then, but it meant that you can make a new memory. If you like the dress and your comfortable, wear it. If it makes you uncomfortable then it can stay a story and a memory. It's just a dress, the story was about you." He pressed.

She wasn't ready to give up. "Ab-About me then. I-I don't remember it."

"Hinata you don't remember any of my stories." He reminded, his face changed to concern.

Her own changed to a harsh realization. She had forgotten that she had been fine with all the stories what had changed this one? She blinked at the floor.

"You're not having more trouble more remembering things are you." He worried.

She blinked. "O-Oh, no I just… I-I think this one hurt because I wanted to feel the way you described and I just… didn't know what I wanted it to feel like."

He sighed a little bit of relief. "You don't have to feel a certain way. You can hate the dress, we can find you something that makes you feel your best."

She played with the fabric of the skirt in her hand. "I-I do really like the dress I just don't want to disappoint you."

"You can't disappoint me." He promised.

"I-I can." She pouted defiantly.

"Don't take it as a challenge." He chuckled kissing her forehead.

* * *

She held onto his arm tightly feeling drained from her emotional moment, he walked at a slowed place and kept her entertained with another story. One that seemed to be picked out to not upset her. She appreciated the soft touch when she was vulnerable.

Sat down at the restaurant, they ordered and she was pleasantly surprised by her exact old order being ordered for her. He turned his head to check his correctness and she nodded with a small smile. He remembered everything.

He quietly told his story over tea before the food came.

"I-In the rain?" She asked giggled at his story.

"You were soaked through, and not happy about it. You had spent 6 hours out there for nothing, they didn't even send a message to tell you that they weren't coming, you were relieved of the post when Naruto realized you hadn't reported back." He explained. "You came home soggy and shivering, and gave me a cold."

She blinked at him. "I-I got sick?"

"No, I got sick." He pointed accusingly. "You got me sick but didn't even get a cough."

She giggled. "I-I'm sorry."

"Better be, I had to go to the clinic for medication, which hadn't been fun. Not too many nurses were happy about Sakura getting punished for her little ploy. So I was prodded and left to wait for way longer than I should have been." He grumbled.

"D-Do you ever get a good day in these stories?" She asked with amusement.

"Always a good day when you were home." He smirked as her face turned red, he did that on purpose. "Because when I got home, guess who I got to take a bath with." She pouted at him, he was trying to embarrass her.

She sipped her tea half-heartedly glaring at him unable to keep the small smile on her face.

"There it is." He grinned.

Her heart warmed knowing what he was pushing to see.

* * *

 _She twirled around in her bare feet across the floor, she moved his lazy held arm as he made her circle and giggled as he rolled her self up in his arm, she wasn't amused by her own dancing but his lack of enthusiasm. "I don't care how cute you are. I don't dance." He grumbled with a smile leaning down to kiss her._

 _She pulled up her free hand to cover his lips. "Y-You get a kiss when you dance with me"_

 _He frowned at her from behind her fingertips and she squeaked as she was suddenly off her feet tipping back and her lips were met. He pulled her back up from the dip and their lip came apart. "That's the best your getting."_

 _She burst out laugh draping her arms over his shoulder leaning back up for another._

* * *

Hinata looked at the dress as it laid draped over the chair now in her night clothing, she tilted her head remembering the story. "Y-You said that I snuck off with my sister to get this right?" She mumbled.

"Yeah." He ruffled his hair sitting on the end of the bed with her.

"Sh-she was rather pregnant when we last saw her, and it's been a couple months now do you think she has had the baby?" She wondered.

"I know she has, they haven't been out with it yet, but she's way past her due date so it's probably a couple months old. You know it's rather common to not show of the new heir immediately." She nodded, safety reasons generally, but it also gave the mother time to bond with the child and get used to their patterns, knowing what would quiet them if they started to fuss was crucial. Hyuuga children do not cry in public.

"D-Do you think we will be able to meet them." She wondered leaning on him.

"Honestly? Not any time soon, the last thing the Hyuuga are going to want is you anywhere near their new heir." He pulled her back as he lowered himself on the bed.

"Th-that makes sense." She agreed. "M-My father would think that I would taint the child."

"If you plug its nose it wouldn't be able to tell you from your sister but you are going to taint it." He joked.

"Th-that's always how my father's logic ran, it's why he was able to corrupt my sister so much when we were young. H-He separated us because he claimed I would slow her process, bring her down with me." Hinata sighed closing her eyes. "I-It never did make much sense but when that is all you ever told, you start to believe it."

"You don't believe it now." He clarified.

"N-Not like I used to, there is nothing I could have done to hurt her progress. Even when she hated me I was nothing but supportive. E-Even though she should have been my revival I would have never been able to sabotage her, that is my flaw." She hummed.

She felt his eyes on her and he rolled on his side, she opened her eyes when he brushed his hand over her stomach letting it rest there. "I want to say that isn't a flaw."

"B-But in a fight it is." She agreed. "Sh-She's not what Naruto was to you, a sister is different than a rival."

"I guess I get that if you don't want to kill your sibling, your instinct would be to protect, in the end, no matter how much you're told to beat them." He frowned. "Unless they you know, murdered you clan."

She made a face. "Y-You don't have to understand completely, I understand why you would have trouble with that." She smiled at him.

"I don't really want to kill Naruto, I have been close a couple times but when I was running it was just a kill or be killed type of situation." She nodded. "Now, sometimes I want him dead, but I don't want to be the one that has to do it." She laughed at the sideways look.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	34. Chapter 34

"Wh-When do you think she will stop pacing out there and knock?" Hinata wondered head resting her hand as she leaned over the counter her cheeks making a chubby pout.

"My money's on she gets frustrated with herself and leaves, she can't think we don't know she's out there right? Two trained nin, one who can see through walls." He waved his hand toward the living room. "We have windows."

"Wh-what do you think she wants?" She wondered deactivating her eyes and blinking at his face.

"To start more shit." Hinata frowned at him. He shrugged at her disappointment. "Maybe she has come to give a heartfelt apology for all her ways, begging for forgiveness and wishes us well, promising never to be a pain in our sides ever again."

Hinata frowned more, that did sound more ridiculous, though she would hope that it was just a simple apology to Sasuke at least for any of the things she had heard. She knew that they were all from his point of view, but what really concerned her was that Sakura had known him for years. It was not a secret to anyone they knew, or even the whole village that he did not want to be around her in any context, he had made it quite clear. Yet, in places that she could have completely ignored his presence, she sought him out.

That bothered her to a certain raised amount that she wasn't sure she had ever had with someone she knew personally. She had resentment toward her father for all he had done to her but she was in his life every day as his responsibility, Sakura was forcing the connection despite her and Sasuke no longer being a team or even friends. It was rude, no matter the reason, and it bothered her the more she thought about it because as much as she would like to give her the benefit of the doubt she couldn't justify it to herself in a way that she could accept.

She struggled to be downright angry with her about anything she had heard in stories, she was sure she had been mad when it had happened so it wasn't fair to her to do it now. It was no use to her own health to dwell on it now. However, it had been a while now since they had been married, as while since she had lost her memory, and a while since she had made it clear that she still stood by her husband and he would still come home with the occasional story of an unneeded passing remark from the woman.

"I say we tell her she is trespassing and to get off our property." He mumbled laying his head down on the counter lazily.

She giggled reaching across the table to ruffle his hair. "I-I think we are a little young to shout 'get off our lawn' from the porch."

"Well, I say it's never too early to start being an old bastard. Look at Kakashi." He shrugged looking up at her with a smirk.

"I-I'm going to invite her in." She decided.

He sat back up and groaned. "Why?"

"B-Because I have the sneaking suspicion if she doesn't get the nerve to knock this will repeat until she does." She set her hand on her hip with a shrug of her shoulders. "Sh-she's shaking like a leaf out there, whatever she wants she scared to ask."

He frowned crossing his arm and giving another annoyed groaning, tipping back in the barstool. "Would you hate me to ask if I hid in the bedroom unless I'm needed."

She gave him a soft smile at his proud cowardice. "O-Of Course."

He sighed rubbing the back of his head and headed to lock himself away.

She started a kettle and headed to the front door. "S-Sakura-chan." She paused getting a real look at her, she was disheveled, hair ruffled from running her stressed finger through it, she was tugging on her clothes, her usual makeup was smudged, and it was clear that she had been crying.

She looked like she had had a panic attack.

Sakura looked at her wide eye like she wanted to run but didn't know if legs would take her.

"S-Sakura-chan come inside. I-I'll make you tea." She beckoned, she waved her hand toward her to the safety of her home from whatever had scared her so bad. She hadn't seen her this disheveled in her adult life. She had cried over Sasuke leaving when they were young, but the strong woman she had to grow to be could let tears fall with fierceness. She honestly looked like she had been attacked.

When she finally stepped into the house, Hinata laid a hand on her back to guide her to a chair in the living room, she didn't flinch that was a very good sign. It wasn't likely that she was attacked if she wasn't flinching away from a touch, but she couldn't be sure from the small test. She readied a pot of tea, two cups, and some small pastries on a tray and brought them to her.

She had taken a pillow and hugged it to her chest tightly and had gone back to crying wiping her checks every few seconds with her sleeve making her cheek red and dry. Hinata hopped up and snagged a box of tissues. "S-Sakura-chan are you okay, you look like you have been hurt."

"N-no, I well yes, uh." She stammered. "I-I'm not hurt." She whimpered, sniffing harshly.

"Wh-what's wrong." She asked holding out the cup of tea she made sure to not fill the whole way.

Sakura took it in her shaking hand and sipped at it a few seconds before she started to visibly stop shaking as much but she wasn't calming as much she felt more comfortable. "Y-You don't remember this." She started.

"I-I don't remember a lot, but I'm sure if you tell me I can help." Hinata offered another tissue.

She sniffed blowing her nose and holding tightly to the tissue as her hand gave an extra shake. "I came to you a while back about a problem I had, and I-I made a decision, and I can't take it back now."

"T-Tell me." Hinata offered. "I-If I helped then I'm sure I would help now."

* * *

 _She couldn't tell him she decided firmly._

 _She just couldn't, there was no way he would think about it the same way she would. She had to go to someone, and the more people she thought about the more people that kept getting crossed off her list. She especially couldn't go to Ino, best friends or not she couldn't keep this secret and since she had had her own child it was unlike she would agree either._

 _She found herself in front of the Uchiha compound after an hour of just walking aimlessly. It was being rebuilt after the attack she thought. Suddenly one person popped into her head. She couldn't, could she? They had turned her in for what she had said to Sasuke, the first real reprimand on her record. Especially about this._

 _She wanted to bang her head off the wall._

 _"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata wondered she turned to see her carrying a basket of vegetables from the market._

 _"I need your help." She had confessed not thinking any further about it._

 _And just like that, she was in their house pouring her heart about what was wrong._

* * *

"I fell pregnant, and I wasn't sure how. I was on my birth control." She rambled. "I know it's not 100% but I was so careful and never missed one." She hiccuped. "You know once a nin gets pregnant her career is over, I would be able to keep my job at the clinic but Naruto would never let me go on anything B rank or up if we had children at home. I didn't want to keep it knowing that, but… I knew Naruto would."

"I-I see." She wasn't sure what she was wanted for in this though.

* * *

 _"If I told him he will be ecstatic he won't understand what it will mean for me, I can't keep it!" She had demand through her tears._

 _Hinata had rubbed a hand over her shoulders and offered her soft voice. "I-I personally think keeping him out of the decision will strain your relationship later, but it is your choice in the end." Sakura knew it was not uncommon for female nin to be prepared for this decision, it wasn't a large point of shaming in the village as it was in others. It was accepted as a choice between continuing your nin career or becoming a civilian, it meant that for some fathers as well._

 _The decision or in some case debate fell on the couple or the woman in question. That was her problem, Naruto had never had a problem with his nin making this decision before but it had never been his before._

 _"He'll never look at me the same again, all he's ever wanted was a family. If I did it quietly and he found out he might never want to see me again." She sobbed._

 _"I-I'm not sure that's true, but that's why I think that you should tell him a tell him your reasoning. I-I know you still want children later, so you can explain that you don't have a problem with having children with him, but now is just not the time." She had tried._

* * *

"I didn't listen, I made up my mind and didn't tell him. However, recently I had gotten poisoned on a mission and when I woke up in the hospital he had my medical records in hand." Hinata heart broke for her, as Sakura shivered. "I've never seen him like that he was so upset. I just didn't have the answers he wanted, he didn't understand. He was yelling and, said something about it wasn't able to have children anymore what were we going to do." She was talking so fast that he had to stop to suck in a breath.

Hinata put her hand on her shoulder. "I-I'm sure he was just heated up. H-He can get excited and say things he doesn't always mean. I-I'm rather sure if Sasuke found something that important to him like that out he would say whatever came to mind. I-I'm sure the possibility of you not being able to bare would come to mind and scare him if he wanted to have a family."

"B-B-But that just it!" She cried.

Hinata blinked.

"I can't!" She yelled stamping her foot and tighten her grip on the pillow pitifully. "Something since then and now, has damaged my uterus and I can't carry children."

Hinata had trouble making words for her, she closed her mouth as it had opened in a small innocent gap. "I-I… do you know if it was a mission?"

"It's too recent to be the last pregnancy." She whimpered. "But it's old enough that there is a very low possibility of the damage being repaired enough for a safe pregnancy."

"D-Does he know?" Hinata whispered.

"I came straight here, you were the only one I told before. I'm too scared to face him." Hinata didn't know what to do. "I wanted to prove him wrong, but..."

"Th-there is always other possibilities, many children are abandoned in war. Th-there surrogate mothers." Hinata tried.

"That's why I'm here." She whimpered.

"No." Hinata jumped looking behind her as Sasuke looked more pissed than she had ever seen him. "You are not asking her if she can carry your child as a backup because you don't want to come to your husband empty-handed."

"S-Sasuke I think this is..." She stopped with the look he gave her. Furious, but she had an odd feeling if she wanted to say yes right now there was nothing he would do to stop her.

He was making sure Sakura heard what she was trying to ask. He was forcing her to face herself.

"Sasuke, I don't have a choice anymore!" Sakura bawled.

"You have a choice right now, to tell him the truth let him run out of the steam and talk to him once he's calmed down about the actual options. If one of those still happens to be someone else carrying your child and you BOTH come back, then we can talk about it." He crossed his arms and his nose twitched. "But you will NOT guilt Hinata into agreeing to something because you want options beforehand."

"S-Sasuke..." Hinata tried, she agreed with him but he was being harsh. However, there was no stopping him now.

"You thought he was upset before? Try telling him that the first thing you did after finding out you were sterile was not to go to him for comfort but to go look for your back up plan!" He growled.

That was low. "S-Sasuke!" Hinata snapped.

He glared past her his jaw set. He sighed. "Alright, that one was harsh."

Hinata huffed letting out a stress breath. "I-I agree with him."

Sakura squeaked in disbelief.

"I-In part." She clarified. "I-I think you should go home and talk about it, let him yell and scream and then when he calms down, tell him what you told me and how his reaction makes you feel. E-Explain to him that you understand why he's upset but you're previous pregnancy and your lack of ability now are not connected." Sakura buried her face into the pillow. "Th-then explain that you're open to options now, including having someone else carrying your baby. D-Do you still have eggs?"

She nodded.

"Th-then it can still be your blood if that is something you and him find important, but also if you still don't feel comfortable having a child now, don't let this push you into something you're not ready for." She pushed. "Th-those options will be there for a while remember that."

"Don't make us your first option." Sasuke added.

Hinata looked back and frowned, then nodded. "I-I don't think this is a decision I would be able to make quickly anyway, please go home and talk to him."

Sakura nodded and got up shakily thanking her for the tea and walking slowly down the street hugging herself.

* * *

As soon a she was out of range Hinata turn on her husband, with her arms crossed. "Th-that was uncalled for."

"What? Telling her the truth or saving you from a promise you hadn't thought about." He snapped back.

"Y-You know very well I meant about the delivery of the information and not the information itself." She corrected.

"Happen to notice that she only came to you when she doesn't want to face a mess she made?" He asked as his nose started to twitch again.

"R-Recognize one of the hardest decisions in a woman's life being shot at her twice?" She snapped back.

He rolled his eyes. "She made her choice, she chose not to talk about it when she should have and now that decision has consequences."

"D-do you honestly think he would have reacted better then than now?" She asked with her hands now on her hips.

"He would have gotten over it." He mocked her by putting his hands on his own.

Her face fell flat from it's and he blinked at the sudden change. "W-We should talk about this later."

He blinked confused more but still riding of his anger. "Why?" His shoulders dropped making him look much less intimidating with his hand on his hips

"B-Because this is an argument we are having like this." She waved between them. "B-Because we are both stressed about this event. W-We can have a disagreement without shouting at each other." She paused for a moment more. "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have started at you right after she left."

* * *

She never stopped amazing him.

They had never had much of an argument for this very reason, she would recognize that they were getting into the territory of regretting what they were going to say and stop the argument before it got out of hand. He just couldn't understand how she had that clear of a thought when she was in the middle of a fight. Then again she was the only person that he ever fought with that was more interested in the truth than being right.

He couldn't understand how she could realize she was wrong and then admit it.

She shrank had she let out the stressed air from her lungs. "I-I want a bath and some tomato crackers." She grumbled.

She was so cute.

He released the tension and curled around her. "Alright. Bath and tomato crackers, then we can talk about."

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	35. Chapter 35

Hinata felt slight panic run through her as she watched Naruto spilt through the market to get to her, she looked back toward her home. It would be rude to run from him. She huffed and waited for him to reach her. "Hinata, can I talk to you please."

She chewed on her lip a bit looking to the side. "Y-Yeah, I'm just shopping."

He gave her a grateful smile. He did seem to notice she looked uncomfortable. "Let me buy you lunch and we'll just talk." She nodded in agreement.

To her surprise, he ordered their meals to go and they sat in an area away from the market and, she was sure, away from prying ears. She was grateful that he had this discretion, she was sure a younger Naruto would have had the decision right there in the market. He had grown.

He picked at his food in the to-go cup a bit silently avoiding eye contact suddenly as he collected his thoughts. "Sakura told me what happened." He finally let out.

She stayed silent giving him time to make his thoughts nibbling at her food.

"I think I…, no I know I overreacted." He sighed. "Big time." He added setting his food to the side, she blinked at the abandoned cup uncomfortable suddenly, had she ever seen him so worried he couldn't eat. "Both when I found out about the first pregnancy and when she told me she couldn't have more." He rubbed the back of his head. "She suggests we get a surrogate and said she had mentioned it to you."

She closed her eyes, a bit irritated that Sakura had mentioned her specifically, but there was nothing she could about that now. She waited in the pause for him to ask.

He puffed out a breath. "I don't want it to be you." She blinked and looked up at him surprised.

"R-Really?" She gaped.

"Hinata I know that all this hasn't been easy on you or Sasuke. I know Sasuke isn't my biggest fan right now, or… ever, and I know Sakura is by far his least favorite person in the village." He mumbled. "And I know what she has been doing to you and him and I don't like it. I think she has taken whatever grudge or whatever it is she has on you two too far, whether it is some flame she has for Sasuke or some resentment to you for marrying him or something else entirely." He gave a frustrated sighed and ruffled the back of his hair. "And I know you used to like me and having my child…" He trailed. "It's all wrong, I couldn't ask it of you. We can find something else."

She stared at him for a moment, he had really thought about this and his reasons were so centered against him. Her heart swelled with admiration, this is why she had liked him so much. He really was the bigger person when it came right down to it. He wasn't siding with his wife because she was his wife. He had looked at all that had happened and came to the conclusion that it wasn't right and then made sure that she knew. He hadn't changed at all with time, he only grew more into the leader that he was born to be.

She looked down and licked her lips nervously. Did she tell him? He was being so honest with her it wasn't really fair to keep it to herself. "I-I'm glad you came to that decision."

"You wouldn't do it would you?" He wondered honestly.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I was going to have to turn you down if you asked." She looked down and fidgeted with the handle of her grocery bag. "I-I feel sympathy for your situation, it's unfortunate and unfair. I-I know that it's a heartbreaking and difficult place to be and I-I promise my decision has nothing to do with how I felt or feel about you or Sakura, or our pasts together, or what she had done."

"Sasuke said no?" Naruto tried to fill in the blanks.

"U-Uh no." She shrank a bit. "I-I decided before he could really make up his mind." She admitted and closed her eyes as she poured her heart out. "I-I don't honestly think I could surrogate before having my own children. I-I look at the nursery and think about the fact the Sasuke and I built that and we had wanted to place our child in it, and then I think about how that almost happened and…." She held back tears and took in a heavy breath. "I-I don't have the strength to bare someone else's child when I know he wants to be a father." She whispered. "I-I couldn't watch him watch me, no matter how strong he would act I know it would hurt him."

He nodded and his face twisted with hers feeling her pain. "I get it."

"I-I hope for the best for you and I feel bad for you and Sakura-chan, but I have to think of my own family first." She declared with a crack in her voice.

"Thank you for at least thinking about it." He patted her shoulder and picked back up his food. "I think I don't need a surrogate anyway."

She looked up in confusion as his face lighten at his own thoughts.

"I was an orphan, we have an orphanage. Why not take in a kid or two before trying to have my own?" He grinned from ear to ear at his idea. "I'm sure the Uzumaki bloodline can wait."

She blinked and smiled. Always the hero, even though he wasn't trying to be.

* * *

"That took much longer than I thought it would." Sasuke idly commented, taking the bags. "Was the market busy?"

"I-I had lunch Naruto-sama." He set the bags down on the counter and looked at her with a raised eyebrow for further explanation.

"H-He wanted to tell me he didn't want me to be their surrogate, he didn't feel comfortable with it after all we have been through. I-In fact, he thinks that they would be adopting first before they try to make their own." She explained with a heartwarmed smile.

Sasuke set his hands on the counter and thought about his answer. "That's, very adult of him actually." He mumbled putting away the groceries.

She joined him fiddling through groceries. "I-I never did let you say what you thought." She prodded.

"You never told me your reasoning for deciding against it." He countered.

"Tr-true. I-I'll tell you if you tell me." She offered, puffing her cheeks out at him trying to be cute.

He stopped looking down at her and rolling his eyes at her attempt with a small smile. "I… I wouldn't have liked it, however, I would have stopped you if you had wanted to do it." He sighed leaning over her as she rested her hip on the counter. He didn't focus on her face, he looked to the side thoughtfully. "I know that you like to help." He paused. "But, I think giving your body for 9 months to someone who I think doesn't deserve it would get on my nerves. I would hate that even more because I know you would notice and it would add stress that you wouldn't need while pregnant." She frowned looking up at him with her heart aching, he leaned down resting his forehead on hers and closing his eyes. "The worst part though, I think you would hate to give it up even if it wasn't ours." She frowned up at him as she too closed his eyes feeling him slide his hands down her sides sadly. "I would hate it, too. We lost our child and I don't think... no, it's just fair to you or me that they would ask you to bare their children when we lost ours."

She moved her arms up his chest wrap around his shoulders. "I-I agree… " She admitted. "I-I was more worried about you though. I-I don't remember setting up that room, but I know you do and I know you wanted to fill it. I-I couldn't bare a child under your care when we don't get to keep it at the end."

"I guess that's it then." He sighed coming down to pick her up and set her on the counter so he could barry his face in the collarbone.

She groaned and mumbled. "I-I feel bad."

"Why." He hummed lifting his face slightly out of her shoulder.

"I-I don't want her back in the house." She admitted pressing her face down into his shirt. "I-It was very uncomfortable and I even though I don't regret consoling her, I regret inviting her in."

"I won't say anything against it." He agreed. "And I'm not opposed to a Sakura-ban." He got a giggle out of her.

"Y-You make it sound mean." She grumbled.

"If she's made you feel uncomfortable with what she asked and it makes you feel safe to have her out of the house, then she has no business being here and if she comes by I'll tell her that she's not welcome in the house and she wants to talk she can make an appointment." He promised.

She nodded into his shirt as he slid his hands down over her hips.

She felt a squeeze and she squeaked. "Let's get the rest of this putaway." He grinned.

* * *

The line where Hinata before and Hinata after was blurring in his head. She had settled so much into herself again the only thing he could think that was different was they weren't sleeping together.

He watched her as she tried desperately to fix the chair, she had broken out her old tools. It was a relief to see her nose scrunch up in thought once again as she tried the hobby she took so much joy into finish the house. Maybe he would bring home something beaten down and warn on the side of the road just to see that interest and frustration a bit more.

She set the chair back up and pushed on it. It didn't collapse under her so it must have worked whatever she had done. He wasn't going to claim to be an expert he was surprised the house was still standing.

The look of triumph was adorable. Maybe he should break something else in the house.

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	36. Chapter 36

Hinata looked over the market and wondered what she had seen that had distracted her. She hummed, tilting her head dismissing the nudging feeling and went back to her shopping. Suddenly, a small force slammed into the back of her legs almost making her stumble. She heard instant crying and turned to the toddler who started to scream. She fell to her knees, dropping her basket to help him sit up. Checking him over, he seemed he had been scared by the stop, not hurt by the fall. He reached for her with his little arms, she picked him. Looking around, everyone who was watching looked confused not concerned, so they must not know him.

She rubbed his back until he started to calm down. Standing up with him on her hip, she slid the basket in the crook of her elbow, and she glanced around. "Wh-Where did you come from, sweetheart." He was far too young to speak to her. From what she could determine by his size, he was probably under three. His mother must be worried sick.

She turned her face away from the child, activating her eyes to look for a frantic parent, finding one on the edge of the market. One she recognized, she deactivated her eyes, looking back at the baby. "Y-You must be Inojin-san, hmm?"

She crossed the market to Ino who was frantically asking people if they saw a little boy. "I-Ino-chan!" She called for, unable to wave she made the child a bit more seen by lifting him on her hip.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked bolting taking the child who reached for her quickly. "Where did you find him!" She cried holding him tightly to her chest breathing heavily as the panic started to subside.

"H-He ran into me across the market way, he's quite fast." Hinata offered a smiled hoping it would help.

"He had just started running around. We were sitting on the bench. I had only turned to dig into my purse for his snack then he was gone!" She explained, frantically. "Thank you!" She sighed, rubbing the child's back. He had calmed down significantly now back in his mother's arms. He was more shaken by his fall then his actual adventure.

"I-I'm glad he didn't hurt himself running around." She offered, looking back at the market, she had a few more thing to pick up before she headed home.

Ino said something to her she didn't quite hear. She turned back to ask. "I-I'm sorry?"

"I… asked how you were recovering?" She repeated, looking unsure.

"O-Oh, well. I-I'm physically fine now. M-My memory hasn't returned, but Sasuke has managed to tell me nearly everything I needed to know, so I'm not lost." She admitted.

"...How is he?" She mumbled, again looking very uncomfortable with her own questions.

"H-He woke up with a cold actually." She smiled a bit at the whining he did this morning.

"He gets colds?" She blinked, confused. It was odd for nin to get sick with something so simple.

"H-He doesn't really have his nin health anymore." She still looked really confused. Should she explain further? It seemed like Ino was trying to be nice. "Wh-When he came back to the village, he wasn't really taking all the good care of himself. A-After that, he seemed to lose a good bit of his nin immunity. I-I sure if he went back to his old training it would return, but he's retired, so he wasn't interested."

Ino took the information and looked down to think. "Oh, well if you come by the shop we have some eucalyptus in stock, it might help."

"I-It was actually on my list, thank you." She smiled.

* * *

She tapped her fingers looking at the plant she had picked up as her water boiled. She had spent a lot of time not wanting to patch up old relationships because she was worried that they would just show her what she was told in Sasuke's stories. She didn't think he was exaggerating all the much but had she given up on people changing.

Ino had been surprisingly kind to her. Hinata was sure that being the one to find her son and her panic had helped, but after he was discovered, there was no need to express concern for her. Especially not for Sasuke…

She heard a sniff and the sound of fabric sliding coming from the hall. Sasuke appeared with the comforter around his shoulders, his nose red, and watery eyes. He was pale and sickly, but he didn't have a fever he was just miserable. She poured the tea and handed him a cup.

"What's that?" He wondered.

"E-Eucalyptus, you don't recognize the smell?" She wondered.

"I can't smell." He mumbled nasally.

She giggled. "W-Well this will help, I'm going to make you a chest rub out of it, it will help clear your nose."

He scrunched his face. "Sure."

"I-I met Ino and her son today." She started.

He made another face. "Should I ask?"

"I-It was actually different, her son bolted through the market when she turned her head, he ended up running into me. W-We talked. Sh-she asked about you." She offered.

"Of course she only nice when you've done something for her." He grumbled.

"I-I'm not all that concerned with the reason. I-It was nice to talk to someone from school and it to not be terribly negative." She smiled thoughtfully. "D-Do you think I have been avoiding everyone a little too much?"

He groaned seeing where her line of thinking was going. "C-Can you at least wait until I can breathe before you go patching up old relationships." He coughed.

She giggled. "Y-Yeah it can wait."

* * *

Hinata dropped the Hyuuga sealed note on the table and stared at him in shock.

"What?" He wondered starting to feel a bit worried.

"H-Hanabi-nee-chan is pregnant." She gasped.

"She's not married." He blinked, that was a clan taboo.

"I-I know." She squeaked covering her mouth. "M-My father is furious."

"Do you think he will do something?" He asked cautiously.

She paused to chew on her lips and stare at the letter with an unsure look. "I-I don't think he will hurt her, though I hope he doesn't scold to much stress isn't good for pregnancy." She sighed puffing out her cheeks. "I-I think she should be glad that father is Hyuuga."

He scrunched his nose. "How closely related."

"I-I don't recognize the name..." She pierced her lips together. "O-Oh, yes I do, oh no." She grumbled.

"What?" He heated when she made him ask so many times.

"L-Low, low branch house, far relations, father will not be happy if he knows." Blood purity, he rolled his eyes. Well, he couldn't argue, his mother and father were chosen to marry because of blood purity, they too were not that distantly related.

"So, she's rebelling the ultimate way." He grinned.

"I-I don't think this is funny." She mumbled. "B-But she seems happy so she must not be worried about it."

"Want to throw her a baby shower?" He smirked when she frowned at him. He laughed.

* * *

"...Sh-she wasn't married?" She gapped. She hadn't thought about it when they had seen her before, she was to focus on the fact that her sister was very pregnant to wonder about who the father was. "D-Did... did she marry him?"

"As far as I know, no." Oh dear. "She was proud as hell, came to you with the biggest grin because she had told your father that she was keeping the bastard child, and of course getting rid of it wasn't actually an option as she is the only one who can produce heir now and risking her fertility is not an option."

"D-Do you think she wanted to marry him and was told she couldn't or that she would have to produce better heirs?" She hoped not, but she was sure that if nothing went wrong with this pregnancy, they would unquestionably want more children from her that were purer.

It hit her that Hanabi had said that she was having trouble keeping her own children unsealed. Hinata hadn't thought about it at the time, but she should have no problem keeping her firstborn unsealed as it would have the natural birthright to be the heir. Her concern meant that the council didn't want to recognize the less pure child as the heir.

Not only would they want the first child sealed with all the branch children the day the second child would turn two, but they would certainly demand a second pure child even if that meant her sister wouldn't be happy with the father.

It was always ideal that there were multiple children in the head household in case of young deaths. It also created a natural leader to the branch house as her uncle had been and as Hanabi was meant to be if Hinata had become the heir. Her father being a twin meant that they didn't need more, but her mother had been told she would need to have another, even though she had fallen ill and the second pregnancy killed her.

She hoped they would at least take her health into consideration especially after how their mother had died, but it hurt knowing that they would rather have a child that her sister did not want to have with a man of their choosing, rather than accept an 'inferior' child.

It finally hit her what she was talking about. "I-I an aunt."

Sasuke who was giving her a worried look started to chuckle. "Is that why you are glaring at the table."

"I-I am an aunt." She repeated.

"Yeah." He chuckled, then coughed.

***TheUnstableLiz***

*I heard your cries for marks to tell which are memories, as of now I have updated all of the old chapters to have italics on memories. I don't think I have made any mistakes but I did do 35 chapters all at once so if anyone finds anything I missed or mixed up PM me I'll fix it.I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	37. Chapter 37

Sasuke looked at the junk mail they had received and held it above the garbage, it was for some hot springs in a different village that he was sure was over priced not that it would matter to them, but the higher price didn't really mean better quality.

The stupid colorful piece of paper was trash but it got him thinking. He had only been on one vacation in his life and he was so young so he wasn't sure how much was a memory and how much was made up by his young mind. One of the only happy memories he had from his young childhood with his parents and brother. Had Hinata ever been on a vacation? The Hyuuga didn't seem like vacationing people so if they had it was likely that what they did there was more likely a lesson and no one was aloud actually having fun.

He could hear Hinata humming from the other room as she folded laundry. To be fair, they didn't have real jobs to get away from, both retired nin, both only doing odd job. His work for Naruto, her work trying to find something for her sister, but there still was definitely stress. Stress he wished she didn't have to take on because she really didn't deserve it.

With her memory loss it hadn't been easy, she had settled back into her life much easier then it would have been predicted, but the underlying sense that she should remember has been hurting her. With Sakura and old 'friends' popping up from time to time, it wasn't all lilies.

He set the offending piece of paper in the trash but kept the idea in mind.

Did they even own suitcases?

* * *

She washed dishes in the sink staring at the warm soapy water and an odd feeling washed over her. She had done this some many time. Just washed the dishes. It was normal. It was comfortable she did it without thinking, but it hit her that it had become familiar over time, but it was never familiar like deja vu.

She stopped washing, frowning at the water.

Her memory would never come back.

It hit her so hard she felt like she was punch in the chest.

It was never coming back.

She never felt any familiarity of anything, the sights, the smells, the sound, nothing ever made her even remotely feel like she had experienced it before. Even something so subconscious as mindlessly washing dishes in this house felt foreign the first time she did it.

She caught her breath and wonder why it had hurt so much, she knew it was likely that it would never come back and this realization wasn't concrete, but something just settled in her mind that this, was how it was going to be.

She looked back to Sasuke laying on the couch one hand lying on his chest the other hanging of as her drifted of after dinner. It wasn't fair on him, but she could do anything about that. She could only hope to make their lives together now better.

She finished the dishes and dried her hands setting them flat on the counter and looking into the living room.

This was her life, memories or not she was going to take it as it was.

She moved around the counter and lifted Sasuke's arm tossing her leg over him, she comfortable wedge herself between him in the couch resting herself under his arm. He briefly opened his eyes and sighed comfortably tightening his arm.

Snuggled her face and smiled. This would do.

* * *

She covered her mouth to hid her smile as he growled at the bucket that was sitting in the middle of the floor catching the leaking coming in from the sealing. She shouldn't laugh, he was furious, but it was so funny.

"I should go out there and fix it." He grumbled.

"N-No it's a thunderstorm, I am not letting you risk getting hit by lighting because your upset." If it was just rain she would gladly let him go, she would should an umbrella for him and further try not to laugh as he angrily fixed it, but she was not risking either of them just because he was upset the roof he built was leaking. "I-It's only one spot." She reminded him.

He glanced over to glare at her.

She couldn't help it, she dissolved into giggled.

* * *

He yawned empty the stupid bucket another time and stretched as she looked at the window at the derry landscape.

Hinata hummed and rolled over looking him lazily from the warmth of the couch. "D-Do you think the power will come back on today?" She wondered. She sat up tossing her hair a bit, they had fall asleep in the living room reading by candle light after the lights went out.

Now there was light streaming in the window and their candles have gone out, but it was still raining.

"Not sure." He stretched back and set his hand on his hip looking at the kitchen. "I'll make tea."

"I-I want warm cereal." She grumbled settling back onto the couch stretching out and kicking off the blanket. He noticed at some point during the night she had lost her loose fitting pants, as he had his shirt, they were laying at opposite ends of the couch in little wrinkled piles.

"We have any fruit?" He wondered looking over at the fridge. He wasn't going to open it without knowing what he needed to get out first.

She rubbed her face and got up her sweater falling over her hips just at the curve of her leg as she passed. "Cute dress. " She lazily pushed him for staring at her legs, he grinned at her and just continued his gaze as she rounded the counter.

"I-I know we have some peaches and strawberries and milk, warm porridge for the rainy day?" He fit himself around her laying his head on her shoulder. "Works for me."

* * *

Maybe they didn't need a vacation. He looked idli at the abandon porridge bowls and cups of tea, then down to the ball of warmth that was his wife as she read some book he wasn't going to pretend to be interested in. This was his vacation. 

***TheUnstableLiz***

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	38. Chapter 38

Hinata sat on the roof holding out a small container of nails as Sasuke put on new tiles were the leak had originated, she shouldn't think that his frustration is cute but it really was. "I-I don't think it was your fault the roof leaked." She finally told him.

"I built the damn roof." He grumbled.

"Y-Yes, but with no experience, one leak in a few years sounds good. I-I know houses built by professionals eventually get leaks within a few years. S-Sometimes it's just your supplies."

"Whatever." He grumbled hitting the last nail and sighing. "Can you make those tomato pastries."

"Th-the egg and caprese tarts?" She wondered looking off to the side, did they have everything for it?

"Yeah." He picked up his things and head down the later.

"I-I think we will have to go to the store but I can make them." She headed down after him knowing full well that he was not looking up the latter for just stability.

* * *

She covered her mouth to hide her smile. "You have gotta be kidding." He grumbled.

"I-I will never understand how you think there is only one type of each food." She giggled.

"But there are like 6 types of the one type of cheese that is ridiculous." He whined.

"H-how did you cook before meeting me?" She picked up the one that she would need.

"I didn't, tomatoes, sandwiches, and premade meals can go a long way. When I was on the road I ate whatever Karin made." He grumbled out.

"Y-You don't talk about her much, what she like?" She wondered tilting her head.

"Annoying." He told her flatly. "Think Sakura with glasses. Violent one seconded then love sick the next, I think I put her off eventually when I stabbed her." That sounded much worse when he said it so idely.

She blinked at him. "W-Wasn't she on your team?"

"She was in the way." He shrugged. "It was darker times. It wasn't far off from the time I tried to kill Sakura."

She frowned at him. "Th-that must have hurt you."

He blinked at her. "What do you mean."

"W-Well I know that you have always been a bit too ambitious, but to go through people, that you at least once care enough about to have in your life, means you were letting it consume you. O-Once it's no longer all-consuming you look back and wonder how or why you could possibly do something like that. S-Sometimes you can justify it and sometimes it haunts you." She explained, she still cringed at the number of flaws she overlooked in Naruto, excuses she had made for him, and how much time she had spent of her young teenage years thinking about him. It wasn't on the same level of killing someone for him, but she would have likely died for him, she still would but she had better reasons now, not a childish crush.

"You're amazing." He broke her thoughts, she blinked at him confused.

"Wh-What?" She received a kiss she hadn't expected and he put an arm around her. "I-I don't know what I did."

"That's okay." He told her he released her and kissed her forehead, heading toward the register.

She didn't understand.

* * *

Hinata squealed from the other room. "S-Sasuke!" She called.

"What?" He asked with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

She held up the mail she got he noted the Hyuuga seal. "H-Hanabi-nee-chan wants us to come to see the baby!"

He blinked at her excitement. "Okay." He kept brushing his teeth. She giggled at his lack of enthusiasm and prodded him with her finger.

"G-Go back to the bathroom." She smiled down at her note.

* * *

Sasuke felt weird in the Hyuuga compound. Most of the Hyuuga wore long traditional yukata attire, while he and Hinata wore more modern street clothing. It definitely made them stand out. The baby was a few weeks old already but to him, it still looked like a potato. A cute, slightly creepy eyed potato, but a potato still.

"H-He's so big." Hinata cooed as her sister handed her the infant.

"I know, he was big when we were born too, I was in labor for nearly 44 hours, had had healing done, and the council is already talking about me having another." She grumbled. "If they want another one I'm having it in the hospital where they have drugs and c-sections."

Hinata smiled at her sister's humor.

"And god he hates feeding." She whined. "But the council doesn't want him formula feed."

"Wh-what about a pump?" Sasuke was officially lost as they continued talking about baby things, he wondered how Hinata knew all this.

"I want one, but I can't get anyone to get me one because the council seems to have every one of supreme mummy watch." Hanabi rolled her eyes. "I can't even bribe Neji to get me one."

"W-We'll get you one, and a hand full of the bottles." Hinata promised. "W-Were considered bad influences anyway right?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, we can bring you that contraband baby paraphernalia."

Hanabi laughed.

* * *

He made a face at the 'pump'. What an odd technology, a vacuum for breast milk.

Hinata filled the basket with bottles, milk storage bags, and pacifiers. "I-I can't believe the council is making her care for the baby like it's the dark ages."

He nodded in agreement making a face as he remembered that her mother had died in childbirth, he certainly hoped that was not related. He wasn't going to bring it up to find out.

"What is this." He asked flipping the packaging over.

She tilted her head. "I-It's for getting stuff out of the babies nose."

He looked at the small turkey baster looking device. "What?"

"B-Babies can't blow their nose, so if they get something in there or have a cold you have to suck it out with this." She explained.

He put it back. "How do you know all this?"

"M-My sensei had a baby, we helped out a lot." She explained. "S-Since Kiba-kun and Shino-kun never wanted to deal with the body stuff I was the one that did."

He nodded in thoughtfully and then quickly decide to stop thinking when Kakashi having children crossed his mind. Nope, he would not help with ever demon spawn he would have.

"Hinata. Hey." They blinked looking up as Ino headed toward the child on her hip. "Should I be offering congratulations?" She asked looking at the basket.

"Wh-what? O-Oh no." Hinata waved her hand. "M-My sister had her baby and she needs a few things."

"Hyuuga house arrest." He added.

Hinata gave him a look. He shrugged.

Ino nodded. "Say hi." She told her son trying to get him to wave.

Hinata smiled a waved at him but he hid his face.

"Guess he doesn't remember you." Ino pouted.

"Th-That's alright." Hinata smiled.

* * *

"Here you go, baby care from this century." Sasuke said holding out the bags.

Hanabi's smile grew as she dug through the bag. "Thanks. This is going to make my life so much easier."

"H-How's father been taking it?" Hinata wondered.

"He's pouting like he's too young to be a grandfather." She rolled her eyes. "He was about as happy as the council was when I got pregnant, especially when he found out it was Ryu's."

"I-I'm sure." Hinata nodded.

"I had to have the biggest tantrum to keep him unsealed and now they want a big wedding and another kid, they're giving me whiplash here." Hanabi sighed.

"Th-they actually pushing you to marry Ryu-san?" Hinata gapped.

"Soon as the baby was decided not to be sealed, it was the next thing out of their mouths. I put my foot down and said I was waiting until I had recovered then they could plan their wedding. I wasn't walking down the aisle with my insides still falling out." Hinata glance at Sasuke who wore a confused look, better if he didn't know.

"W-We'll bright side you marry the guy you like." Hinata tried to move the subject.

Hanabi smiled. "Oh, father was mad but not nearly as mad as his mother. She had the worst fit when she found out. 'Disgrace!' " Hanabi minced her future mother in law. "'How could my child be so disrespectful as to deflower the heir!'"

"They really have them brainwashed." Sasuke mumbled.

"You have no idea." Hanabi sighed. "His entire immediate family was outraged that he would do something so 'demeaning to the heir'." She rolled her eyes. "We slept together not wore our underwear to the shrine. His mother acted like she had never had sex and the idea that he had was the most terrifying thing she had ever heard."

"You know I remember having an aunt that threw a fit when she found out the I knew where babies came from. She had three kids." Sasuke mumbled his face twisting at the oddly specific memory.

* * *

Hinata sighed as he closed the door and giggled as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her middle resting his head on her shoulder. "A-At least let me get my coat off."

"You could take a lot more off than that." He mumbled huskily in her ear.

She felt herself turn red and he retracted. "Sorry."

"N-No… it's fine." She pulled off her coat and slipped out of her shoes looking at her feet pondering what he had said. She stepped into the main room and pushed down all the embarrassment pulling her shirt over her head as well.

She heard Sasuke stop what he was doing. Her face turned redder as she dropped the shirt to the side and continued with her pants.

She heard him begin to move again as she kicked them to the side as well and moved to take off the undershirt. When he hands where covered.

She felt heat trail up the back of her neck as his hand took the fabric and slowly pulled it up over her stomach. She felt herself straighten she got goosebumps across her arms.

She moved to let him pull it over her head and swallowed. What did she do next?

He pulled her to him her mostly bare back against his shirt was an off feeling. His lips connected with her shoulder as his free hand ghosted her stomach.

"You don't even try to be this cute do you?" He hummed.

She pouted becoming more embarrassed. Cute? That's not really what she was going for.

"If you're trying to be less cute, this isn't helping." He looked up at her from her shoulder poking her cheek. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing." His hand continued to ghost her hip where it slid down her side over her thigh.

"Y-You're teasing." She whined quietly.

"You know I thought that's what you were doing." She could feel the smirk as she r face got impossibly redder.

She snapped her hand down on his and peel herself away. "Y-Your turn." She did give him time to respond as she pulled his shirt up. He chuckled letting her pull it over his head. She moved toward him a hid her face as tried to undo the button on his pants.

Instead of laughing at her struggle like she thought he instead leaned his face down into her neck breathing a hot breath the gave her shivers on her bare skin before laying a kiss over the strap of her bra.

She bit her lip as got the button loose.

"Hinata." He mumbled. "You know our curtains are open."

She paused and blanched barring her face. His back was to the windows, so she was covered by him, but he was right with it being dark out it was very possible for anyone walking past to peer in.

He chuckled, she frowned. He knew the whole time, didn't he?

He suddenly moved down picking her up, legs on either side of his hip with a firm grip on her thighs. He moved her toward the bedroom and dropped her down on the bed. She pouted up at him feeling thoroughly embarrassed and now doubly so.

"No one saw you." He assured kicking his pants off and leaning over her. "I wouldn't want to share."

She squeaked hiding your face.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Sorry for the long wait.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


	39. Chapter 39

Sasuke woke her getting out of bed, it wasn't common for him to wake up before her. He rolled over kissing her bare shoulder and whispered he would be back and for her to wait for him. He came back with a pot of tea and cups along with some leftover pastries she kept in the cupboard. She smiled and sat up holding the sheet over her chest more out of fending off the morning cold then modestly.

He set the tray on her bedside table and crawled back in bed sitting comfortably then pulling her down with him. She giggled. "I-I thought I was meant to have morning tea."

"I'm getting warm again first." He mumbled, kissing whatever he was closest to.

She sighed into the covers taking in the light kisses, her skin not quite awake yet giving it a more sensitive feeling of comfort.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly into her skin. "With what happened last night."

She pressed her lips together wondering why he thought he needed to ask. She had been willing, shy, but willing. She had encouraged him the best she could, she had incited it. Did he really need the confirmation? Did he think that she wouldn't have stopped him if she was uncomfortable? She had in the past. She lifted the blanket revealing his face under it at her shoulder, his eye downturn not looking at her, looking both worried a bit prematurely ashamed of himself. Like he was waiting for it to be the last straw that she left on.

She frowned feeling her heart clench. "O-Of course."

He looked up at her but his expression didn't yet change. "Don't say it just because you think you should."

She frowned at him. "I-I stripped on purpose." She demanded, feeling a tad annoyed he wasn't accepting her answer. "I-I never told you to stop. I-I told you to continue. Y-You did as I asked."

"I know." He sighed resting his face on her bare skin and closing his eyes. "I just have this horrible feeling that this is all going to be taken away from me, like a dream that starts of well and then turns into a nightmare."

"H-Have you been thinking I am not real again?" She hummed felling any annoyance wash away and filled with sympathy.

He didn't reply just pushed his face flatter to her skin like he was listing for a heartbeat. She hugged his head to her and slid her finger through his knotted hair combing out the tangles.

"I-I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She promised. "E-Even if I don't remember our beginning I remember now, and because I know you and care now, I chose this, not because we were married or we have done it before."

He seemed to expect the answer closing his eyes turning his face toward her heart.

* * *

She hummed laying her head back in the bath, she was alone this time as Sasuke only wanted a quick wash rather than also soaking. She took the time to worry about him. He had been doing really well, but some days were better than others. She really didn't want to leave him alone right now but he had insisted.

She hoped that he would someday understand that she wasn't going anywhere, she was his wife again in every way but a memory now. She could accept that may never change, but could he?

She sighed, she was done soaking. She finished her bath and got dressed heading to the living area expecting to see him at the counter or the couch, instead she found a note. 'If you finish your bath early I went to the store. I'll be back soon.'

She wondered if he really just needed to be alone for a little while and felt telling her would upset her.

She looked at the kitchen with a sigh. She had an annoying craving for something spicy.

She wrinkled her nose wondering if she ever craved spicy, she looked in the cabinet, but neither of them really ate spicy so there wasn't much to find, maybe she would make something spicy for dinner.

She gave up and sat and waited and when she heard him put his keys in the door she got up to open it for him. He looked up ready for the door to be opened but held up the grocery bag to her.

"Wh-what's this?" She wondered. Looking in the bag, it looked like he had gone to the nearby quick mart, inside was an array… of spicy snacks.

He rubbed the back of his head and looked down at his shoes a bit longer than it took slip them off. "I wasn't sure if you would still want them." He mumbled.

"H-how did you know..." She looked back the cabinets that she had just been digging in.

"It's what you crave… after sex." He clarified. "Well usually."

She blushed, slowly realizing that he had sent her to the bath so he could go get them. "O-Oh..."

"I guess that hasn't changed." He set the bag on the counter pouring out hot crispy junk food. "I always thought it was funny it wasn't something like chocolate." He pulled open one of the bags and held them out. "I didn't think you would ask, but I went out and got them anyway."

She smiled a bit but she felt like his tone and demeanor still was very guilty, like he was making up for the fact they had slept together. "D-Do you always do this?" She asked taking the snack and savoring the spicy flavor.

"Bring snacks? Yeah, you never bought them, so I would go get them in the morning." He explained. "I knew you were planning something when you bought them, which is probably why if you did buy them you would hide them." She blushed looking down at her treat.

"I-I didn't mean that." Though now she wished she did. "I-I meant do you always act like you did something wrong? I-I told you I was okay, I wanted it."

He scratched the back of his head. "I know, I guess I just feel weird about it." He grumbled. "It's been a long time and I know you weren't comfortable with it before and I accepted that and I think I just got it in my head that if I had wanted more than that I was… I don't know… disrespecting your comfort zone."

"Y-You convinced yourself that what you wanted was wrong because I wasn't ready and now it's still all you can think of?" She tried to make his sentence make more sense.

"Yeah." He trailed. "I want you to feel comfortable. And I know sometimes you put your comfort aside for mine, and I never what you to do that for this. Ever." He said pointedly.

"I-If there is any time I don't want to, even if you do, I will tell you." She promised.

He nodded looking a little relieved that he had gotten her to say that.

"D-Do you want some?" She wondered holding out the bag.

"I hate those so much." He chuckled. "How do you even eat them."

"Th-they are so good right now." She hummed.

"You're lucky you're cute." He sighed wrinkling his nose at the smell of the bag.

* * *

"D-Did I ever try knitting?" Hinata asked looking up from her shopping list.

"You can't sew, what makes you think you can knit?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He had clearly lost some of his earlier guilt.

She sighed. "I-I was hoping to make something for nee-chan's baby."

"Make a quilt." He shrugged.

"Y-You just insulted my sewing skills." She puffed at him.

"Babies don't care." He excused. "And the more homemade it looks the more it will annoy your father and I am all for that."

She continued down the street peaking in a fabric store. "Wh-what about a teddy bear." She pointed in the window at a handmade bear in the display.

"So you want to give the kid nightmares?" He asked.

Hinata pouted at him.

"I'm kidding. You could try it, though buy some extra fabric, you'll need it." Sasuke chuckled as she swatted at his shoulder.

They headed in looking through the fabrics. "Wh-what about the eyes." She held up two white buttons resembling Hyuga eyes.

"I think you need a one red and one white" He picked up a red on in the same size and shape just red. "To really piss them off."

"I-I don't think we need to make a statement with a child's bear." She picked out the white ones. "M-Maybe for our own child, since we know it's likely they will have both blood limits." She added, catching a strange look on Sasuke face. "I-I don't think I'm pregnant." She quickly added.

He nodded looking a little concerned. "Maybe we should go back to the birth control until you're really ready..." He started in a low voice.

"I-I am ready, I just rather sure that I didn't get pregnant the first night." She whispered back giving a reassuring look. "A-And if I am, I am completely fine with it. H-However, I'm starting to think that you are not."

He sighed. "It's not that."

"W-We can talk about it later." She assured. "Th-This is just for our nephew."

"Now that sounds weird." He grumbled.

"Wh-what?" She wondered.

"I'm an uncle of a Hyuuga." He made a face.

"Th-the Hyuuga heir." She pointed out.

"Even worse." His face scrunched further, she giggled.

***TheUnstableLiz***

**Sorry for the long wait. As some of you know if you read Lavender Clouds and Sands I was married last month, that requires a lot of paperwork as my name changed, and we are once again looking into moving... no even a year after the last move. So I had to put my stories to the side to not overload my self. I'm not dropping them I promise. I just had to put it on the back burner and I hope I can start revisiting it with more regularity, but I have been hoping for that for the last year and look where we are my last update was before Christmas and I feel guilty.

I can not answer questions of guests. If you have a specific question please log in and PM me or use my tumblr. I will answer any and all questions!

I will point out I am not sure of and will not be following the timeline of the show anything that seems out of place is a result of that.

I will also point out that anyone who is out of character by a lot is the fault of me not knowing the character well enough and I apologize for that.

I apologize for spelling and grammar, I am a computer scientist, not a writer.

My tumblr to speak to me directly and where I put thoughts and sometimes updates and sneak peaks: /theunstableliz.


End file.
